Persist
by NeonHorizon
Summary: Just a catgirl hero trying her best. Fighting monsters and bad guys while trying to learn what it's like to be an adolescent and how to enjoy life. Written just for fun. Pairing is GenosxOC.
1. Chapter 1

NeonHorizon: Hn. Welcome to those that read Persistence and Resilience. If you read those stories, feel free to view this rewrite as an alternate reality. Things will be different. I wanted to rewrite Persistence because I love Noriko, but I feel like my writing skills have evolved since that story and she deserves my best. I'm going to try not to stray from the path I've chosen for this new story. If you didn't read those stories, you'll be fine. This is a stand alone story; not a continuation of something else. Enjoy.

* * *

The catgirl gritted her teeth against the pain in her side as she limped along down the street, glancing over her shoulder every so often to make sure that she was alone. The monster was dead. She had made sure that it was dead before she left it, but she knew that they sometimes had friends. A second fight was simply not possible in her current state.

Murasaki Noriko had been traveling for a while before reaching City Z. She had chosen the city to settle in because of its multiple monster sightings and because of its ghost town portion. For the past year or so, she had been living as far from civilization as she could, but the ghost town sounded appealing. She could find shelter there and maybe even make a temporary home until she was ready to move on.

Her eyes closed as she felt a fresh wave of agony run through her body. Beneath her hood, her pointed feline ears drew back and she tried to distract her mind with something else. _I just have to find a good place to settle in for the night. Nothing looks very secure though. A lot of these buildings are missing doors and windows._ The pain in her leg escalated and she stumbled, barely biting back a cry.

She leaned against the side of a building, tears burning in her eyes. Blinking away the tears, Noriko knew that she would have to settle for now. She carefully heaved herself onto a windowsill and fell heavily to the floor on the inside. Her body trembled from blood loss and she finally allowed herself to cry as conscious faded away.

When she woke, it was to the sound of a high wind blowing through the streets outside. She found herself leaning against the wall, one hand nearly stuck to her injured side by the dried blood. Carefully peeling it away, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep quiet. _Okay. First things first. Check injuries._

Noriko tentatively pulled up her shirt to examine her abdomen. There were deep bruises on her ribs and a jagged gash running along her left side. The wound was tender, but she knew it would heal quickly. A look down at her legs showed scraped, bloody knees and a bruise on the side of her right thigh. Her arms were in a similar state and she knew that her left cheekbone had been sliced open.

The catgirl licked her lips, tasting blood. _Next. Clean wounds. Third, wrap wounds._ She had gone through this sequence many times over in the past six years. It had been drilled into her head during training so it was automatic to run through the steps after each fight. As she pushed herself to stand up, she wobbled a little and had to brace herself against the wall. _Damn it. I lost a lot of blood. I need to get some food, too._

Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of going near civilization. She avoided being around people as much as she could. It saved her the odd stares and comments. Her tail shifted side to side anxiously as she considered her options. _I have to get bandages. Alcohol. Food. I can't leave this the way it is; I'll get an infection. I just…don't want to be seen._ She put up her hood and left through the window again.

The trip to the convenience store was, thankfully, uneventful. Noriko wore a long, hooded coat to hide her cat ears and tail. The clerk did give her a strange look at first, but when she set a large amount of money on the counter, he seemed content. She tended to her wounds as soon as she was back in her temporary home and knew that she had to train after that.

During her training, Noriko grew accustomed to exercising every day no matter what condition she was in. She tried to push the pain to the back of her mind as she shed her long coat and set off to exercise. _I haven't seen anyone around. And it's supposed to be a ghost town, right?_ She looked around as she jogged and allowed herself a small smile.

The catgirl had moved up to a run and had been going through the streets for a while before she felt it. An intense sensation of being watched. It came shortly before she sensed a presence behind her. Noriko turned quickly, drawing a sword from the sheaths on her back and pointing it at the man's face without a word. She trembled, panting slightly from her run and staring at this strange man as she tried to figure out why he had surprised her.

He was staring back at her with a deadpan expression and tilted his head when he saw the blade. His eyes went from her sword to her face, then to her pointed feline ears. A somewhat unsettling smile appeared on his face as he stepped closer. "Are those real?"

Her ears drew back, tail whipping side to side with a hint of outrage. She remained silent, not taking her eyes off of him. _Is he a hero?_ She spared him a quick look up and down. _He's dressed casually, so probably not a hero. What is he doing in this area? Doesn't he know that it's dangerous? But…he does look kind of dopey. Maybe he just wandered in._ Noriko took a step back, her lips parting to bare her fangs in warning. That was when she heard a voice behind her.

"Master Saitama, I lost sight of you when we left the super market and-" The male voice cut off and footsteps could be heard approaching Noriko's back.

She unsheathed her second sword and turned, now pointing a blade at both the bald man and the newcomer. _Wait…is he…a robot? No. Android? Cyborg?_ Her heart raced as she found her gaze fixing upon the newcomer. He looked younger than the other man. Closer to her own eighteen years of age. His body seemed to be hard metal, but his face looked much more human. A sudden wind blew through his blonde locks as his gold and black eyes met her green ones. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried, and failed, to break eye contact. _Who is he?_

Slowly, recognition took form in his features and he stepped closer. "Are you Samurai Catgirl, the class A hero from City G?"

Her heart skipped a beat and she felt a growl forming in her throat. She managed a curt nod, but still refused to speak. _Is he a hero? Are they both heroes? Or are they evil? That bald one…looks kind of unsettling. I'm still healing from that monster fight. I don't know if I can fight an android or cyborg or whatever he is!_ Noriko took a slow, careful step backwards and away from the two, putting her back to a building.

"She doesn't look like a samurai," the older man pointed out. "Are those katana?" Again, she gave a nod. "So are you a ninja or something?" She shook her head. "Why do you have ears and a tail like that? Is it a cosplay thing?"

"Hn! It's not…a _cosplay_! These are _real_!" she snarled.

"Okay, so what're you doing in the ghost town? It's dangerous for normal people to-"

"I'm not normal! I'm _clearly_ not normal! And that…blonde…he said that I'm a hero, didn't he?" Noriko could feel her pulse racing and wanted nothing more than to just disappear. Anything to escape this terrifying confrontation.

"You're bleeding," the blonde stated bluntly. "Did you come here to escape a monster?"

Noriko glanced down and saw that she was indeed bleeding through her shirt on the left side. "Ngh. D-damn it…hn…just…just go away…please. Leave me alone." She sheathed a sword and pressed her free hand to her wound.

"Wow. That looks pretty bad," the bald man remarked. "You okay?"

 _My heart rate. I need to calm down. I can't panic. Panicking makes wounds worse. It's going to make me bleed faster._ The catgirl looked at the two men again and realized that they did not seem intent on hurting her. They were both carrying grocery bags. She backed up a few more steps and leaned against the wall of a building for support. Pushing back the pain, she met the blonde's gaze again. "Hn. Are you…heroes?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm a hero for fun. Saitama," the older one replied. "And that's Genos. What's your real name?"

She knew that there was no point in keeping it a secret. Nothing bad would come of them knowing her name. _I haven't really had to introduce myself much. Just at the Hero Association._ Taking a shaky breath, she tried again to calm herself. "It's…Murasaki Noriko. Noriko…is written with the characters for "law" and "child". I've…been a hero for almost six months."

"Do you need to go to a hospital? That looks pretty bad."

"I'm fine…hn…just a scratch. I can handle it." She saw the man looking around at her, from the corner of her eye, and frowned. "What? I'm not…some weak little _kitten_ that needs help."

"Are you living in the ghost town?" Genos suddenly asked.

"Hn. Y-yes. It's safe for…freaks like me…to live in a place like this." To her alarm, he started toward her. Noriko tried to figure out if she could run past him, but knew that her injury would slow her down. She was already shaking. When he stopped right in front of her, she flinched. "What do you-?"

"You are ranked the third most mysterious hero and are considered one of the top female heroes. Did you come here to train under Master Saitama?"

 _Master?_ She glanced at the older man and then back to Genos, blood rushing to her cheeks. _Just…what kind of relationship do they have?!_ She shook her head and sheathed her sword. Without another word, she moved around him and began to run back to her building, ignoring her pain.

The next morning, Noriko woke beneath a soft, well-worn blanket. Her nose twitched as the aroma of food came to her. While she was perplexed about the sudden presence of the blanket and food, she was too hungry to worry about it. Noriko sat up with the blanket wrapped around her and dragged the container over to her. The rice and fish made her mouth instantly water and she began to enjoy the meal.

Only when she was done did she spare a moment to think about it. _It tasted okay. Well…better than okay. That was delicious. And the blanket was really warm. But why? I told them. I'm not a kitten that needs help; I'm an adult. I'm a hero._ She stared down at the container and grimaced. Pushing herself to stand, she ran fingers through her long hair. _I have to return this now, don't I? Where do I even find them?_

Noriko lifted herself out of the window and half-smiled. Despite her irritation with the two heroes, she did appreciate the kind gesture. Her side had finished healing for the most part, leaving just a tender scar. She hoped that she could find their home and just leave the container there without any further interaction. _I won't hang around. I'll just leave this and run_ , she told herself.


	2. Chapter 2

She was out there again. For the third day in a row, she was out running in the streets. For the third day in a row, he was watching her run. She never seemed to run in any particular pattern. He had learned that by now. The catgirl just ran down whatever street she wanted, without much of a plan. He looked more closely as she moved along the street in front of the building, appearing oblivious to his stare.

"Hey, you're going to overwater the plants," Saitama spoke up.

Genos looked down at the plants, realizing that he had lost track of how much he was putting into them. He frowned slightly and set about draining the water, but found himself looking in her direction again. Her waist-length violet hair was pulled up and swung side to side like a second tail. He watched her turn a corner and finally disappear.

"What? Is she out there again?"

"She's training."

Saitama turned away and settled at the table, picking up a manga. "Don't you think she acts weird? I ran into her on my way home yesterday and she didn't say anything. She just bared her fangs at me and ran off."

"Her feline instincts seem to be strong," Genos agreed.

"Right? She's like one of those stray cats that you can give food to, but they don't let you pet them and they run away if you get too close." He scratched at his stomach beneath his shirt and shrugged. "Not really our problem though. She looks alright and she isn't causing trouble so let's just leave her alone."

The blonde went about the rest of his morning tasks until it came time to take out the trash. He stepped outside with the bag and paused. Briefly, he wondered if she was still running. The catgirl was intriguing. Very little was known about her past. Only that she had been born in City G and was genetically altered. _If she was altered in a laboratory, what happened to the scientist that altered her? She is a hero, but she acts like a hermit._

He went down to dispose of the garbage bag and saw her rounding the corner again. Their eyes met for an instant and he saw color rush to her pale cheeks, bringing them to a warm pink. The girl looked away quickly and continued down the street, her ears flattened in embarrassment.

They had not exchanged words since the day they met. Genos wondered if leaving her food and a blanket might have been the wrong move. He had seen where she went when she left the two male heroes and he knew that she was injured. He suspected that her injury might have been what drove him to leave the gifts. The food container had been found on the sidewalk, a few blocks away from the apartment building.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko's heart was beating very fast as she put her back to the young man. _I didn't know that they live in that building. It looks pretty nice for being in the ghost town._ She shook her head and stared straight in front of her, knowing that she needed to focus on the task at hand.

The past three days had been without a fight. As much as she hated to admit it, she really wanted to fight a monster. She wanted to feel that rush of adrenaline and work her muscles beyond simply running _. I looked them both up on my phone. Saitama is lower class, but Genos is class S. He looks like he would be class S; he's sort of intimidating. And Saitama…looks dopey enough to be class C._ A smile tugged at her lips and she shook her head.

Her plan now was to stay in City Z and train until she was strong enough to move on to the next phase. Losing focus was not an option. Her chest felt tight just thinking about what she really wanted to accomplish. _I'm going to do it_ , she told herself. _I'll become strong enough and I'll go back for them! I'll beat whoever I have to just to make sure that I can save the others!_

"Samurai Catgirl."

She stumbled, nearly falling onto her face in her surprise. Growling, she twisted and leapt back to put distance between herself and the cyborg. "Hn. You…what do you want? I'm not hurting anyone by-!"

"Why are you a hero?"

"Why…? What…kind of question is that?" Noriko bit at her thumbnail, frowning. She had very minimal experience with talking to boys around her age so speaking to Genos, even though he was a cyborg, made her nervous. "I'm a hero…so I can get stronger by fighting monsters…human and inhuman. I need to be stronger."

He stared back at her intensely and set down his trash bag. "You have another reason." Genos saw her whole body tense and her sharp green eyes met his gold and black ones. "No one knows how you became the way you are. Does it involve that reason? Is that why you have to become stronger?"

She bowed her head, loose locks of violet hair falling over her face. "Have you…heard of _Grey Corporation_?" Of course, he nodded. It was a big company that produced and distributed mechanical parts and technology. "I need to be stronger…so I can take down that company. I need to be stronger so that I can help all of the others that are like me. So…why are _you_ a hero?"

The blonde launched into a rather lengthy explanation that finally settled her question about whether or not he was a cyborg. When he finished, he simply stood staring down at the girl. "You should train under Master Saitama."

"No." Her answer came quickly and easily. "He's…weird."

"He's the strongest man that I've ever encountered. If you train under him the way that I do, I'm sure that one day you will-"

"Hn. I don't want to." She took a few steps back, anxiously chewing at her bottom lip. "I have to go."

"Wait." When he saw her begin to run, he quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. She twisted toward him, hissing and baring her fangs on instinct. "It was Noriko?" Her tail swished side to side and she nodded once. "Noriko-san, I want you to see Master Saitama fight. Then you will understand."

A growl was forming at the back of her throat, but she fought it down. "If I watch him fight…will you let me run in peace?" The catgirl was unsettled by the idea of being around the two other heroes. She had spent so much time alone that it genuinely frightened her to think about spending time with others.

"Yes." Realizing that he was still holding her hand, he let go. "Master Saitama and I are going to spar this afternoon. Will you come with us to watch?"

"F-fine…I'll meet you at your building," she reluctantly agreed.

"Alright. We are leaving a few hours after noon."

When he let go of her hand, she quickly ran down the street to put distance between them. Noriko's heart was pounding as she looked over her shoulder at the cyborg. _He…was holding my hand._ She lifted her right hand, staring at the flesh and blushing faintly. _He's made of metal, but…his hand was so warm. Why is my heart beating so fast over something so small?_

She decided to return to her temporary home until afternoon came. Her lunch was a simple pork bun that she had gotten from the convenience store the night before when buying supplies. Lying on her back in the empty building, her mind wandered to the meal that had been left for her. The fluffy steamed rice and the perfectly seasoned fish had been the best meal she had eaten in quite a while. _Even at Grey Corporation, I never ate that well. Always nutrition bars and intravenous fluids. That cooking the other day tasted so good…_

The catgirl shifted into the warm sunlight that came in through the smashed window nearby. Stretching a little, she yawned widely and closed her eyes. _I wonder what it's like though. Inside that apartment building. Do they live like this? They probably don't. They probably have a stove at least._ She absently scratched behind one ear, frowning.

Her thoughts went to the cyborg again. She remembered the expression on his face as she turned to hiss at him. No fear. In fact, he did not seem at all bothered by the fact that she was part cat. His friend had commented on it and seemed almost amused by it. Her tail shifted behind her, coiling into a loose curl around her thigh.

Noriko had encountered men before. She was no stranger to working with them, either. Though most of the men that she had encountered in the past were bad. They wanted things from her. Not her attention, but they wanted her to do things for them like steal and murder. It was how she managed to have as much money as she did. The Hero Association paid her well, but most of her finances were made up from her previous days as a sword for hire. Thievery. Murder. They were things that men seemed to almost expect from her before she became a hero.

When afternoon came, she sat up and finished her pork bun. _Alright_ , she thought as she stood and stretched. _I guess I'll go. I really am a little curious. Is that bald guy as strong as Genos says that he is?_ To her irritation, she felt her cheeks begin to burn as she thought of the cyborg. _It's just that I'm not used to being around guys my age. That has to be it. Right?_

"Hey, Nya-chan," Saitama greeted her when she arrived. "Are you going to spar, too?"

"Hn. I'm just here to watch," she stated in a growl. _I don't want them to think that I'm here to make friends. I have a plan to follow. Friends aren't part of the plan._ She shoved her hands into her pockets and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Genos-san?"

"I am here." He appeared at the top of the stairs, holding something wrapped in cloth. "I have prepared dinner for after the sparring match."

Noriko immediately felt her mouth water and her stomach quietly growled, drawing Saitama's attention. She bared a fang and looked away. "That's…I mean…that sounds good."

This seemed to please Genos and he paused beside her at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Hn. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She grudgingly followed the two down the street, not entirely sure of where they intended to spar. _He brought food. And it smells delicious. He must have known. Right? But why be so kind to a stranger?_

"Hey, Nya-chan, do you need carried? You're kind of slow."

"I don't need carried! I'm just…not as fast as you." Her eyes widened and a yelp escaped her as she felt her feet leave the ground. Metal arms had lifted her and she was now being held against a chest as she was carried.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not going to spar? I wanted to see you fight, Nya-chan."

"Hn. I'm fine with just watching." Noriko crossed her arms, settling on the ground with her tail swishing behind her. _He keeps calling me "Nya-chan". Like he's mocking me._ She glanced to the food beside her. The scent drifted to her through the plastic of the bento boxes and she could feel her stomach growl. The pork bun from earlier had been tasty, but far from filling.

Genos looked down at her briefly before shifting his gaze to his mentor. "If you would like to spar with me when I am done with Master Saitama-"

"I'm fine," she repeated. "Just…start."

The match began faster than she had expected. There was no hesitation on the cyborg's part; he rushed at the caped hero and began striking. The catgirl watched his movements intently, her tail twitching a bit in excitement. His body moved with speed and grace that she was not used to seeing in cyborg heroes. Some of them could be rather clunky and awkward, but he seemed to be far superior.

What really caught her eye was his facial expression as he fought to try to land a hit on Saitama. His mouth was twisted into a determined frown, his eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Noriko could feel a faint blush rising to her cheeks as she watched him pursue the older hero. _He's…actually…kind of cool_ , she thought as his arms seemed to change shape. _What is that?_

Flames burst forth and it was clear that Saitama had avoided the blast, but it amazed Noriko nonetheless. It was difficult for her to keep a straight face. She wanted to smile. She wanted to see more of what he could do. The catgirl drew her knees to her chest and tilted her head, one ear twitching as she heard something in the distance behind her.

Twisting into a crouched position, she unsheathed both of her swords and turned away from the heroes. Her pulse raced and she let her lips curl into a half-grin. A monster was charging at them from the wilderness surrounding the barren plain where the heroes sparred. Without a word to the other two, Noriko sprinted toward the beast.

It was almost like a chimpanzee, but with two extra arms sprouting from its shoulder blades. All four arms flailed wildly as it galloped toward her, a screech issuing from between its jagged teeth. The closer it got, the more monstrous in appearance it seemed to become. Blood matted the hair on its chest and around its face as well coating its arms from fingertip to elbow. When its lips drew back to bare its teeth, they gleamed crimson.

 _What is this thing?! Are there more of it?_ Noriko brought her blades up to block it swinging both fists down, digging shallowly into its arms. It threw its weight forward to try to knock her onto her back and she planted her feet firmly, steadying herself. She could feel her battered sneakers skidding over the ground as it pushed her back a few feet, bringing a frown to her face. "Hn! I'm not…going down that easily!"

With a few quick movements, she dislodged her swords from its arms and twirled, bringing herself to its side and then back. The first blade slashed into its side and the second thrust through its back with ease. Blood splattered the ground in front of it and she grimaced. _I thought it would put up more of a fight. This is a little disappointing._

That was when she heard a roar echo from the wilderness behind her. She turned and felt her pulse accelerate again. A group of around five more of its kind were running toward the catgirl, a gorilla behind them that was at least twice her size. Her tail flicked side to side and she could feel her hips swaying with it. "Hn…that's more like it," she muttered, licking her lips.

She ran to meet the chimpanzees, her swords ready at her sides. The girl twirled and slashed with practiced grace, easily able to take on such monsters. They seemed less intelligent than normal chimpanzees. They fought with no logic and no regard for their own wellbeing. Noriko was soon surrounded by a ring of blood and found it splattered all over her t-shirt and shorts.

 **Shift P.O.V**

He had never seen her fight before. He had watched her on her runs through the ghost town, but had never seen her fight. Whatever he had expected, it was not this. Noriko was slender and feminine in build. Thus why he was so amazed when she began to twirl and deal such lethal damage.

Genos had been in the middle of his sparring match when he saw her run off toward the monster. He wanted to reach it first, but Saitama told him to hold back so they could see what she could do. Now she was twirling in a circle, a ring of blood around her sneakers and all over her clothes. It dotted her face, crimson on her pale skin. Her expression was fierce when she finally came to a stop, her violet fur bristling on her ears and tail.

"Nya-chan's pretty intense," Saitama remarked. His own face had not changed, but he had stopped in the sparring match to watch her fight. "She's kind of like that one comic book hero. I don't remember what he was called, but…he had two swords and moved kind of like that. She heals pretty fast, too, right?"

"Yes. Noriko-san seems to heal quickly." He focused on the injured monsters. They were all bleeding profusely. Some were now missing fingers or even limbs. _Where did she learn to fight this way? Did she spend her childhood training to fight? She said that she needs to get stronger to take down Grey Corporation._

"Oh. That's not good."

Saitama's words made Genos snap out of his thoughts and focus on Noriko again. The injured chimpanzees had moved away to make room for the gorilla. It bounded toward her at a high speed, taking her by surprise and grabbing the catgirl by the tail. She released a loud cry of pain as it lifted her off her feet and spun in a circle, swinging her in the air. The catgirl was slashing frantically at its arm to try to free herself, but it seemed to have found her weakness and her aim was a little off.

"Master Saitama, I'll-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he saw his mentor suddenly appearing in front of the gorilla. A fist drove into its gut and as it fell backwards, Noriko's tail was released. She soared through the air and Genos moved quickly. The boosters in his shoulders activated, lifting him up to catch the catgirl against his chest. An arm quickly wrapped around her and he lifted his free hand, palm facing the remaining monsters.

 **Shift P.O.V**

She flinched when the blast left his hand, her body momentarily pressed tighter against his. Between the monster fight and the strange occurrences with the blonde cyborg, she found her heart racing yet again. "Th-thank you."

"Are you injured?"

"My tail…hurts a little, but it should be okay," she replied. Noriko looked down at the mess of where the chimpanzee monsters had begun to circle the gorilla. The ground was painted red with their blood and the gorilla had a fatal dent in its chest. She looked straight down and realized that the beast had hurled her nearly fifty feet in the air.

As they came back down to the ground, the catgirl remembered that her back was pressed against his hard metal chest. She was glad to be released, but stumbled a bit when he set her down. The swords were sheathed and she bit at her thumbnail. In the distance, Saitama was blankly staring down at the gorilla's remains. She remembered the moment before she was sent flying through the air. He had appeared so suddenly that she almost thought it was her imagination until he casually drove a fist into the monster's abdomen.

 _I only saw it for a brief second before I flew, but he definitely punched it. He punched the gorilla in the chest…with that bland look on his face. He did so much damage without even blinking. Literally. He made eye contact with it and punched it._ Noriko saw him look over and give a dopey sort of smile. "Hn…thank you for helping me."

"I thought it was going to rip your tail off," he stated simply. "That would've been pretty bad, right? I'm pretty sure that would mess up your back."

She stared back at him and felt her left ear twitch. "You're… _different_."

"Huh? Yeah, well, you're kind of weird, too."

"Hnn. So…what _are_ you? A genetically altered humanoid?"

"What? Uh, no. I'm a normal guy; I just trained really hard to become strong." His smile turned smug as he heard her stomach growl. "What? Does the smell of blood make you hungry or something?"

"It isn't-!" Noriko was about to snap at him, but stopped when she saw Genos approaching the food he had brought with them. "…maybe a little…"

"Okay, let's go eat, Nya-chan." Saitama reached over with a red gloved hand and ruffled her long violet hair.

She reluctantly walked with along behind him, not about to take her eyes off of the man. _He's really strange and he just keeps getting weirder. He said he's human, but should I really believe that?_ Noriko settled on the ground near the food and was more than happy to accept some from Genos. Her tail lifted a little in contentment, curling at the end.

"Noriko-san, I enjoyed watching the way that you fight," the blonde spoke up. He saw her cheeks flush pink before she looked away and shrugged. "Where did you learn how to fight? Have you trained since childhood?"

"I was…trained by Grey Corporation. Since I was around twelve. Before I was a hero…I was a freelance assassin and bodyguard. Before that…I was a secret soldier for Grey Corporation…doing whatever they wanted me to do so that I could stay alive." She chewed her onigiri thoughtfully and looked off toward the city. "…I'm not the only one, either…"

"That's kind of rough," Saitama remarked.

Her gaze shifted to him and she raised an eyebrow. "So…what kind training did you do to get that strong?"

"What? You want to try it?"

"No. I just…hn…I was _curious_." She looked down at her shirt and shorts, grimacing. _I'll have to change and get a bath. It's not too late in the day…if I could just find a river or a stream…I could just wash this off._ Without thinking, she licked a splash of blood from the back of her hand and winced at the strong metallic taste.

"Noriko-san, I want to spar with you next."

"Hn? Um…r-really? I'm not that strong." Her eyes met the cyborg's and she felt her face heating up. She was still unsure of why he affected her this way. "I guess…if you really want to spar, we can try it."


	4. Chapter 4

Noriko bit at her thumbnail, her tail absently swaying side to side as she studied her options. It was past midnight. She knew that it was a bad idea to be out so late, but her stomach was growling fiercely. _Genos hasn't left food lately. I haven't even seen him in the past few days, but I've seen Saitama. What's going on? It's really weird for him to not show his face._

She had been in City Z for a little over two weeks. It was pretty normal for her to wake up in the morning and find a container of food waiting for her outside of her building. It was the one actual meal she would eat every day. Otherwise she would get something from the convenience store and it was usually pork buns or junk food. That was where she had wandered to when she woke hungry.

Movement caught her eye and Noriko saw a figure step into her peripheral at the end of the aisle. Her right ear twitched beneath her hood as she inconspicuously studied the person. _I'm so hungry that I didn't hear them come in. Wait…what are they? Is that a man or a woman?_

They were dressed androgenously and they looked young. She figured they were probably in their early or mid-twenties. Their black hair was secured in a loose sort of top knot at the back of their head with several stray locks hanging loose around their face. They were wearing a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey capris. A simple outfit, but not very girly or very masculine. What really threw her off was their face and build. They were thin, but in a healthy way. They looked toned, but not muscular. Their face was shaped in a way that struck her as oddly feminine. The strangest thing by far were the purple lines that they wore painted beneath their cold grey eyes.

She tried to look back to the food in front of her, but it was difficult. _Is that a man or a woman?! It's really bothering me now! And…why do they have a blade on the back of their belt? It's sheathed, but I know a blade when I see one. A hero, maybe? Or just a weirdo?_ Her stomach growled and they glanced over, finally letting her break her stare. Noriko grabbed a bag of chips and hurried toward the clerk's counter.

Every time she went to the convenience store, it was the same clerk. A young man around her age with dark hair and dark eyes. He was always ready to greet her and seemed pleased to see her returning yet again. "Wait. This is it?"

"Hn. I just need a snack," she quietly replied. Her stomach growled again and she looked away, frowning. Again, her tail swayed side to side beneath her long coat.

He looked at her closely for a moment and raised an eyebrow. "You're hungry, right?"

"I just need a snack," Noriko repeated.

The young man was staring at the way her coat seemed to twitch. "You know…you don't have to hide your ears and tail." He saw her eyes widen a little. "I mean, I've known for a while."

"S-so why didn't you call the Hero Association…if you knew what I was?"

"Because. If you're a monster, you're a pretty cute one. Er…sorry. You probably think that was weird, right?"

"Hn. C…cute?" She felt a fluttery sort of sensation in her chest and frowned.

"Um. Anyway, you don't have to hide your cat parts. I mean, this store is in a pretty shady location anyway. If anyone comes in here this time of night, they don't want to be seen here so they won't draw attention to each other." He watched her push back her hood and immediately stared at her ears. "So…uh…c-can I make you some food? Something better than these chips?"

"…I guess so…?" Noriko watched him go to the back room and tilted her head, wondering what he planned to make for her. She heard food packages being moved around in the snack aisle and felt her face turning pink. _Did that person hear all of what he said?_ Bowing her head, her pointed feline ears flattened against her head. _I know that the clerk was just trying to be nice. I know that I'm a freak._

A little while later, the clerk returned and set down a steaming cup of ramen. "Okay so…I know it's probably not great, but I tried to make something you would like. It's got bonito flakes in it and some fried tofu pieces. I put a sauce on top that I like using so I hope you like it."

She sniffed at the cup and felt her pulse race with excitement. "Hn…thank you."

"If you want, you can eat here so you don't have to carry around the cup." He saw her nod and he smiled. "So you live in the ghost town?"

The catgirl nodded, using chopsticks to lift a bundle of noodles to her lips. She blew on the food gently and took a bite. _This is delicious! Not as good as what Genos makes, but still a lot better than what I would normally eat at night!_

"I think I've seen you in town before…with the cyborg hero Genos?"

Her ears perked forward and she nodded. "Yes…um…I've been trying to get stronger by training with other heroes."

"Oh! You're a hero?"

"Hn…Samurai Catgirl…Class A hero. But…my name is Noriko."

"Tsuyoshi. Nice to finally introduce myself," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So how's the ramen?"

She licked broth from her lips and half-smiled. "It's very good. Just what I needed." When the cup was empty, she realized that the clerk had been watching her eat and she felt heat rise to her face. "Hn. So… _heroes_ …speaking of heroes…have you heard anything about the Class C hero Saitama?"

"Saitama? Um…that guy that's sometimes seen with Genos? I mean, he's lower class. He walks around the city with that dopey look on his face. He really doesn't seem like he should be a hero. He looks kind of-"

"Wimpy," Noriko finished for him. "But I've seen him fight…and he's incredibly strong. Despite looking like a dopey wimp, he's really powerful. Genos is training under him, but…I don't see how he could hope to get strong like Saitama…when he's a cyborg. As much as he trains, his body is still mechanical and can only get as strong as his upgrades allow. Even if Saitama is that strong, he can't teach-"

"Saitama?" The voice was light and male, coming from behind Noriko. When she turned to see the speaker, her green eyes met grey ones. "You think that he's that strong?" The young man took a step toward her, gripping a bag of dried squid tightly in one hand. "So what are you? Some kind of _fan girl_?"

She felt her lips draw back subconsciously and bared her fangs. "You…don't know anything about me," she snarled.

"I don't think I need to. I bet I can guess what your problem is. You became a hero because you think that you can get strong and protect people. You think that will make people love you and you can get paid for it. So you're following Saitama now that you know how strong he is because if you can get stronger, you can raise your rank and you can get even more people to love you."

Her eyes narrowed and her tail whipped around violently. "I don't need love. I don't need attention and I don't need praise. I'm not doing this for some stupid, self-absorbed reason like that. And just what is your problem with Saitama?"

He was about to retort, but spotted the sword sheathes on her back. "You call yourself Samurai Catgirl?" he asked, amusement leaking into his voice.

"I call myself Noriko." She saw his hand wander to the sword sheathed on the back of his belt and her heart began to race. "You're not a hero."

"I'm Speed o' Sound Sonic. Maybe you've heard of me. Saitama's strongest enemy."

One ear twitched and she tilted her head ever so slightly. "Hn. Never heard of you." The corner of her lips lifted and she looked him up and down for a moment. "Are you sure…you don't have some kind of _unrequited crush_ on him instead?" Behind her, she heard the clerk start snickering. In front of her, Sonic's face was growing red with outrage. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"I do _not_ have some kind of sick crush on Saitama! If anyone does, it's that metal disciple of his!" To his surprise, he suddenly found Noriko rushing at him with both swords drawn. He lifted his own in time to block and smirked. "What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" he taunted. "Maybe it's the _cyborg_ that you have a crush! I'm right, aren't I?! You have some kind of technophile crush on-!"

"Shut up or I'll _make_ you shut up!" Noriko moved to kick him, but found him dodging her faster than she could follow. With a glance toward the clerk, she saw the young man's face draining of color. _Damn it! I have to move this outside or we'll end up destroying the store!_ She gave the clerk an apologetic frown before bolting from the store, running out into the street. Shuriken rained down around her and she quickly realized that Sonic had scaled the side of the building to try to take her by surprise.

Small cuts opened all over her body, red blooming on the denim of her jeans and the light cotton of her tank top. Her long coat was tossed aside to give her easier movement and she leapt up to try to reach the man. He was ready for her and thrust his blade forward as if to stab through her abdomen. The catgirl twisted to the side and slashed with both of her swords. Sonic moved back swiftly to avoid her attack, a grin slowly taking form on his lips and spreading like blood in water. "What…is so…damn… _amusing_?!" she snarled, sprinting after him.

"You look so panicked. Like a cat that got too close to a mouse trap!"

Noriko did not stop in time to save herself. He had stopped moving and now wrapped an arm around her waist before turning to hurl her off of the rooftop. With his extreme speed, he was able to be back on the ground in time to meet her falling body and aimed a kick at her midsection. She slammed into the side of the building and spat blood, scowling. The girl's body trembled a little from the fierce attack, but she remained standing. She adjusted her grip and ran forward to retaliate, twirling to give herself more momentum to strike hard.

He continued to dodge her attacks while slashing at her with his own blade, still wearing that terrifying grin. Noriko bared her fangs and felt her anger rising, her grip on her control starting to slip as her rage built up more and more. "I might have an unrequited crush…but you know what? Hnhnhn! At least I'm not a man…with _girly hips_ like _yours_! You call yourself Saitama's strongest enemy when you've got the hips and build of a woman!"

"That's it! You think that you can get away with saying something like that? I'll show you how strong I am! I'll show you how much of a man I really am!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

The repairs were finally complete. His doctor told him that he could stay overnight and leave in the morning since it was so late, but Genos wanted to return to the apartment as soon as possible. The whole way there, his mind was on his tasks for the next day. Waking up early to make breakfast for both Noriko and Saitama, delivering the catgirl's food to her building, cleaning the apartment, picking up the mail, grocery shopping, making lunch and dinner, and then his nightly task that he had yet to let anyone else know about. Rain broke overhead, thunder booming and lightning flashing. It shattered his concentration on what foods to prepare.

He slowed slightly as he reached the ghost town of City Z. His hair and shirt were already drenched so it really made no difference how soon he returned to the apartment. There was something that he wanted to do before heading home. His nightly task of checking in on the catgirl. He knew that she dwelled in an abandoned building with no doors or windows. It made him concerned in the strangest way. He knew that she was strong, but he could not help worrying.

Tonight, he found her supplies, but not Noriko. Genos surveyed the area, hoping to find her just returning from the convenience store. He managed to pick up on a heat signature in the distance and hurried over, fearing the worst. The worst was almost what he came upon. The catgirl was bleeding and limping, her body battered beyond what a normal human could have endured. There were slashes along her arms, tears in her jeans that revealed bloody cuts beneath the fabric, bruises blooming on her chest and neck and wrists.

She was trembling, her clothing soaked completely through and her hair sticking damply to her forehead and shoulders. Her head was bowed as she walked, water droplets running along her swords and dripping a faint pink. The girl's left ear twitched and she swiftly lifted her gaze to meet his, struggling to try to lift a blade to defend herself. Her expression was one of exhaustion and pain, crumbling into relief when she recognized him. "Ge…nos…?"

The cyborg rushed forward to catch her when her knees buckled. "Noriko-san? Where is the thing that hurt you?"

Blood trickled from the corner of her lips as he set about putting her swords away. "He's…injured, but not…like this. I…need…"

When she went silent, he feared that she had died, but looked in time to see her eyelids flutter closed. Her body went limp as consciousness left her and he knew that he had no choice. Leaving the girl alone now was completely out of the question. Lifting her in his arms, he turned in the direction of the apartment building. Her head rested against his chest, her body trembling from blood loss and exhaustion.

Genos was soon carrying her into the apartment and setting her down on the floor near the table. He left her there to search for a blanket and some first aid supplies so he could tend to her wounds. When he returned, he found her crying in her sleep. He knelt beside where she was lying and rested a hand on her shoulder, hoping to make her feel better. "You are safe now, Noriko-san."

"Did you seriously bring a stray cat home with you, Genos?" Saitama looked over from his futon. "Whoa. What happened to Nya-chan?"

"Master, I need to turn on the light so that I see her wounds and take care of them," the blonde warned shortly before turning on the light. He focused his attention on her more obvious injuries first, completely aware of how Saitama was watching him. "She was in a fight and claims that her opponent was also injured, but he is in better condition than she is. Could you see if her opponent is still in the area? They would be wounded; her swords had blood on them."

"Seriously? It's almost three o'clock in the morning, Genos. Just wait until tomorrow and ask her about it when she wakes up." Saitama saw him start to pull up her shirt and raised an eyebrow. "Uh…Genos? Calm down; she's probably fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Noriko's eyes snapped open and she found herself staring up into a pair of gold and black eyes. Her face heated with a faint blush and she quickly looked away. "Hn. Genos-san. Where are we?" The catgirl felt consciousness fully taking effect and realized just how strange her situation really was. She seemed to be in an apartment, from what she could see to her right. There was a table, television, shelf full of books, and beyond that was a sliding glass door leading out to a small balcony.

Her injuries still pained her. When she tried to push herself to sit upright, her arms shook and her back landed once more on the cyborg's lap. She looked down at her body and saw that her wounds had been bandaged and cleaned, but her clothes had been swapped out for a sleeveless shirt and green cargo pants that she immediately recognized as his. _I remember fighting that creepy ninja. Speed o' Sound Sonic. I managed to wound him and I was trying to get back to my building. I saw Genos in the street and…?_

"I brought you here to take care of your wounds, but I was unable to treat the bruises beyond trying to ice them to keep the swelling down. Your clothes were covered in blood so I washed them, but they will still take some time to dry. Master Saitama did not want me to put his clothes on you so I used my own clothes and cut a hole in the pants for your tail. I did not realize how strange your tail looked where it extends from above your bottom and-"

"Hn…please just stop." She tried again to push herself up, but fell a second time. Locks of her long violet hair fell across her face as she sighed in frustration. "Thank you. For taking care of my wounds. Is…Saitama-san here?"

"Master Saitama needed to find a monster or bad guy to fight by the end of the week so he went to search for one in the city." Genos continued to stare down at her, taking note of the blush on her cheeks. "Noriko-san, do you feel feverish?"

"Huh? W-wait a second-!" Before she could stop him, he leaned in close and pressed a hand to her forehead. She sank a fang into her bottom lip, trying desperately to keep her gaze away from his. _Why does he have this effect on me? Is it really just that we're so close in age or is it something else?_

"Your temperature seems to be normal. Do you feel alright?"

"Hn. Everything still sort of hurts," she admitted. To her surprise, he suddenly moved and replaced his lap with a comfortable cushion as he stood. "Genos-san?"

"I will get you some painkillers, but you will need to eat first. Taking painkillers without food is bad for your stomach lining. I made breakfast earlier this morning for you and Master Saitama, but you were asleep. Do you still want your breakfast or do you want me to make you something else?"

It was now, as he stood over her, that Noriko saw the pink apron that he was wearing. Stifling a laugh, she shook her head. "No…that's okay. Breakfast sounds good. Thank you." She watched him go into what she assumed was the kitchen and sighed in relief. _I need to get out of here. I need to get back to my hideout. Why is he wearing that apron? It looks so out of place!_ Noriko covered her mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh at the image now forever burned into her mind.

When he returned, he found tears trickling from the corners of her eyes and seemed confused, but decided to not ask about it. "Do you need me to feed you, Noriko-san?"

"Hn. No…I can do it. Er…can you help me sit up?" She was a little embarrassed that she needed help, but the pain was making movement difficult. He set aside the plate and eased her up into a sitting position, moving her to sit against the wall. Now that she was upright, Noriko could see the bandages more clearly and was reminded of just how intense the fight with Sonic had been.

Genos saw her looking down at her body in puzzlement and lifted the plate again. "When I found you last night, you were in a condition that would have left most humans unable to move. You had lacerations to parts of your body that left your limbs hanging loosely and there are contusions on your chest that indicate some internal bleeding. If a normal human being sustained the injuries that you did, they would have been rendered immobile at the least, but the chances of death would be high."

"…thank you for helping me…" She turned her head to the side, trying not to look at him and just hoping that he would set the plate down so she could eat in peace. _What is it about this…? I don't get it. For some reason, having him take care of me like this…makes me think that he's cute. Why? And he keeps looking at me like that. Like he's…worried? It's cute, but then he goes into such long explanations about stuff._

He set the plate on her lap and gently gripped her chin to turn her face toward him. His free hand gathered a bit of the rice omelet onto it a fork and he lifted it to her lips. "Open."

Noriko's face turned bright red and she struggled to lift her arm, but a sharp pain ran through her limb. "Hn. I-I can feed myself. I just need time." Her stomach immediately growled when she finished speaking and she frowned.

"It will take some time for you to fully heal, even with your advanced healing capabilities. Your right arm was almost severed at the shoulder. It was a miracle that you were still able to move when I found you, Noriko-san. Please allow me to take care of you until you are fully healed. Now open."

She kept her lips closed tightly and narrowed her sharp green eyes into a glare. Shaking her head, she bit into her cheek to keep her mouth closed. _I'm not going to let him feed me like I'm some kind of weakling! I need to be stronger than this! I need to be strong enough to save the others and if I'm so weak that I have to have someone feed me, what does that say?_ To her alarm, his fingertips forcefully slid between her lips at the corners of her mouth and pried her teeth apart. Before she could protest, the fork and food entered her mouth.

The catgirl growled at his rough treatment of her, but chewed the food and seemed to enjoy the flavor of it. Genos gathered another forkful and was glad that she was no longer fighting him. As he fed her, he looked down at her right arm. She was bleeding through her bandage and her limb was now resting limply at her side. "When you are done eating, I will give you the painkillers and we can discuss your recovery period."

Her feline ears flattened in irritation and she could feel her tail twitching at the tip. "…it shouldn't take that long…I can probably leave this evening…"

"I want to be certain that you are fully healed before I allow you to go off on your own again."

Chewing another mouthful of food, she could not deny that the meal was delicious. Even if it had been sitting out for a little while, the flavors were good and the rice was steamed and seasoned to perfection. When she swallowed the bite of rice omelet, she shifted her eyes away from his and fidgeted with the hem of her borrowed shirt with her left hand. "Hn. Genos-san, why are you doing this? I can take care of myself. I might be injured, but cats heal fast. If I lick my wounds-"

"If you lick your wounds, you will run the risk of infection. I did research on the best ways to recover from injuries like yours and they require rest and food. I am prepared to stay at your side until you are fully healed."

"O-okay, but why? You hardly know me. And I know Saitama-san probably doesn't want me here."

"It is true that Master Saitama is not fond of the idea of you staying here while you recover, but I assured him that you have rent money. My reason for wanting to help you heal is that I believe I might have developed feelings for you," he bluntly answered. The blonde stared down at her face, glad to see her sharp green gaze return to his black and gold one. His fingertips wandered from her chin, the metal caressing the side of her face and threading into her violet hair. Despite his metal body, he was able to feel the heat and softness of her skin beneath his touch. "Noriko-san, I would like to help you in your quest to take down Grey Corporation."

"Wh-what?! You don't even know _why_ I want to take them down! Don't just make rash decisions like that! And besides…it's not like I _have_ to let you help!" she argued.

"No, but I know that you will need help and I will be more than capable of helping you defeat any enemies that you might need to destroy."

"Genos-san…no." She turned her head away, the plate now empty on her lap. The catgirl tried not to think about the blonde cyborg kneeling beside her on the floor or the way that his metal fingertips so gently caressed her scalp and cheekbone. His other hand went to the opposite side of her face and drew her eyes back to him, forcing her to focus entirely on Genos. He stared back at her with determination clear in his features.

"I am training to become stronger like Master Saitama. He has told me that the one of the first things that I need to do is focus on something on important. He suggested raising my rank in Class S. I am attempting to do so, but I think that this goal may be just as important so I am now committed to helping you. I will not take 'no' for an answer, Noriko-san. Allow me to help you."

"Hn. F-fine, but can you please-?" Before she could finish the sentence, she found his face drawing closer until his lips collided with hers. She would be lying if she said that she had not considered what his kiss might feel like. Since he was a cyborg, she expected that it might be stiff and hard. The material of his lips was soft like real skin and the kiss was warm. Gentle. As if he was afraid of hurting her. The kiss made her heart pound faster and she had the urge to put her arms around his neck, but her limbs hurt too much.

When he pulled away, he looked to her pale face to try to discern her feelings. Her cheeks were a heated pink and he caught the movement of her left hand fidgeting with the shirt he had put on her. "Was that unpleasant?"

"No…I just…wasn't expecting it." Her head bowed, nipping at her bottom lip with a fang. _I can't let him know that I might like him. I don't want him to ask me to stay. I can try to keep him from helping me take down Grey Corporation, but if I'm stuck here…I know I won't accomplish anything. And I need to save the others on my own; I feel responsible for them being trapped there._ When she finally looked up at him again, she frowned. "I'm sorry…but I can't do things like that. Not right now."

Genos stared back at her for a long moment and finally went to return the plate to the kitchen. He returned with a cup of water and a bottle of painkillers. "I apologize. I thought that you might return my feelings, but I was wrong."


	6. Chapter 6

_I can't believe that girl was actually able to hurt me. How did she know when to strike? Was she able to see me? Did Saitama teach her some super speed technique?_ The ninja winced and pressed a hand to his damaged side. He had cleaned and wrapped the wound, but refused to rest until he had answers.

The catgirl was a hero. That much he had gathered from her conversation with the convenience store clerk. When he looked her up online, he was able to find very limited information on her. She was called Samurai Catgirl and was from City G. It said nothing about where she preferred to work or what her special skills were besides being part cat.

It was irksome to think back on their fight. He should have been able to take her down, but she was an oddly skilled opponent. She had twirled and taken a decent amount of damage before the incident. Sonic remembered nearly severing her right arm at the shoulder. The girl had taken the attack with gritted teeth and a sharp yowl of agony, but had continued to fight. Whether it was her cat instincts to fight to the death or her trademark as a fighter, she was unable to stop herself. She was determined.

Sonic had walked into the ghost town, armed and ready to continue their fight if he saw her. More than anything, he hoped to glean more data from the convenience store clerk at the edge of the ghost town. The boy seemed to be pretty interested in the catgirl so he could hold valuable information.

As he continued his stroll, the wound began to throb. He could remember it so clearly. Things had escalated and he had scaled a nearby building faster than a human eye could perceive. He had made it to the rooftop and went to leap down to attack her when suddenly the catgirl was on him. They had struck back and forth with blades at close range and it was as he prepared exploding shuriken that he felt it. A sharp, stinging pain in his side and the unmistakable warmth of blood drenching his shirt. In his brief moment of distraction, despite moving so fast, the girl had managed to slice him open on the side farther from her. She cut him and then leapt to that side of him, hoping to catch him on his wounded side to win the fight.

The corners of his lips drew back as he remembered the fierce look in her vibrant green eyes as she drew back, blood droplets decorating her blades and speckling her face. _She's actually strong_ , he thought with a surge of euphoria. _I want to see her again. I want to fight her again._ His grin grew even wider as he once more pictured those eyes. Their shade was a sharp, almost lime green. Almost a yellow-green, which made her look all the more like a cat fighting for their life. If she could wound him once, surely she could prove a worth adversary again in the future. Excitement flowed through him as he neared the convenience store and saw that same boy from the night of their fight working at the counter.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"When are you going home?"

Noriko had been sitting at the table, staring down at her plate of dinner and trying in vain to lift a fork to her lips. She looked at Saitama across the table, her tail twitching at her side. "Hn. I want to go back to my building, but-"

"Master, letting her go by herself now would be dangerous. Noriko-san is still injured." Genos set a plate in front of Saitama and then seated himself next to Noriko with his own meal. Without a word, he reached over to help lift her fork to her mouth and was only satisfied when she began to chew her food.

The bald hero raised an eyebrow, looking from the cyborg to the catgirl. "She looks fine. She wants to leave anyway. And I told you that it's cramped enough in here as it is."

"Master Saitama, did you catch the person that she fought with?" He saw the older man look a bit sheepish as he glanced away. "Until he is caught, it would be unwise for her to be left alone in her wounded state. If you do not want her in the apartment, I can go-"

"Hn. Just…what if I stay in the next apartment?" the catgirl asked. Her tail curled at the end, ears perked forward as he patted the top of her head.

"I will retrieve your items from your building if you-"

"It's not…hn. I mean, I'm not moving in. I'm just staying there for the night." When he lifted another forkful of food to her lips, she took the bite without complaining, realizing just how difficult he could be to argue with. Chewing, she was once again impressed by his cooking. "Hn. Thank you, Genos-san."

"I don't know why you're both being so formal. I mean, he's basically seen you naked," Saitama pointed out.

Her feline ears flattened, her lips curling back on reflex to bare her fangs. "Just what is it…that you're talking about?" She could feel the fur on her tail beginning to bristle in outrage.

"When he changed your clothes. What'd you _think_ happened? Can you imagine trying to change someone's clothes with your eyes closed?" Saitama caught a blush rising to her cheeks and smiled in that dopey way that he did so often. "Hey, I didn't know you could make that kind of face."

She wanted to tell him off, but stopped herself. Genos really respected him and she did feel indebted to Genos now. Taking a deep breath, she released it quietly and felt herself calming down. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, Noriko watched Genos eat his meal. It was strange. She had seen him eat before, but it always struck her as odd that he was able to enjoy food. _I just need to stay calm. After I heal, I can just leave the city. I need to move on anyway._

"Hey, so what's with Grey Corporation? Genos said that you're trying to destroy it. Don't they make stuff like cellphones and machine parts?"

"They…specialize in electronics," she replied. "The Grey Corporation. They needed young test subjects…so they could start work on medicine and biotechnology. My brother's friend heard that Grey Corporation was looking for test subjects for a particular project…where they fused human and animal DNA to make a more powerful person. He wanted that, but…they said he needed to bring a younger subject. So he chose me.

"That _monster_ …murdered my family…and took me to the testing facility of Grey Corporation…where they made me into _this_. There are others like me…that were altered at a young age. They continued to drag children from their homes. Children that they think would be good candidates. Because they're young…and their minds and bodies aren't fully developed. But _he_ …was too old. They gave him something, but they were unable to give him what he really wanted."

Saitama saw the evil half-smile growing on her face, interrupted when Genos fed her another forkful of rice and vegetables. "So it's about revenge."

"Hn. It's about freeing the others."

"How did you get away anyway?"

"Noriko-san, I was wondering the same thing. The Grey Corporation's testing facility has high quality security systems in place," Genos spoke up.

Seeing that he was watching her, she felt her tail begin to sway side to side lazily and her heart beat a bit faster. _Why is he looking at me like that? After that kiss, he wanted to keep helping me. Even after I rejected him. Why kiss me in the first place?_ She felt him wipe at the corners of her mouth with a napkin and her gaze shot back to him, heat rising to her cheeks. "Um…"

"I saw some rice on your face." He reached over and swiped a metal thumb over her bottom lip to get a grain of rice off of her mouth.

In all honesty, she knew that she overreacted. Noriko jolted away the second that she saw him lick the rice from his thumb and crashed into the wall, blood running from her nose. She quietly swore and looked around for something to soak up the blood. To her further embarrassment, Genos handed her a tissue. She pressed it to her nose and sat facing away from the two male heroes, scowling to herself.

 _What's wrong with me? Why did I get a bloody nose over something like that? And it's not like he's…hot…right?_ She glanced at him over her shoulder and caught him looking at her. Green met gold and she swiftly turned away from him again, her face burning red. _It's just that I'm not used to being around guys my age. Right? No! Damn it! Then it's like I'm weak! So weak that I just fall for the first guy that's nice to me! I won't be like that! I have to be stronger than this!_ Trying to regain her composure, Noriko took a deep breath and exhaled in a sigh. Her injuries pained her after moving around so much so when she sat at the table again, she leaned forward onto her elbows. "Hn. Thank you, Genos-san."

"You have tissue sticking out of your nose," Saitama pointed out. "Looks bloody. Why is your nose bleeding, Nya-chan?"

"…doesn't matter…" she muttered, glancing at Genos. She was now on high alert; waiting to see what he might do next. He was eating, his attention seemingly fixed on his meal. Noriko decided to try using her fork again, determined to prove that she was at least strong enough to feed herself. It almost made it to her lips, but her arm started to shake and fell. Pain made tears spring to her eyes and she bowed her head, trying to hide her discomfort behind stray locks of violet hair.

Genos caught her look of defeat and was about to reach over to help her, but the catgirl stood and excused herself to the bathroom. He turned toward Saitama. "She wants to be independent."

"So just let her go do whatever she wants to do." There was a pause, in which Noriko was unsure of what Saitama did. She was in the bathroom, hearing their voice from behind the door. "Hey, so did you do that thing you were going to do?" Another pause. "How did it go?" There was an almost teasing tone to Saitama's voice when he asked this. As if he could already guess the answer.

"I told Noriko-san that I had feelings for her and kissed her, but she said that she could not do that sort of thing right now. I am sure that she turned me down. I still intend to take care of her until she is well enough to fight and then I would like to spar with her. Ultimately, I would like to help her destroy Grey Corporation, but I know that it could be a ways off."

"Uh, slow down, okay? So you just told her that you like her and kissed her the same day? You can't do that. It's just not how you do things like that."

"Master Saitama, how do you ask girls out?"

"Huh? Um…well, you know. It's like…you tell them that you like them, right? And then you wait for an answer. And sometimes it takes a while. Like a _really_ long time." There was a pause. "What exactly did you say anyway?"

"I told her that I have feelings for her."

"Wait, so you didn't even say what kind of feelings? You just-?"

Noriko opened the bathroom door and walked back to her seat at the table, feeling even more determined to get out of the apartment as soon as possible. _This is bad. I'm pretty sure that I like Genos._


	7. Chapter 7

"Hnn." Noriko stared down at the plate that had been set in front of her, one ear twitching and her tail drooping a little. "This is…?"

"It's kombu and rice." Saitama sat across the table from her, already digging into his share. "What?"

"I can't eat this." She prodded the steamed green vegetation with a chopstick, grimacing. It smelled like food, but she knew better than to try to eat it. _I appreciate him trying to be friendly…and I bet it tastes okay. Although I've never seen him cook before._ Noriko lifted her sharp green eyes from the plate to meet his irritated gaze. "I don't mean-"

"Noriko's teeth are not built for eating leafy vegetables," Genos finished for her. He came from the kitchen with another plate, exchanging her kombu and rice for chicken curry and rice. "When I had my fingers inside her mouth yesterday, I could feel that most of her teeth are sharp and pointed like a cat's instead of flatter in the back like a human's. While she still has flat teeth in the back, they are less flat than ours and there are fewer that are flat on top. If Noriko were to try to eat leafy vegetables, they would get caught in her teeth and fangs. Noriko, I prepared this earlier while you were out training and there is more if you are still hungry."

"…thank you…Genos…" The catgirl felt awkward about dropping the honorific, but when he started to just call her "Noriko", she knew it would be even more awkward if she continued to call him "Genos-san". She started to eat, using the fork that he had set down beside the plate.

"Why were your fingers in her mouth?" Saitama stared across at the two with a deadpan expression.

"I fed Noriko yesterday before she regained her strength."

She felt like her face had caught on fire and bowed her head, wanting to hide her definitely red cheeks. Long strands of violet hair fell around her face as she lifted another forkful of curry to her lips. _This is really sweet. It's still good though. How is he so good at cooking?_ Her tail straightened and bristled, ears perking forward as she felt a hard chest against her back and fingers running through her long hair.

Genos pulled her hair away from her face and secured it, but lingered for a moment. Metal fingertips gently went to one of her human ears and he lightly traced the shell of it. In front of him, Noriko had gone completely still and seemed to not mind when he touched her ear. Almost as if she was unable to even feel it. "Are your human ears functional?"

"N-no. When I mutated, I went deaf in my human ears and lost all feeling in the skin there," she quietly answered. It was embarrassing to talk about. When she went out without her hooded coat, people tended to stare and even ask her which ears were real. She felt the chilled metal suddenly at the base of her right ear, ghosting over the sensitive skin of her neck. "Hn. What…are you doing?"

"I am curious as to how much you can feel. The feeling is only absent until you reach the base of your humans ears, correct?" He saw her nod. "And the skin at the base seems to be very sensitive."

"Okay, can we get back to having dinner? You're making this awkward, Genos." Saitama met both of their gazes with a blank stare.

"Sorry, Master Saitama."

Noriko was glad when Genos sat beside her again and tried to focus on her meal. What he had said was true. Leafy vegetables did get caught in her fangs every time she tried to eat them. Also, the skin around her human ears was extremely sensitive. She could still feel her face burning, remembering the gentle caress of cold metal over her skin. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she caught herself watching him eat.

Despite being a cyborg, she knew that he had a sense of taste and touch. He seemed to enjoy eating and made small indications when he particularly liked something. They were small, almost unnoticeable indications. She could tell from his face that he did not enjoy the kombu. His lips were turned down at the corners ever so slightly and his eyes were just a little narrowed. "Hn. Do you…want to get ice cream later?"

Genos turned his head to look down at her, slightly confused. "Do you want ice cream? If you and Master Saitama both want ice cream, I will go after dinner and-"

"N-no. Er…I'm asking you. I guess. _Just_ you. Do you want to go with me to get ice cream later?" She saw his expression soften and blushed a fresh shade of red. _I like him. I definitely like him. I can't though. There are things that I need to accomplish. I don't have time for figuring this out._

"I'm not invited?" Saitama spoke up.

"Master, I will get you ice cream while we are out," Genos assured him.

"I'm going for a run after I finish eating, but we'll go after that," Noriko stated. _I just need to stay focused and not let him get to me. I have to get back in fighting shape. The best way to heal is to make my body work._ She glanced over at Genos again and saw a change in his expression when he began eating again. He looked pleased now.

When her meal was finished, Noriko set off for her run through the ghost town. She had gone out to train earlier that day, but had been called back for dinner before she could get around to her run. Her mind was on something else as she began at a light jog, moving down the street and away from the apartment building. She was thinking about her fight with Speed o' Sound Sonic. It still struck her as odd that he had been that infuriated at the mere mention of Saitama.

Thinking about the fight inevitably led her to think about how she had wounded him. It was a freak occurrence. She was trying to put herself behind him and managed to slip, her grip on her blades faltering. Both swords slashed into his side and the smell of his blood ignited her prey drive. Despite being battered and bleeding, she had been driven to attack with even more ferocity.

 _Speed o' Sound Sonic. He wasn't as strong as Saitama, but he was still pretty strong. And fast._ The catgirl gritted her teeth and picked up her speed, her limbs aching in protest. She was still healing, but there was no way that she could spend the day sitting in the apartment building with the other two heroes. Genos tended to hover around her, checking on her wounds to see if they needed new bandages. Saitama tended to either ignore her presence or ask questions about her feline mannerisms. _He's…still weird. I don't get that guy._

"So why'd you turn him down?"

Noriko tripped at the sound of Saitama's voice right beside her. Tumbling forward, she rolled and skinned her elbows and knees. She pushed herself off the ground with a snarl and tried to brush dust from her borrowed clothes with dignity. Her tail was still puffed up in alarm, but she managed to hide her surprise from her face. "Hn…did you _follow_ me…?"

"Yeah. So why did you turn down Genos?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about." She started off again at a walk, shoving her hands into the pockets of the baggy green cargo pants. Her tail whipped side to side, showing her irritation.

"He said he told you how he felt."

"Hnn. He said he had feelings for me. He never said what they were," she argued. Noriko knew he was following her. Her pointed ears swiveled a little, picking up on his less than stealthy footsteps.

"You know what he meant. So what'd you tell him?"

She bowed her head and lifted a hand, anxiously gnawing her thumbnail with a fang. "…he took my first kiss…as "Noriko"…"

"Huh? What does that mean? I'm confused."

 _You always look confused!_ Suppressing her frustration, she took a deep breath and sighed. "I wasn't born as "Noriko". I gave myself this name…the day I escaped Grey Corporation. Before I was "Noriko", I was "Project Nya Number 1 First of Her Kind". Before that, I was "Moriyama Hinako". I've never been kissed…as "Noriko". So I was surprised."

"And you turned him down because you were surprised?"

She looked over at him, her tail pausing in its natural swaying motion. "Saitama-san, you…ask weird questions. I just said that I've had three different names and you don't care?"

He gave her a deadpan stare, appearing to genuinely not care. "Well that second name was really weird, but it doesn't really matter. You're "Noriko" now, right? Anyway, why did you turn down Genos?"

Still quite perplexed, she tilted her head. "He…never asked me out. He just…said that he had feelings for me…and kissed me." Her face heated up as she spoke and she absently toyed with a loose lock of purple hair. "I…said that I didn't have time for that stuff…and I _don't_. I have to take down Grey Corporation."

"Yeah, but you're still a teenager, right? You're like eighteen, aren't you? And you're training to get stronger so you can beat that place, which might take a while. Why can't you try doing stuff people your age do?"

"You know…you sound _old_ when you talk that way."

"I'm like seven years older than you." He smiled and reached over, ruffling her hair and messing up her ponytail. "C'mon. Just give him a shot."

"He stole my first kiss."

"It's cute."

"It's not cute…it's…hn. I lost my _kiss virginity_ to a _cyborg_." Her ears flattened, tail drooping a little as she bared her fangs.

Saitama burst into laughter, holding his stomach. "Did you just say "kiss virginity"?! I don't think I've ever heard anyone say that before! That's hilarious!"

She narrowed her eyes and scowled. "I didn't think you could laugh."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I guess…I'll just see how it goes today," she conceded. _It might take a while for me to get strong enough to break the others free. And I'm not going to ask this weirdo to help me. He might accidentally go after the other test subjects and kill them with that crazy punch._ Noriko turned around to face the direction of the apartment building and frowned, sinking a fang into her bottom lip. _My first kiss as "Noriko"…and it was like that. It wasn't bad at all. It was like…he was trying to be really careful with me. A lot more careful than my first kiss as a test subject._

She returned to the building and set off with Genos for the convenience store, both of them being silent. Neither seemed to know what to talk about. The blonde appeared to be lost in thought and Noriko was thinking about how she would apologize to the convenience store clerk for fighting in the store. When he finally began to talk, she jolted at the sudden break in the silence.

"I am glad that you asked me to go with you, Noriko."

"Were you…serious? When you said that you…?"

"I was serious when I said that I have feelings for you. Master Saitama has brought to my attention that I should have been more direct when I spoke to you and I would like to try it again."

The catgirl felt her heart skip a beat and she watched him from the corner of her eye. "…so…try again…?"

The two entered the convenience store side by side and walked over to make their ice cream selection, as well as picking something for Saitama. The young man behind the counter rang up their purchases, keeping his head down to hide his blackened eye and the bandage plastered on his cheek. He gave Noriko a simple nod and she nodded back in silent greeting, promising herself that she would return alone later to figure out what had happened to him.

Once they were back outside, Genos turned his attention back to Noriko. "I have feelings for you and they are romantic feelings. Noriko, I would like to ask you to-"

"F-fine." Her cheeks turned red and she unwrapped her popsicle, trying to distract herself from her embarrassment.

He seemed almost taken aback by her answer. "Are you sure? The last time I spoke to you about these things, you said that you did not have time."

"Well, I…I mean…you were…my first kiss. And I…liked it…and I like you. I…hnn…I have…a crush…on you. S-so we can try…hanging out…like friends at first, okay? I need to take things slower…because I'm still not used to being free like this and acting my age."

"Yes. We can take things slow," he agreed. "You are sure that you want this?"

"…are _you_ sure…?" She tilted her head and ran her tongue along the popsicle, savoring its sweet pineapple flavor.

He could not help but stare as she repeated the action and finally leaned forward toward her. "Yes. I am sure that I want to have a relationship with you, Noriko, and I will do my best to accommodate your needs." Genos saw her face turn a deeper shade of red and came even closer. Before she could pull away, he stole a lick from her frozen treat. She stared up at him, slightly startled by the action. "Would you like a taste of mine?"

She grimaced and went to lick the plain vanilla cone, but found him quickly pulling it away. Her lips met his in a kiss that was harder than before. Butterflies filled her in that moment, making her stomach do flips and making her heart skip a beat. She gripped his wrist tightly and broke the kiss, turning to chomp off the top part of the ice cream. Licking her lips, she pulled back and began to walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hnn…nyah!" Noriko leapt up from the ground, pouncing onto a monster's face with both swords poised to pierce into one eye and one ear. Her legs wrapped around its neck as best they could, her sneakers digging into its furry hide to give her a better hold. "Stop running, damn it!"

"Let me go, you disgusting freak of nature!" The massive weasel thrashed its head side to side, trying to dislodge the catgirl.

"Just _who_ …are you calling a _freak_?!" She drew her left arm back and thrust a sword deep into its ear. It shrieked in a high pitch, freezing in place when it felt the cold steel of her other blade against the tender flesh beneath its eye. "Hn. Stop it. Now."

"I stopped! Do you see me still moving?!"

"Good." Noriko squeezed her legs together, her heels digging in deeper. "So…now that you're listening…what are you doing here?"

All around the two were various onlookers. Parents and children that had been visiting the playground when the monster slithered up out of the sewer. Noriko's nose wrinkled as she tried to ignore the stench of its still wet hair. The girl was also ignoring the stares of the onlookers. Her hood had fallen back to expose her pointed ears and she could hear them talking about her. Like the wounded beast beneath her swords, they were wondering what she really was.

The monster snickered quietly, even as blood gushed around the blade buried in its ear. "They think you're a freak! They know you're just a freak like me! Why are you fighting me when you could help me take them down?!"

"Hnn." She drew back her right arm, leaning back to give herself some room, and thrust the sword through its eye and into its brain. It fell forward, screaming and rolling over the ground as blood seemed to run from the wound like a river. Noriko leapt off of it before it could begin thrashing and landed gracefully on her feet a few meters away.

The catgirl wordlessly pulled up her hood, hearing its dying breaths and the alarmed cries of the families. They were calling after her and she wanted to correct them. She wanted them to know that she was a hero; she was there to help. That would mean talking to them. That was something she simply could not handle.

 _I need to change clothes. I didn't get too much of that stuff on me, but just knowing that I was so close to that gross hair makes my stomach turn._ She heard a soft ringing and turned in time to see a hero on a bicycle approach her side. Noriko met his goggle-hidden gaze and felt her left ear twitch. _He's a hero. What was his name…?_

"Are you Samurai Catgirl?" He was coasting along beside her, not ready to finish his questioning. She nodded in answer to his inquiry, her tail swaying slowly side to side. "I heard that you were in City Z. I don't think we've ever met. Mumen Rider." He slowed to a stop and held out his hand for her to shake.

"Hnn. Noriko." She tentatively shook his hand, but glanced away toward the crowd of people in the park. "So…?"

"Oh! Uh…well…you know. Cats ears are kind of different so…"

"So…they called a "real" hero to take care of the cat mutant…right?" The catgirl bit at her thumbnail as she walked, slightly irritated. It was something she was accustomed to, but it still bothered her every time she was mistaken for a monster. "I'm leaving. Just tell them not to worry."

"Huh? But you helped them."

"It doesn't matter. I look like this so I must be a monster." She glanced back to them again and scowled. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she shouted, "Watch your kids better and maybe a monster won't try to take them!"

Mumen Rider winced and shook his head. "Why did you do that?"

"It doesn't really matter. I'll see you around." Noriko began running to put distance between herself and the crowd and other hero. She only slowed when she reached the ghost town. A sigh escaped her as she trudged back to her building. _I'm a freak. I know I am. I don't have to be reminded. There's no chance I'll ever wake up thinking that I'm normal. I just wish they wouldn't call for other heroes to try to detain me._

Her thoughts shifted from the crowd to someone that she knew would never call her a freak. It brought a rush of blood to her cheeks and a smile tugged at her lips. She and Genos had only begun their relationship a few days ago, but she felt immensely happy each time he spoke to her. She found herself unable to look away when he talked. Though she still found it odd that he liked her.

As she climbed over the window ledge, Noriko felt that she was being watched. The second that her feet were on the ground, her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the building's interior and she spotted a figure crouched near her bag on the floor. The violet fur on her tail puffed up and she narrowed her eyes, her hands curling into fists. "Get out."

"You think that you can make me leave?" He stood and remained where he was, one foot planting on top of her bag. "This is where you live? It's just one level above a shack."

"Hn…just get out then." She could see that he was dressed differently from the last time she saw him. He was wearing a skin tight black bodysuit and armor with a long purple scarf around his neck. Part of the suit was pulled up to cover the lower half of his face, but the corners of his eyes still revealed that he was smirking behind the dark material. Noriko smirked back as her tail started to move side to side. She was remembering their fight. As painful as the injuries had been, it had been one of the most exciting battles she had ever experienced. He was a true challenge. Crossing her arms, she felt her ears perk forward. "You like it…and you know it."

Grey eyes moved up and down her figure, taking in every detail. "You heal quickly," he realized, excitement trickling into his tone. "Is that accelerated healing or were you just faking the pain last time?"

"Accelerated healing. So…what do you want?"

"I want a rematch. And I'm not leaving until you agree to fight me again." He tugged down the tight fabric to reveal his grin and felt a spark of amusement when she continued to smirk. "Come on, Noriko!"

She leaned back against the window ledge, absently running her sharp nails along the wall behind her. "Hnn. Now how would that be fair…when _you're_ still healing?" The catgirl was about to laugh, but immediately went silent when she found him standing right in front of her. He was still wearing that wide, unsettling grin and she found herself at a loss for what to say.

"Fight me. Right now."

"If you're Saitama's enemy…why not fight him instead? He's stronger."

"I'm not looking for a real challenge; I'm looking for something fun. And nothing would be more fun than making you fall and beg for mercy." A light laugh accompanied his words as he saw a faint blush rise to her cheeks. "What's the matter, Noriko? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'm not putting up with cat puns," she snarled, tilting her head to glare up at him. "You want a fight? Fine. At least now…I can go all out without being mistaken for a monster."

"Not here."

"Hn?" She was glad when he stepped back, but her fury ignited again as he slung her bag over his shoulder. "What…do you think you're doing?"

Sonic's grin did not waver as he started toward her once more, his steps slow and a little threatening. "I don't want any interruptions and if we stay here, your friends might interfere. I'm taking your bag to make sure that you don't back out of our fight."

 **Shift P.O.V**

He was still healing from their last fight, but when he found her hideout, he knew that he had to act fast before she moved on. From what he could gather, she rarely stayed in one place for more than a handful of days. However, Sonic had not expected for her to be fully healed. His own wound was just now starting to become a scar, still occasionally opening and bleeding a little.

Waiting for her return had been exciting, but when she appeared in the window, he felt his heart begin to race. He could not wait to challenge her to another fight. It was only when he got close that he found his heart pounding for a different reason. When her ears drew back, it was oddly cute. Her sharp green eyes glared up at him with a fire burning in their depths and that made his grin spread.

She was interesting. She was mysterious. Above all else, she was actually a skilled fighter and presented a challenge to him. He could kill her if he went all out, but the challenge came from toying with her. Too much and she would die. Not enough and she could really do some damage. The challenge was to find a balance.

As she ran at him with both swords drawn, Sonic could feel his grin returning behind the partial covering. He easily blocked her strikes, watching her adjust her stance to try to change angles. The ferocity in her stare was like a cat's, determined to catch the light from a laser pointer. It drew a laugh from him, which she clearly did not take kindly to. "What's the matter, Noriko? Can't keep up?"

"Hnn. I'm just…getting _started_ , you creep!" She began to swing the blades more wildly, spinning as she moved to pursue him and gaining momentum. Her long, vibrant hair twirled behind her like a violet banner.

A windblade kick sent her hurtling onto the ground backwards, the air knocked from her lungs. She quickly regained her balance and shifted into a crouched position, but he soon had her dangling off the ground by her neck. The points of her swords pricked against his sides, but the tip of his own katana pressed at her chest through her shirt.

Noriko bared her fangs in a silent hiss and tried to lunge forward to bite him, but was stopped by his grip on her throat. Her ears were drawn back, tail whipping at the air violently as she pressed the points of her blades closer against his sides. The catgirl's lips moved, but no sound came out. It was still clear what she was saying. "Let go."

Sonic pushed the katana forward, cutting through the fabric of her shirt and nicking her skin. Blood ran down her chest as her face contorted in pain. He pulled the blade away and sheathed it smoothly, not taking his eyes off of hers. He knew he was grinning and he knew it was unprofessional, but this was not business. "Are you going to beg?" He loosened his grip on her throat ever so slightly to let her take a deep breath.

"Hn…please…let go." She was rewarded with his grip relaxing and as she dropped to her feet, she was alarmed to find him already attacking again.


	9. Chapter 9

NeonHorizon: Hn. Should I make this rated M like Persistence or do you like it rated T? I can't decide.

* * *

 _Three offices nearby. One in city W and two in City V. It would be easier to hit the one in City W because the facility should be smaller._ Noriko clicked on the link for the City W Grey Corporation office. It showed the address and listed the services that the office could provide. As she read through it, her tail curled at the end. It was a smaller facility, as she had expected, and would have fewer staff members to deal with. _I have to start somewhere, I guess. This shouldn't be too difficult. I just need to show them that they can't get away with…what they're…_

Noriko's ears flattened against her head as she lifted her gaze from the laptop screen. There was a figure standing across the room from her, looking around a little in puzzlement. "Hn…who let you in?" she asked, closing the laptop.

"You don't have a door. Or windows. Or anything. I thought you'd at least have a burner or something to cook with," Saitama remarked. He crossed the room, hands in his pockets, and stared down at her. "What're you doing anyway? I thought you'd be out training at this time of day."

"I'm just…doing some research. So why are you here?" She pushed herself to stand and put away her laptop, knowing that she would be unable to achieve much more while he was there.

"Did you eat yet?"

"…no…why?"

"I wanted to get lunch, but Genos isn't back yet. And I know you just eat junk food when he doesn't bring you stuff." He saw her bare her fangs and tilted his head as a smile crept across his face. "You're hungry, aren't you, Nya-chan?"

"Hnn…I could eat," she muttered, running her fingers through her violet hair. She grabbed her jacket and was putting it on as she noticed him looking at her bag. "What…are you staring at?"

"I thought girls usually had a ton of clothes."

"…have to travel light…" It was the truth; Noriko only owned three pairs of pants and two different shirts. She had scavenged them from a bin in a store where everything was extremely cheap, back when she first escaped Grey Corporation.

"Because of your revenge plan?" He saw her nod and followed her out of the building. "How's that going?"

She looked over at the bald man, absently running the tip of her tongue over her fangs. "Just…difficult to know where to start. But I've got a lead at least."

"Yeah? Well that's good." The inside of the building had been kind of dim so he had not noticed before, but now that they were outside, he saw something a little strange about her. "Uh…are you okay?"

The catgirl grimaced, realizing that her injuries were now revealed. Her cheek had a large cut across it, her forearms wrapped in gauze to protect a handful of other slashes and bruises from her fight with Sonic. Things had gotten heated after he nicked her chest with his blade. She was still unsure of why he had let her live. The fight ended with her forced to her knees and when her eyes met his, the man's grin seemed to widen beyond what she thought a human's mouth was capable of. Her phone was taken, his number was entered, and he left her with the invitation to challenge him again when she was even stronger.

"Hn…I'm fine. Just a little banged up," she replied. The girl absently rubbed at her wounded cheek, her frown deepening. _Why did he want to fight so badly? He looked so happy. It was…creepy._ Noriko shook her head and glanced over at Saitama. "There's this…ninja…that keeps picking fights with me."

"A ninja?"

"Yeah. It's this ninja…they say they're a guy, but…they look kind of feminine. And they call themselves Speed o' Sound Sonic," she continued. Noriko watched his face for signs of recognition, but the man simply stared blankly. "He said he was your enemy…?"

"Uh… _oh_. That guy." He frowned and looked forward. "He's pretty annoying. He keeps picking fights, but he never wins."

"…I figured…" The two arrived at an udon shop and ate in silence. She sat watching the other hero eat, astounded at how absentminded he was. _Sonic says that he's Saitama's enemy, but Saitama barely seemed to know who he was. How can he claim to be someone's rival when they don't even know who he is? And…I'm still not fully convinced that he's a guy._ She snickered and lifted some noodles to her lips.

Saitama finished eating first and stared at her from across the table with his typical deadpan expression. "So how are you going to take down that business? And how did you escape anyway? Genos said that their facilities are pretty secure."

"Hn. I escaped…because my door was left open." She frowned, remembering the day that she had managed to flee the facility. Her cell door had been ever so slightly ajar that morning and she had found the corridor vacant of guards. It seemed that every door that she needed to be unlocked was unlocked and she was ultimately able to slip out and to freedom. "I…had help. I know that I had help because…I was just too lucky that day. I just don' know who it might have been that helped me. The guards were all vicious and the scientists were… _unsettling_. I can't imagine them helping me."

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," he admitted, looking up from digging through the remaining partial noodles at the bottom of his bowl.

The catgirl tilted her head, one ear twitching faintly. "You know…you're kind of…" He raised an eyebrow and she just shook her head. "Never mind. So where's Genos today?"

"Fighting a monster or something. He got a call earlier and just kind of took off." Saitama let her pay for their meals and when they set off back for the ghost town, he seemed to be in good spirits.

She walked with her hands shoved into her pockets, reflecting on her fight with Sonic. It had felt strange from the start and the fact that she now had his number was beyond peculiar. _Why would he give me his number? Why does he seem so dead set on fighting me again?_ An idea sparked within her and she grinned, drawing her phone from her pocket.

"What're you doing?"

"I just…had a wonderful idea," she murmured, unable to hide the excitement from her voice. She typed out a message and it was sent. The phone was hurriedly tucked away again and she stretched her arms over her head, feeling her back pop a little. "So…what are you doing now?"

"I'm going home. It's hot out here."

"Hnn. Yeah, it is," she agreed. Noriko could feel sweat forming on her forehead and beneath her arms. The thought of returning to her door-less, air conditioning free home was dreadful. She waited, hoping that he might ask her to go with him, but the man seemed to not even consider it. _Alright. I guess I'll just tough it out._

The air in the building was stifling. She sprawled on the floor, her shirt discarded and wearing just a sports bra and shorts. Even with the extra layer of cloth gone, the heat was still unbearable. _I can't believe…it got this hot so fast. This morning was so nice…and it was even nice on the walk to the restaurant. So what happened?!_ The catgirl's ears flattened, her tail weakly thumping against the floor at her side as she tried to think about cold weather to make her feel better.

A few hours passed and Noriko finally decided that she had suffered enough. Sitting upright, she glared at the empty doorway across from where she was. She put her shirt back on and stood, gritting her teeth as every movement seemed to make her even warmer. "I'm getting in…whether he likes it or not! Wait. Hnn. Perfect! This is the perfect plan!" She grabbed her wallet and set off.

The convenience store was nice and cold when she stepped inside. It almost made her want to just stay there, but she wanted to be able to relax. A glance toward the counter showed it empty and she soon picked up on footsteps approaching from her other side. She turned her head and felt heat rise to her face. "H-hello," she greeted the young clerk.

"Hey. So…um…g-getting ice cream?" he asked, observing her position near the frozen treats.

"…it's really hot out there…"

"You look really hot. Er…I mean…um…w-well you look pretty warm. I mean…" He rubbed the back of his neck, his face bright red. "S-sorry, Noriko-san."

"No…it's…fine," she assured him. The catgirl turned her attention back to the ice cream selection, her tail shifting and curling behind her. With the heat, she had decided to just leave her coat behind at the building. As he had said before, not many people went to that store.

The young man smiled a bit shyly and looked down for a moment before returning his gaze to her. "M-my shift ends pretty soon. If you don't mind waiting for a little bit…I-I mean if you want…I-I could…treat you to better ice cream."

"…better ice cream…?"

"Yeah! There's this place near the train station and it's really, really good! They have better flavors, too! S-so…if you don't mind waiting…we could go there and I'll buy us both ice cream."

 **Shift P.O.V**

The plan was to get some ice cream to surprise Noriko and Saitama. After all, she was most likely at the apartment. There was no way that the catgirl would be out in this heat or even in her stuffy hideout. Genos was sure that she would rather be indoors so she would go wherever she could cool off.

When he returned to City Z, he just happened to see it. The sight made him pause on the sidewalk and he frowned. The catgirl was outdoors, on the sidewalk outside of the train station, with a young man around his age. The two had ice cream cones and the catgirl appeared immensely pleased.

What really bothered him was the boy's face. He was blushing and seemed really happy to be walking with the girl. Genos watched them for a while before setting off for the apartment. _She said that she wanted to have our relationship progress slowly, but she is eating ice cream with someone else as if she has been with him for a while. When did she meet that boy?_

"Oh, hey. You really missed out today, Genos. Nya-chan treated me to lunch," Saitama told him. "Huh? Hey. You okay?"

"Noriko is with another man."

"Uh…what? Wait, are we talking about the same girl? Nya-chan doesn't seem like the type to have friends."

"I saw her today with another man, eating ice cream." The blonde closed the door behind him as he entered and frowned. "I will talk with her tonight."

"Just take it easy, okay?"


	10. Chapter 10

His wound had finally healed so he hoped to find her quickly. A sweep of the ghost town revealed nothing of interest, besides Saitama. The hero had watched him speed past without a word, but he had definitely seen him. Now he was in town, walking around and wondering what to do with the rest of his day. He had planned to find her and pick a fight. Having no current jobs, he was actually finding himself bored.

When he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he swiftly turned and prepared to fight. His eyes were met with a young woman around his age, wearing a black suit and sunglasses. Long, wild grey hair hung over her eyes and she grinned up at him. "What do you want?"

"It's…Speed o' Sound Sonic…right? The ninja…the assassin…the _human garbage_ that fought with a purple-haired catgirl near the ghost town?!"

Looking down into her pale eyes, he saw absolutely no sanity there. "What did you call me? Just what do you want?"

"That cute, little catgirl…comes from Grey Corporation's biotechnology laboratory…and I'd like to get her back. My cute… _sweet_ …little _pet_." A blush rose to her cheeks as she spoke, her breathing growing heavy.

He took a step back from her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm _saying_ …that I want to _hire_ you…to catch my pet…and return her to me." She reached into the suit jacket she wore and produced a business card. "Grey Kyouna…vice president of Grey Corporation and…collector of cute, little pets."

Sonic barely spared the card a glance. "What do I get out of helping you?"

Her grin spread and she tilted her head. "What…do you _mean_?! She's an…absolute _treasure_ to fight! Grey Corporation…we still have her last opponent from the facility…in the medical bay. He's been in a come…for so long…because of _her_! Knocked his head so hard…we thought he'd _die_! She's _brilliant_! And in feral cat mode…she's absolutely _deadly_!"

The idea that she had such strength made him remember their last fight. A grin tugged at the corners of his lips, but he refused to show his bad habit in front of this stranger. "What's feral cat mode?"

The young woman touched the tip of his nose, giggling to herself. "The smell of human blood…drives her _crazy_! The longer she smells it…and the more blood there is…the stronger she gets! She could even lose her _humanity_! Heheheh! It's just…so _evil_ …but so _cute_! And so…will you catch my favorite pet…and return her to me?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko wiped blood from her face, scowling. She had expected the monster to be cleaner before dying. The thing that she had fought spewed blood and bodily fluids in every direction, pus dripping from its abdominal area and soaking the grass. It was finished now; lying in ruins on the ground at her feet. Still, she wished that it could have been less messy. Her shirt and skin were besmirched with red droplets and splashes. She could feel it on her cheek and wanted to retch. _At least it wasn't stomach acid this time._

Turning away, she looked toward City Z. With Genos out of town and Saitama just not caring, she had been forced to fight the monster alone before it could get too close to the city. It was unclear where the thing had come from or what its real motive was, but she could tell by looking at it that it was malevolent. Again, she looked down at her clothes and grimaced at the mess. If nothing else, it would have caused a fair amount of destruction if it had gotten into City Z.

 _I need to clean this off_ , she determined as she ran her fingers through her hair. She winced, remembering the blood, and shook her head. Going into town to use a bath house was out of the question. Somehow, she knew that asking Saitama if she could borrow his bathroom would result in rejection.

A stream in the forest would have to do. It was easy enough for her to find one and she stripped off her jacket and sneakers. A quick rinse got off most of the mess, with the exception of a few chunks that clung to her flesh. She was scrubbing at her arms with her bare hands when her left ear twitched. The feeling of being watched made her glance over her shoulder. Nothing was behind her.

She was on high alert now. Though she could not be sure if it was human or monster, she knew that something was watching her. The gaze made goose bumps rise on her flesh and she sank a fang into her bottom lip to try to distract herself. She wanted to finish washing away the blood and then return to her makeshift home. She could always seek a bath house at night once most normal people would be settled in their homes for the evening.

 _I didn't sense anyone on my way to the stream. Is it an animal? Or maybe it's Genos?_ Over the past couple of weeks, she had noticed him monitoring her when he seemed to think she was preoccupied. It was hard to miss the cyborg standing across the street watching her train or attempting to subtly follow her down a crowded sidewalk. Even if he had tried to hide his presence, he would still have stuck out.

As Noriko finished rinsing the blood from her legs, she straightened and felt a hand swiftly clap over her mouth. The pressure was hard and she felt something wet smearing over her mouth and nose while another hand gripped her upper arm. Her body was lifted, turned, and sent flying backwards. The hero's swords, jacket, and shoes were left at the water's edge as a figure in black pursued her.

The catgirl's back struck a tree trunk hard and she twisted to avoid a shuriken burying in her throat. _What the hell was that?!_ She narrowed her bright green eyes on the figure in the distance and shakily reached to her mouth to try to figure out what he had smeared over her lips and nose. Her fingers came away dark crimson and when she lifted her gaze to him again, she saw the fresh wound shining red on his forearm. "What…did you do to me?!"

Sonic unsheathed his blade from behind him and grinned evilly. "Somebody told me that catgirls like the smell of human blood. They said that it drives you crazy. It looks like they were right." He could see her pupils dilating, her tail puffing up and swishing side to side as if she was hunting prey. "What's the matter, Noriko? You're looking _feral_."

She crouched low to the ground, her feline ears flattening as she released a hiss. Her sharp nails dug into the earth beneath her and she could feel a growl settling at the back of her throat. "Why would you do this?!"

"I want you to go all out! No holding back! Come at me with everything you've got!" He was suddenly right in front of her, bringing his blade down over his head to strike at her.

Noriko moved fast to block it, lifting her left arm and letting it bury in her flesh. Blood flowed from the wound, but his katana was now stuck in her flesh. When he tried to draw it out, he found her lunging forward with her fangs bared. Her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her attached to him as she snapped at his throat again and again.

Sonic growled at her attempt and moved, slamming her back into a tree and pinning her there with his body. He released his katana and instead gripped her throat, forcing her head back to hit the tree trunk behind her. The catgirl's eyes narrowed up at him, burning with complete and utter rage. "Is that all you've got?" he taunted. "I hoped that feral cat mode would make you more powerful, but you look _pathetic_."

"I'm just getting started!" Noriko moved on instinct and forced her way to his arm, sinking her fangs deeply into his already wounded appendage. He gritted his teeth and grabbed the katana. It was pulled from her flesh and then plunged into her shoulder, nearly piercing through to the tree. She released his arm, throwing her head back and shrieking in agony. "You… _bastard_! That _hurts_!"

His hand gripped her neck again and he grinned down at her, keeping her face positioned so that she had to look at him. "What's wrong, Noriko? You can't take a little _pain_?" The ninja slammed his hips into hers, forcing her back to hit the tree even harder. He saw a pinkish hue rise to her cheeks and his grin grew, moving past what he knew was normal. It was unprofessional, but this was most definitely not business. "What? Don't tell me that the little hero is a virg-?"

"Let me go! Let me go right now or I'll-!"

"What are you going to do?" He saw his blood shining on her fangs and painted around her lips like macabre makeup. She began to thrash to try to free herself, desperate to get away from him, but he easily turned and slammed her into another tree trunk. Her leg lifted and kicked at him in an effort to keep him at bay, but he was soon on her again. His fingers tangled in her wild, violet hair and forced her face up so it was inches from his own. "What's the matter? I thought all of you heroes were supposed to be brave!"

Her mind was in an utter panic. It was true; she was terrified. Her feral mode not only made her stronger, but it messed with her ability to reason. This was why it was so dangerous for her to fight humans. Why she had always had to wear a mask when she worked as an assassin. Why she tried to avoid fighting evil humans and tried to fight monster exclusively. Not only was she afraid that he might kill her, but there was another fear. A fear that he might do something worse.

"I heard that you were an assassin, too," he remarked. "No wonder you can keep up with me. I'm almost impressed. But you're still just a girl, aren't you?" His free hand gripped her chin and forced her head back, his face drawing close to the side of her neck. "If I wanted to kill you, it would be easy. Just a quick slice to your jugular and you would bleed out. But that would be a waste."

Her shoulder ached as he reached over to casually twist the blade planted in her flesh. A sharp cry of pain left her, followed by a string of curses. "Let me go!" she demanded once more, tears glimmering in her eyes. She could taste his blood on her lips and it was driving her insane. Her hands went to his chest when he drew close, pushing at him with all of her strength.

"Yeah. It would be a waste to let you get away like that. Not many people can keep up with me the way that you can. You're not as fast, but you're still better than most of the people I've fought." A rather evil thought came to him as he stared down into her teary green eyes and he decided to try it. He leaned down and covered her lips with his, tasting his own blood and marveling at how soft her lips were. She did not put up with it for long; sinking a fang deep into his bottom lip and forcing him to break the kiss.

She watched him wipe his mouth on the back of his hand and felt her heart start to beat even faster. _What is he going to do?! What is he-?_ A gasp escaped her when she felt blood-slickened lips on the side of her neck. Her body tensed in his hold and her fingertips dug into his chest. "What…are you doing…to me?!"

Before she could get an answer, he had moved aside and a powerful blast struck her square in the chest. Gritting her teeth, she tried to focus her gaze on whoever it had come from and was met with a slightly blurry figure with blonde hair. _Genos?! Wait…was he actually watching me earlier?_ Shaking her head, she pushed herself to stand and ignored the pain that was running through her arm and chest. The smell of Sonic's blood was still clouding her mind and her thoughts swiftly turned from Genos to the ninja.

The cyborg watched as she sprinted toward the dark-haired man, swiping at him with her sharp nails and attempting to bite any exposed flesh that she could. He had barely noticed who her opponent was when he interfered. All he had seen was that another man had pinned Noriko down and was kissing her neck. It was enough to make him take action and now he was glad that he had. The very sight of Speed o' Sound Sonic made him join the catgirl in the fight.

Sonic was easily dodging her attacks, watching her come at him again and again. It was only now that he was seeing the true power of her feral cat mode. The girl's nails were lengthening and when they missed him, swiping instead at a tree trunk, he saw that they had grown immensely sharp. They sliced through the tree bark like it was nothing. He wished that she had retained some of her human logic though. None of her hits were connecting and it was if she was unable to read his very obvious intentions. However, he was rather impressed when she managed to kick a tree beside him and split it in two.

"Noriko, that is enough! Allow me to finish this fight for you!" Genos shouted above her feline snarls.

She received no further warning before she was hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of rice. The catgirl hissed in outrage and swiped at his back, slicing through his shirt and thrashing her legs against his front. Her efforts were futile; his hold was secure and he was determined to keep her out of danger. She took the moment to try to wipe Sonic's blood from her face, licking her hand to get it off.

"Now!"

"W-wait! What?!" The catgirl flew through the air and had to improvise. She twisted in midair and shifted position as Sonic came into view below her. Noriko landed on her feet in front of him and rushed forward. She leapt and drew her lips back, prepared to tear into the man's throat with her sharp teeth. In a flash, he was gone. The grass was wet with blood and she grimaced at the strong scent. Her eyes turned to Genos as he approached, trying to gage whether or not he was a threat in her hazy mind.

He caught her in his arms as she fell forward, the energy drained after feral cat mode. "Noriko? Do not worry; I will keep you safe as you recover your strength."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hnn. Can you…just leave me alone?" Noriko slouched at the table, keeping her head bowed. Her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, but the cyborg was now worrying over something else. _Why can't he just go to the kitchen or something? It's embarrassing enough to be seen in my feral cat mode; I don't need him to bring up my fight with Sonic._

"Are you sure that you do not want me to pursue him?"

"…yes…I'm sure, so…just…" To her further irritation, she felt metal fingers running through her long violet hair. It was both frustrating and oddly soothing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm metal fingertips trailing gently over her scalp. The catgirl subconsciously began to purr, her tail curling in contentment.

When she felt that she was being watched, she refused to open her eyes. Her cheeks burned with a blush, but she was not about to look across the table at Saitama. He was undoubtedly wearing that unsettling, slightly dopey, smile. She leaned back a little and felt her hair being gathered into a hair tie. Her lips twisted into a frown and her blush intensified as Genos went to the kitchen.

 _He was just trying to pull my hair back. Of course._ She half-opened her eyes, trying not to look over at Saitama. The girl's shoulder and forearm were stinging fiercely from being stabbed and cut, but it was nothing that she could not handle. She was used to these minor pains from her time as an assassin. It was nothing compared to what she endured at Grey Corporation.

"Hey, so…what happened to you? You look pretty messed up," Saitama finally spoke up.

Her sharp green eyes darted across the table to the man and then quickly looked away. _How can he just sit there without a shirt on? And how can a guy with a face like that have a body like that? It doesn't match at all!_ She bit her thumbnail and her tail flicked at the floor behind her. "Speed o' Sound Sonic."

"What? He challenged you to a fight?"

"He…ambushed me…when I was rinsing off some blood."

"Did you bite him?" He raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a little. "You've got blood all over your face. It's pretty gross."

"Hn. I did bite him, but…he also smeared his blood on my face when he ambushed me." She wiped at it with her sleeve, but it had dried and came off in dark flakes. The smell was still there and she forced herself to hold her breath as she tried to get it off.

"Just lick your hand and get it off. Cats do that with their paws, right?"

Her eyes narrowed upon him and she snarled. "I'm not a cat."

"You're half cat, right? What's the difference?"

"I don't like the taste of blood and this isn't even mine! Do you really think that I want to lick a stranger's blood off of-?!" Noriko tensed, her tail puffing up as Genos gripped her chin from behind and tilted her head back. She stared up into his gold and black eyes as he wiped away the blood with a wet cloth. "Th…thank you."

"I had forgotten that you had blood on your face. I was preoccupied with taking care of your wounds," he apologized. The blonde stared down at her, his fingers lingering near her lips when the blood had been wiped away. When he tentatively traced over her bottom lip with his thumb, he saw her face turn a soft pink. "Noriko, I-"

"Hey, when is dinner going to be ready?" Saitama interrupted.

"It will be a few minutes, Master Saitama."

Noriko watched Genos return to the kitchen and frowned. She glanced to the bald hero across from her. He was now watching the news, but seemed to only half care what was going on. He reached for a book behind him on the shelf and fell onto his back to start reading. The catgirl carefully pushed herself to stand and followed the blonde cyborg into the other room.

He was working diligently at the stovetop, tending to a bubbling pot on one of the burners. Of course, he immediately knew that she was there. Genos looked over his shoulder at her and then turned back to the food. "Dinner will be ready soon, Noriko. You do not need to trouble yourself."

Her ears turned back and she leaned against the counter beside him, biting her thumbnail. "I just…wanted to be near you," she murmured. _This is embarrassing. I do want to be near him, though. I don't want to be alone with Saitama. It's awkward._ A heavy sigh left her lips, drawing his attention back to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. It's…it's probably nothing, Genos." She jumped a little when he set down the ladle he was using to stir the food and her tail puffed up again. "Hn? Ah…Genos…?" Noriko found his eyes shifting to hers and she tensed. The blonde was soon in front of her, a hand planted on the counter to either side of her. The catgirl's heart raced as she subconsciously tilted her head to be able to look up into his eyes. "Genos…?"

"Noriko. Are you jealous of the attention that I give to Master Saitama? I must pay attention to him because he is my mentor. He is teaching me how to be stronger. I must watch him whenever possible and I must learn from him at every opportunity. In order to maintain a good relationship with Master Saitama, I must make meals for him. If this makes you jealous, then-"

"I'm not! Hnn. I mean…I'm not jealous…of Saitama. I don't care that you pay attention to him." Her voice dropped to a near whisper as she averted her gaze. "…even if it is a little excessive…" She winced when he leaned down, bringing his face closer. The cyborg's stare became intense, one hand gripping her chin as he pinned her in place with his metal frame. _Did I make him mad? What is he going to do?_ Her eyes closed tightly as he closed the distance between them.

A gentle kiss was pressed to her lips, their texture satisfyingly soft against his own artificial flesh. He felt her body tense beneath his and wrapped his other arm around her, his left hand pressing against her back. The catgirl's hands hesitantly moved to grip the front of his shirt, purring as she kissed back. When he finally broke the kiss, he let the hand on her back trail up to rub behind one of her feline ears. "I apologize if you feel neglected, Noriko. I will make time for you from now on."

"Don't…worry about it, alright?" Noriko could easily recall the recent incidents where he had followed her, thinking that she was unaware of it.

"I will make time for you," he repeated firmly.

"Hn. A-alright." She bowed her head when he returned to his task and another sigh left her. The second that he turned in her direction, she shook her head. "Sonic…knew about my feral cat mode. It's been bothering me. No one outside of Grey Corporation should know about it."

Genos paused in his task, his mouth turning down at the corners. "Do you suspect that he may have spoken to someone from Grey Corporation?"

"Or…someone sought him out. If that's the case, then they probably know that I'm in City Z." The tip of her tail flicked against the counter behind her and she frowned deeply.

"If you are afraid that they will come for you-"

"The last fight that I had at the laboratory ended with my opponent almost dying. If they want to take me, they will have to take a _corpse_ ," she growled. He patted the top of her head and she grimaced.

"They will not take you. Between myself and Master Saitama-"

"I'm not part of this," Saitama called from the other room.

"I will not let Grey Corporation take you, dead or alive," Genos promised.

Noriko looked toward the other room, her left ear twitching. _Saitama has pretty good hearing._ Her attention was dragged back when a warm metal hand caressed her cheek. A soft meow left her lips and she bit at her bottom lip. "Genos…?"

"What is the worst thing that Grey Corporation could use to try to bring you back to their laboratory?" he inquired.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "…that woman…with the grey hair…or maybe that creep, if he ever woke up from his coma…"

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Saitama spoke from the doorway. Immediately, Noriko moved further away from Genos and blushed pink. "Huh? Were you making out or something?"

"That was a few minutes ago," Genos bluntly replied.

"I'm…going back to the table," the catgirl announced. She returned to her seat, flopping onto her back on the floor and closing her eyes. The bandages on her shoulder and forearm were wet. The cyborg's kiss had made her blood pump faster and it leaked through the gauze. _What am I going to do? If Grey Corporation knows where I am, I'll never be able to take them down!_

Her thoughts shifted to the blonde's kiss and it inevitably reminded her of the encounter with Sonic. The brief kiss that he had given her. She scowled and let her wounded arm rest over her eyes, blocking out the light from the window. The taste of Sonic's blood still lingered on her tongue and she found herself wondering what might have happened if Genos had not interfered.

"Uh…you okay? Did you pass out from blood loss?" Saitama asked.

She moved her arm and stared up at the hero now standing over her. "Hnn. Girl stuff…" she muttered.

"What? Are you having dirty thoughts about Genos?" He flashed that dopey smile of his when she blushed. "So are things getting pretty serious?"

"No. Hn. I mean…I'm not having dirty thoughts…and I don't know how serious things are…between me and Genos."

Saitama crouched down, absently reaching to stroke behind one of her feline ears. "You look like that grouchy cat that was popular a few years ago."

"…you look like an egg…"

When Genos returned to the room, he found Noriko snarling and his master holding her by the back of her neck. Her body was limply lying across the table, her fangs sliding free of his other hand as she met the cyborg's gaze. He stared down at the two for a long moment before approaching the table with three plates of curry and rice. The plates were set down before he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her back so her bottom made contact with the floor.

Saitama shook his hand, trying to dispel the stinging sensation, and frowned at Noriko. "That was rude, Nya-chan."

"What happened?" Genos look between the two as they began to eat and soon realized that neither wanted to explain their actions to him. "Noriko?"

Her eyes narrowed on Saitama and she bared her fangs. "He touched my stomach."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hnnn…?" Noriko purred, curling up on her side in the warm sunlight that spilled in through the window. The floor beneath her was hard and a little cold, but the sunlight more than compensated for it. Sleep was still receding when her left ear twitched, picking up on a faint sound similar to footsteps. She twisted into a crouched position, green eyes snapping open and focusing on the figure in the doorway to her room. Her lips parted on reflex, fangs bared, but her mouth slowly relaxed as she registered who the visitor was.

The room behind him was dark, the cyborg's body dimly lit by the light coming in from the farthest window. He studied her crouched form and took a step toward her. "Noriko, it is dangerous to sleep in a building without doors or windows."

Her stance relaxed gradually and she pushed herself to stand. "I need to get a door," she quietly agreed.

"I know that you are opposed to living with Master Saitama, but you should at least consider relocating to another building that is more secure. With Grey Corporation aware of your whereabouts and that pervert ambushing you-"

"I know. I might…look around a little later. For a place to stay." She grabbed her hooded sweatshirt from the floor and quirked an eyebrow. "Hn. Wait…pervert?" Shaking her head, the catgirl yawned and reached for her swords. Her intent was to train for a while with her blades and then search the ghost town for a new building.

"Noriko, I came to ask if you have plans this afternoon."

"Hn. Nothing…except maybe another nap later. I-I don't really want to spar, so before you try to ask-"

"Today I won two movie tickets in a raffle at the grocery store. I would like for you to go with me." Genos held up the two tickets, his expression unwavering from its usual intense stare.

She tilted her head, her tail curling slightly at the end as it lifted. "A movie…? Is Saitama-san busy today?"

"Master Saitama is free today."

"So why not ask _him_? I'm sure you would rather go with him anyway; he's your mentor." Noriko ran her fingers through her long violet hair, grimacing at the tangles. _Train. Nap. Maybe I'll go to the convenience store and get ramen for dinner. Then I should train some more. I should be able to get a good night's sleep at this rate._

The catgirl started to walk toward the doorway with the intention of sidling past Genos to get outside. Metal fingers closed around her upper arm and she found herself glancing up into his golden eyes. "Hn?"

"I would rather go on this date with you," he stated, running a chilled fingertip along her jawline. "Will you go with me to a movie and dinner?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks, making them burn warmly. "D-date?"

"Yes. I stopped at Master Saitama's apartment before I came to approach you and I conducted some research on how best to go on a date. Will you go with me?" Genos stared back into her eyes, seeing them widen slightly. "Noriko?"

She nodded her agreement and went to put away her swords. _My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest!_ The catgirl pulled up her hood to hide her pointed feline ears and left the building with him.

The walk into the city was at a rather brisk pace, set by the cyborg. Noriko walked with her head bowed, trying not to feel too self-conscious. Since the incident at the park, she had started to hide her cat features less when she went out. Though she was still nervous. Sometimes people called her a monster or they said that she should be working in a maid café. The second one was just an odd sort of insult, but the first one stung every time she heard it.

When they were seated in the movie theater, she let her hood fall back and sank low in her seat beside Genos. She bit at her thumbnail as she waited for the movie to begin, her tail twitching in discomfort. When some people tried to cross the aisle in front of them, she finally drew her legs up beneath her on the seat and let her tail rest across her lap.

"Noriko, are you alright?" The blonde turned to look at her directly and saw the pink hue of her cheeks. "Are you nervous?"

"Hn…I've never…been on a date before," she confessed. "A-and going out like this…it feels like people are staring."

"People are staring because we are heroes."

"They're staring because I have _cat ears_!" Noriko hissed. Her ears flattened in despair and she slouched a little more. "I'm…ruining this date."

"You are not ruining this date; we have barely started. I was going to wait for this, but I think that now is the perfect time." Genos gripped her hand gently, pulling it away so she could no longer bite her thumbnail. His metal digits laced with her slender fingers and he gave a slight squeeze. "Does this make you feel better?"

She nodded, now biting her lower lip. With her ears positioned the way they were, she could hear the people behind them whispering. _They want to know why a hero like Genos is hanging out with a monster_ , she realized. Her shoulders drooped and felt her eyes watering. The anxiety was bad enough, but now that she knew for certain that she was being criticized, it made her just want to disappear. _Does he see me as a monster? He's never said if he does or not. What if he does?_

The movie finally started and she slouched further, trying to keep her ears down and out of the way of the people behind them. She barely paid attention to what the movie was about. The whispers of the people around the two heroes was making her want to crawl down into the earth and die. The tears that had begun to form in her eyes earlier now slid down her cheeks. A fang dug into her bottom lip to try to keep herself from making a sound. _I'm a monster. I shouldn't be alive. I don't deserve to be in a nice place like this. I shouldn't be alive._

He saw the tears from the edge of his vision. He heard the terrible things being said by the other people in the room. Genos released her hand and immediately saw her place it in her lap, fidgeting anxiously with the end of her tail. More tears were falling, splashing onto the sleek violet fur and her shoulders trembled. The blonde slid an arm around her shoulders, startling her slightly. Her ears perked forward and she looked to him with a curious frown.

Leaning down to her left ear, he pulled her closer to his side. "Are you alright? Do you want me to take care of them?" he whispered into her ear.

She tensed at the man's words, blushing brightly when his lips brushed the edge of her ear. "N-no…they're…they're right. I know I'm a monster. I just…hn…I just wish that I wasn't embarrassing you like this."

"You are not embarrassing me." His left hand lifted her chin, her skin warm against his metal fingertips. Her lower lip quivered and he leaned down, catching her mouth in a kiss. He refused to let her break it and continue her despair. Cupping her chin with his left hand, he drew closer to deepen the kiss. Both heroes moved their lips, parting them and passionately maintaining contact.

When he finally pulled back a little, Noriko stared up at him with watery green eyes. "Genos…do you…think that I'm a monster?" she asked, her tail's tip twitching on her lap.

"You are not a monster; you are a hero," he replied firmly.

She calmed somewhat after hearing this and leaned against his side throughout the rest of the film. The feeling of his slightly chilled metal arm around her made her feel secure in a way that she had not felt in years. The whispering was still going on, but she now ignored it in favor of remembering his words. _I'm a hero. He's right. I'm not a monster; I'm a hero._

When the movie ended, Genos gripped her hand and led her through the crowded theater out to the street. "Noriko, what would you like to eat now? Our date is not complete until we have eaten dinner."

The catgirl bowed her head, her heart pounding in her chest as an idea came to her. "Hn. Why don't I make something for us?"

"You want to cook?" he asked, giving her a surprised look.

She nodded. "I can't cook anything _fancy_ , but…I can make something simple. If that's alright. You…keep taking care of me when I'm injured…and you bring me meals. It's only right if I…"

"Yes. We can get supplies on the way home."

Noriko chose not to say anything about the way he referred to Saitama's apartment as "home" as if they both lived there. Groceries were picked up and she set about preparing the meal as soon as they were in the apartment. Thankfully, Saitama appeared to have gone somewhere so they had the place to themselves.

She was slicing a cut of meat, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips. _I haven't cooked for anyone since I was still fully human. I hope he likes this. I know that my family liked this recipe._ Noriko sniffed at the air, appreciating the wonderful aroma of the fresh meat and the sauce that was bubbling on the stovetop. The nostalgia of the scents made her chest feel tight, a flicker of sadness in her thoughts. _My family…_

Arms wrapped around her from behind and heat rushed to her face, distracting her from the melancholic thoughts of her family. She bowed her head, hoping that her long violet hair would hide the blush that graced her cheeks. "Genos?"

"I am glad that you wanted to have dinner here," he admitted. "Since you have decided to accept my feelings for you, I have wanted to try things like this."

"You've…really never dated before?"

"Today was my first date. I wish that it could have been a more positive experience for you, Noriko." An idea seemed to come to him as he suddenly leaned down to blow gently into her left ear. "I can make this a positive date for you; the day is not over." He leaned down further to the side of her neck, pressing a kiss to her sensitive skin.

Her head tipped back on instinct, her fangs sinking into her bottom lip to stop a moan from escaping. The kiss sent waves of heat through her body, settling between her legs. When he pulled his face away, she fought to regain her composure. "Hnn…that…that was…"

"I have obtained blue prints for the City W branch of Grey Corporation and have determined the best strategy to infiltrate and destroy the facility located there," Genos continued.

Noriko turned, his arms still loosely wrapped around her. His hands came to rest on her hips and she frowned up at him. "Right…Grey Corporation."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, I almost tripped over this box. Did you order-?" Saitama was slightly unsettled by how quickly the cardboard box was taken from him and followed Genos into the apartment. "What is it?"

"I ordered some supplies for a mission."

"A mission? Whoa. Wait. How much did you get? And what are these?" Saitama looked to the sea of boxes littering the floor of the apartment. "Genos?"

The cyborg had already returned to the kitchen, seeming to ignore the question. "Master Saitama, did you see Noriko on your way home?"

"Uh…no. She's probably training. Are these for her?" The question went unanswered so the bald hero decided to shrug it off and sat at the table. "So how was your date the other day?"

Genos looked toward him with a sort of blank expression. "It went well."

"Yeah? Did you do anything after the movie?"

"Noriko made dinner for us both and we kissed."

There was a pause as he tried to imagine kissing the catgirl. It seemed like it would be unpleasant. "Her fangs didn't poke you or anything, did they?" he joked.

"They did, but her fangs feel nice."

"Uh…really?"

Genos emerged from the kitchen with two plates of food and sat across from him. "I am going out tonight with Noriko so I have made dinner in advance. It is in the refrigerator and will need heated up."

Saitama tilted his head, puzzled. "So the date went well?" Genos nodded, beginning to eat his meal. " _Really_ well?" Another nod. "So these boxes are…?"

"They are supplies for a mission that I am doing with Noriko. She has agreed to let me help her take down Grey Corporation."

The bald hero popped open the nearest box and raised an eyebrow. "Genos, this is full of cat toys and catnip containers."

"The scent of human blood sends Noriko into a frenzy so I have determined that measures need to be taken to insure that she does not smell blood during our mission. I ordered catnip and surgical masks along with more supplies so that she can wear a mask during the mission and keep the smell of blood from reaching her nose. If she smells human blood, she will lose control of her human side and attack with no regard for those around her and I am sure that innocents could be killed."

"Why catnip? What if it makes her act-?"

"I am sure that Noriko can overcome the scent of catnip."

"Okay, but what if she can't?" Saitama waited for an answer, but Genos was back to eating. "So why the cat toys?"

The blonde bowed his head, pausing in lifting his spoon and chewing as he thought about his answer. Truthfully, they were an impulse buy. He had seen them when shopping for the masks and catnip and immediately ordered them. Though he was sure that she would enjoy them. "The cat toys are a gift for Noriko."

"Genos, were you the kind of kid that always played with stray cats and tried to take them home with you?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

She was wary about being out in the open. Ever since her incident with Sonic, the catgirl was very anxious about running into him again. _That creep. What kind of person smears blood all over another person's face just to make them fight?_ Noriko was practicing with her swords in the late afternoon light, in a more open area of the ghost town. She was constantly checking around her to make sure that the ninja stayed away.

Trying to keep calm, she attempted to think about something else. She remembered her date with Genos. Instantly, her heart rate went up and warmth rushed to her cheeks. Rather than think about the horrible things that the people around them had said, she was thinking about the cyborg's kiss. The kiss they had shared in the movie theater and then the way he kissed her neck when they were in the apartment.

The contact had made her feel warm and tingly. She had wanted things to go further that night, but she was afraid to tell him. _How could I even bring it up? He surprised me with those blue prints and the next thing I knew…we were talking about breaking into the City W facility._ Her ears drew back as she quickened her pace, trying to wear down her frustration through physical activity.

When she felt that she was being watched, Noriko twisted sharply and brandished the sword in her left hand. The tip stopped just inches from a metal neck and she stared up at Genos. She blushed pink and hurriedly sheathed her blades. "Hnn. You…shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"Are you ready to leave for our mission?" He acted completely unfazed by her nearly impaling his neck with a sword. Instead, he seemed more concerned with adjusting the bag that was slung over his shoulder.

"Hn? What is that?" Her tail curled at the end as she approached him.

"I have stocked up on some supplies that are vital to our mission. I acquired masks for you to wear that will hide the scent of human blood and I have some other supplies that will insure our success at taking down the City W branch of Grey Corporation. I have memorized the layout of the facility so it will be easy to find what we are looking for."

The catgirl felt a half-smile forming on her lips and she nodded. "Ah…thank you. For helping me with this. I'm not sure how long it will take, but it will definitely go faster with both of us working." She saw his approach and it still surprised her when he lifted her in his arms. Her cheeks went pink, her arms subconsciously wrapping around his neck to steady herself. "Genos?"

"If I carry you, it will be faster. We need to reach the facility by nightfall if we want to time this correctly. Most of the scientists employed by the City W branch leave the facility just a few hours from now. We will need to infiltrate the facility before the first round of security guards patrol the area. I will disable the security cameras before we enter, but we will still need to be quick."

"You've…really thought this through."

"I know that this is important to you, Noriko."

She clung tightly to him as he ran, silently cursing herself for not being faster. _If I could at least keep up with him…I wouldn't feel so weak._ Her heart started to pound as she thought about what they were about to do. It was exciting, but also terrifying to go back to a laboratory.

When they reached the facility, the catgirl leapt down from his hold and let him set about disabling the cameras. She was eager to finish the job quickly for a number of reasons. The first being that she was nervous about the laboratory. The second was that the security guards could appear at any moment. The third was a fear that Grey Corporation could wake her nemesis and send him to stop her.

As she ran down the empty halls of the facility, her mind raced with possibilities. They needed to track down the laboratory, destroy the research, and then move on to the holding cells. Anyone that got in their way was swiftly struck down with her blades. Luckily, she was wearing one of the masks that Genos had prepared for her. The pleasant smell of catnip kept her in a strangely euphoric state as she stabbed through a staff member's gut with her right sword.

"Noriko, I am going to focus on the electronic data and notebooks. I will let you handle the samples," Genos announced as they entered the laboratory.

She nodded and set about knocking over shelves. Vials and dishes shattered. The ones that failed to completely break were smashed beneath her sneakers. The smell of catnip was heavy in her senses as she looked around for more to destroy. It was so strong that she failed to catch the scent of a dog.

Teeth sank deep into her calf through her pants and Noriko twisted to impale the attacker, but froze. A chill ran down her spine as she stared down at the horrific abomination that drew its teeth from her flesh. The creature licked their lips and flashed a vicious grin before launching at her neck. She stumbled back, dropping her swords and trying to grab the thing's shoulders to keep it from reaching her throat. "Hnnn! What do you think you're doing?! I'm here to help you!"

"Let me down! I don't need your help! The great and mighty Emiko doesn't need _anyone's_ help! I'm Grey Corporation's greatest watchdog and I won't let you break in here and cause a mess and run away!" their high-pitched voice snarled.

Genos, puzzled by the new voice, turned from his task and saw the last thing he had expected. Noriko was struggling with a small child that bore floppy hound ears and a wagging tail. "Noriko, do you require assistance?"

"No! Hn! Don't come over here! Stay back!" She winced as the child began to pound her small fists against Noriko's shoulders and the top of her head. "Stop it!"

"You left me! You left me behind! So I'm going to bring you back! You can't get out and just leave me behind! Emiko doesn't tolerate deserters!"

"Are you sure that you can handle this alone?" Genos asked.

"I can handle it!" Noriko felt a pang of guilt as she hurled the little girl into some shelving against the wall. She quickly grabbed her swords and crossed them in front of her, trying to warn the child. _What is Emiko doing here?! She was supposed to be in the City G facility! They had to have known that I would be here! But how?!_ Panic made her heart race and she took a step back. "Genos, we have to hurry!"

"I have finished disposing of the data in the computers." He stared down at the child as she struggled to her feet, spitting blood on the tiled floor. Her droopy canine ears looked almost comical when coupled with her glare. "Noriko, should we leave this here?"

"Yes. We have to get out. Now. They knew that we were coming. They probably-" Her feline ears turned back as she caught the unmistakable sound of dozens of running footsteps. The girl's tail swished side to side as she looked toward the laboratory door. "They're here."

"Do you want to fight them?"

"Hn. I don't…I don't know if we can take them all. And I don't know if they're like me or if they're hired guards." Looking back to the little dog child, she frowned. Emiko. _She's only ten. Too young to be living like this._ Growling to herself, she rushed forward and wrapped an arm around the girl's midsection. "Make an opening! We're taking the puppy with us!"

"Emiko is not a puppy! Put me down, you heathen!"

Genos destroyed a portion of the wall with a powerful blast and let her run through before following. He turned, watching for attacks from the oncoming enemy. They appeared to be ordinary human security guards wielding guns. Without hesitating, he released a burst of flame that sent the men falling to the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hn. That…could have gone better." Noriko was reluctant to admit it, but the mission to destroy the City W branch had been nothing short of a disaster. When she originally thought of bringing down a branch of Grey Corporation, she had a clear image of it. She was alone, fighting her way to the laboratory. Scientists and security would be cut down where they stood and she would destroy the research stored there. Then she would free the test subjects.

Instead of things going as smoothly as she had imagined and ending with her triumphantly escaping to a hideout to plan her next attack, she found herself running frantically out of a burning building with a cyborg and having a dog girl tucked beneath her arm.

The younger hybrid had fought and struggled to try to free herself and finally succeeded when they neared City Z, Sharp teeth buried into Noriko's right forearm and a strong kick was delivered to her thigh. She dropped Emiko and the child sprinted off toward the wilderness.

Staring down at her oozing arm, she frowned. "Emiko! Don't go! Let me explain!" She started to run after her and was stopped by a metal hand grabbing her wrist. "Genos?"

"It would be better to let her go. She would only fight you if you tried to keep her here." He stared off in the distance toward the wilderness for a long moment, watching the retreating hybrid. When he looked back to Noriko, he saw her green eyes fixed upon her wounded arm. "Noriko, I can tell what you are considering, but I insist that you let me take care of that."

"F-fine." She had been considering licking at the wound, just as he was hinting at. The catgirl's ears flattened in annoyance at requiring help and walked alongside him in the early morning light.

Their mission had been a partial failure and it had taken all night, between traveling and committing the act itself. It was around five o'clock in the morning at this point and Noriko was feeling the fatigue start to set into her muscles. Her tail swished side to side as she focused on not limping. The pain from Emiko's kick was magnified by her tiredness and she knew that it would bruise.

Genos watched her for a moment before wordlessly scooping her up in his arms. Her right arm instinctively wrapped around his neck for support and she released a soft meow of surprise. Resting her head against his chest, she remained tense. "Noriko, I am taking you to Master Saitama's home to treat your wounds. He should be awake by now."

"Hn. J-just put me down, okay? I can walk."

"I am not going to let you make it worse."

"It's just a bruise. I'm fi-" Her eyes widened as he leaned down, his mouth meeting hers gently. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she quickly turned her head to the side, wanting to hide her blush. "Hnn. That…wasn't…fair."

They were getting close to the apartment building and the blonde focused his gaze on it instead of her flushed features. "I believe that it was fair. Why would you think otherwise? I helped you set up the destruction of the laboratory and all of the research that was kept in the City W branch."

 _This is the second time…that he kissed me and then acted like it was nothing. He moves on so quickly. Why do I feel…disappointed? Like I wanted it to go further._ Noriko let him carry her without protest and was glad when the apartment door opened to reveal that Saitama was out.

Genos set her down and went to get bandages for her wound, leaving her to sit at the table. He paused in the restroom, realizing that he was alone with the catgirl. Of course, it was uncertain how long his master would be gone, but he was now presented with a particular opportunity. Grabbing the box of bandages and a wet cloth, he went to take care of the girl's injury.

She was surprised by how gently he took her forearm and even more so by how carefully he wiped away the blood. There was a clear imprint of Emiko's teeth in her pale skin and it stung horribly. Each tooth seemed to have punctured into her flesh, leaving a red and somewhat gooey hole behind. 'Hnn…she was scared. I've never seen her act that way before. Not around another hybrid."

"You knew her from the City G branch."

"Yes…she was the youngest test subject there. When they brought her in…she was only four. Barely old enough to fend for herself." Noriko's hands curled into fists as Genos began to wrap gauze around her forearm. "They sent her… _knowing_ that I couldn't kill her. Damn it."

"Grey Corporation is aware of your intentions. If we are going to move further and destroy more of their branch locations, you will need help," Genos pointed out. He finished up, securing the bandage and setting aside the box. "They know your face. If I, or Master Saitama, were to infiltrate the next facility then I am sure that we could successfully destroy it and send the message to the president of the company that you are not working alone and will not be easily defeated."

Noriko tilted her head, her fists loosening. "You…really want to help me…?"

He nodded once. "I intend to help you take down Grey Corporation so that you can live without fearing their retaliation at your escape. I have observed you since the day that we met and I know that you are constantly alert in fear of their next attack. You live in a place without doors or window panes so that you can escape more easily if your home is raided. You look over your shoulder multiple times throughout the day as if you suspect that you are being watched. I want you to be able to live without fear and if destroying Grey Corporation can insure this, then I will do whatever it takes to annihilate them. I cannot forgive their unethical treatment of their test subjects and what they have done to you to ruin your life. Noriko."

His metal hands gripped her small, pale hands and he stared down into her green eyes with a stern expression on his face. "I am committed to bringing you happiness." Her body temperature seemed to rise, her hands growing quite warm at a rapid pace. "My feelings for you have not decreased since I told you about them. I believe that the feelings have grown stronger and I-" Genos went silent as she leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

She closed her eyes, a bit unsettled by the fact that his stayed wide open. The catgirl knew that her blush was even worse now, but his words had a large impact on her. The beating in her chest was like a nail being hammered; a fast and painful pace that made her want to hold him close. When she finally broke the kiss, she moved to pull away in shame. He had not kissed her back, despite proclaiming feelings for her. The elation in her chest turned to despair in an instant. "Hn. I-I'm sorry…I didn't…I wasn't thinking."

Noriko was startled by a hand planting on the back of her neck, forcing her lips back to his. Genos tilted his head to deepen the kiss, seeking to shrink any remaining distance between his solid metal body and her soft form. His free arm wrapped around to her back, pushing her to him. The cyborg leaned back, taking her with him, and she soon found herself lying on top of Genos on the floor.

The kiss had started off gentle, a reminder of his feelings, but soon escalated. There was a heat to his lips as he moved them to mold against hers, metal fingers tenderly running through her violet hair. He felt her legs slip to either side of his hips, her knees squeezing slightly at his waist. Behind her, the girl's tail lifted and curled at the end in pleasure.

He enjoyed the shared kiss, but found himself wanting more. The hand on her back traced up and down her spine at a sensual pace, drawing a purr from her that fell muffled against his mouth. Genos decided to make a bold move to further things along. His tongue slipped from between his own lips and traced along her bottom lip. She hesitantly opened for him, but her body tensed on top of his. He let his tongue move into her mouth, caressing hers and forcing him to muffle a moan that threatened to escape her.

She could feel his fingertips inching a little further down with each stroke down her back. Anticipation fluttered in her stomach like butterflies. She knew what was to come, but was still nervous. When his hand dipped lower, she prepared to bite back a yowl. What happened instead was not what she was expecting. A metal hand rested on the curve of her bottom, seeming to appreciate the shape of her rear. Noriko's purr grew louder against his lips and she finally broke the kiss, nuzzling her cheek against the side of his neck. "Hnnnya…wh-what are you…doing?"

"I am appreciating what my girlfriend has to offer. Would you like to take this further? If you are uncomfortable, then I will stop or make the necessary adjustments." He paused and held her tighter for a moment. "Although I am incapable of the actual act itself, there are other things that I can do that will surely bring you pleasure, Noriko."

"Hn. I'm just…I just like doing this," she confessed. _If he can't…do that…then can he feel pleasure?_ The thought that he was unable to enjoy it made her feel guilty. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she shivered, feeling his fingertips drag over the curve of her bottom. Even through the fabric of her pants, Noriko was easily able to feel the heat radiating from his metal fingers.

"If you are worried that I am unable to feel anything, you are wasting your time. I am able to feel everything," he assured her. "I am able to feel everything; I am just unable to seek pleasure in the same way that an ordinary man could. I still gain pleasure from being able to touch you, Noriko."

The two heroes were turned now and her back rested on the floor. His arm now free, he let his hand rest on her hip as he brought his mouth back to hers. Noriko's eyes slid closed instantly, her arms tightening around his neck to try to bring him closer to her. A warmth at her waist made her back arch in euphoric shock as a metal hand sought her bare skin. His smooth fingertips trailed up her chest, his palm gently resting on her breast. Even through her bra, she could feel the warmth of his touch. That and the sensual way that he massaged her flesh soon had her writhing beneath him on the floor.

He still wanted more. Touching her this way was good though. He had begun to wonder if she would break up with him, but when she kissed him he knew for certain that she shared his feelings. The cyborg's other hand slowly drifted to the waist of her pants as he continued to kiss her. A knee planted firmly between her thighs, gently nudging at her every so often to try to draw sounds from the catgirl. The door clicked open just as he was starting to delve beneath her bra.

The two young heroes froze in place. Noriko's face went red and she clenched her eyes shut. The kiss was broken and Genos got off of her as Saitama entered the apartment. A certain aching settled in her chest and lower half as she realized that their moment was over.

"Hey, so…what was that about? Were you guys making out?"


	15. Chapter 15

NeonHorizon: Hn. Missing Speed o' Sound Sonic? Try checking out my other One Punch Man story "Frigid". I have him there as a love interest. I just wanted to focus on Genos as the love interest in this fanfic so...I have Sonic as an enemy. Which will still be fun.

* * *

Rain pattered outside, lulling her into a relaxed mood. Noriko was sharpening her swords, taking the day off from training due to the weather. As much as she wanted to work to get stronger, her feline side really disliked being in the rain. Not to mention that it made her somewhat lethargic. More than anything else, she really wanted to take a nap.

She shook her head and continued her task, glancing toward the door. It had been a few days since the incident in City W. She had relocated to the apartment beside Saitama's for safety reasons, but also to be closer to Genos. The cyborg had gone out early that morning, before the rain, and she was excited for his return. Another glance toward the door had her frowning.

 _Saitama hasn't left today._ Lifting her right sword, she examined the edge with a slight frown. _Wasn't he planning to go somewhere? Or is the rain stopping him? He doesn't seem like he would be put off by weather._ Her frown deepened and she sighed. Setting the blade into its sheath, she bowed her head. _He would be. He would say that it was a pain._

Leaning back against the wall, Noriko closed her eyes and focused on the gentle sound of the rain. She was becoming more and more tempted to let herself doze off, but something was bothering her. The incident at the Grey Corporation facility in City W had proved to her that they knew she was planning to take them down. They were bound to send someone after her now. She already knew that they had contacted Sonic to try to bring her in.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she sighed. _That creepy ninja. I can't get in a fight with him again. He's too fast. And he got so excited about my feral mode._ Remembering the sticky, warm feeling of his blood on her face, she shivered. She could almost smell the coppery tang of blood and tried to drive the memory away, only to realize that it was real. The smell of blood caught her attention and made her snap her head in the direction of her door.

Another scent mixed with the metallic aroma of blood and it made the fur on her tail puff up. _I smell wet dog._ She pushed herself to stand, grabbing a sword and warily making her way to the door. The smell became stronger the closer she got and goose bumps began to form on her arms. Noriko swiftly opened the apartment door and peered outside. There was nothing directly in front of the door, but she spotted a small, huddled form on the floor to her left.

The child looked pitiful. Her caramel colored hair was matted and wet. Her white uniform from the facility was soaked and bore a number of marks. Grass stains, blood, mud, and some stains that Noriko did not recognize. Emiko looked up at Noriko through her long bangs, her canine tail wagging subconsciously and smacking the floor at her side. "Nnn…Neechan, it hurts," she whimpered, hiccupping.

Noriko slung the sword strap over her shoulder and grabbed the child's hand. "Inside. Now." When the girl stood, it was revealed that she had been hiding an injury. A vicious slash across her chest had turned her shirt crimson there and it was obviously a fresh wound. Ignoring the scent of wet dog that emanated from Emiko, she led her over to the futon and had her sit down.

The little girl continued to hiccup, wiping at her eyes with dirty hands and smudging something dark on her face in the process. "It hurts, Neechan! It really hurts!"

"Hn. Calm down…I'll take care of it." She gently helped Emiko out of the button up shirt and saw it. The wound was jagged and gaping open. Wincing in sympathy, she knew that she had to keep her calm. "Okay…okay. Take a deep breath and squeeze my hand. I have to clean this."

"Neechan, make it stop hurting!"

"I'm trying! Just hold still, please." Noriko gathered some supplies and let the child squeeze her hand as she one-handedly tended to the wound. When it was wrapped up, she rubbed behind Emiko's floppy canine ears and was pleased to see her tail wag. "See? Better?" She heard a stomach growl and sighed. "One second."

Emiko curled up on the futon with her back to the wall, watching the catgirl rummage in a box. "Why'd you leave? If you didn't leave, I wouldn't have had to be a guard dog and get hurt!"

She returned with a wrapped custard bun and offered it to the child. The canine girl immediately tore into the plastic with her teeth and started munching away at the food. It quickly became apparent that she had been trying to survive on her own the past few days and the stains on the front of her shirt that had previously been mysteries were from digging in the trash. "Hn. So. What happened?"

"What's it look like, Neechan?! I got hurt! I was in the forest and I was hungry! I couldn't find food so I saw these chickens and I know that chickens are food if you kill them! When I tried to catch one, a big monster with five arms came out of the trees and attacked me! He said _he_ wanted to eat the chickens and wasn't gonna let a littler monster get them first!"

Noriko heard a slight whine at the end of her sentence and reached over to rub the top of her head. "You…didn't go back?"

"I _can't_ go back!" Tears streamed down her dirty little face and she tried to wipe at her eyes again. "I _failed_! I had a mission to protect the lab and I _failed_ 'cause you and that guy destroyed everything! And you killed the security guards! I let people get killed and I couldn't protect the lab! Grey-sama won't let me stay alive, Neechan! She'll let the big guy tear me apart! I can't go back!"

Feeling a pang of guilt, the catgirl wrapped an arm around Emiko and pulled her into a hug."Hnn. You don't have to…and it's not your fault. I didn't know you would be there. You weren't supposed to be there." She reached behind the child to pull up the blanket. Setting it around Emiko's shoulders, she frowned. "Look. Grey Corporation is _bad_. You understand that?" Surprisingly, the child nodded. "Alright. I…want to stop them from hurting anyone else. So I became a hero."

"You're a hero, Neechan?" Emiko sniffled, settling into the blanket.

"Hn. That's right. A hero. I save people…so…"

"You saved me."

"…I guess…?" Noriko ran her fingers through her long violet hair, frowning. _Did I save her? I guess I did unintentionally free her from Grey Corporation._ Sighing in defeat, she settled in beside Emiko. "We're going to save people. The two of us…and my friends. Okay? But to do that, you need to heal. So get some sleep."

She sat with the child, her sharp green eyes focused on the apartment door. Her mind raced with a number of thoughts and fears as she absently smoothed the girl's hair away from her face. _Emiko._ _They didn't even try to collect her, did they? Grey Corporation just let her run loose. They don't care if she lives or dies. It's unforgivable! She could have been killed by that monster!_

A faint whimpering drew her attention to the little girl. Tears were running from her closed eyes as she twitched in her sleep. Noriko stroked behind one of her ears to calm her and frowned. _I'll have to check her for tracking chips, but…I know what to expect next. They'll send someone else. Damn it. I didn't need an extra thing to worry about! But…I am glad that she's free now._

The catgirl dozed off and was woken hours later by the apartment door opening. She sleepily lifted her gaze and spotted Genos. Lifting a finger to her lips, she nodded toward the dog girl sleeping against her side. "Hn. She tracked me here. So…did you finish your errand?"

He stared down at the two in the dimly lit apartment, frowning. "Yes. I have scheduled an upgrade and will be gone in two days. Noriko, do you think that it is safe to have her here? If Grey Corporation implanted a tracking chip on her, they will be able to find you more easily now."

She carefully maneuvered away from Emiko, putting a pillow in her place. The canine hybrid nuzzled her cheek against it, whimpering and kicking a leg. Noriko walked over to Genos, trying to ignore what was happening behind her. "An upgrade…?"

"Yes." His facial expression changed, shifting from concern to satisfaction and a hint of pride. "I have scheduled an upgrade that I intend to surprise you with so I will not tell you what it is. I asked Doctor Kuseno specifically for this to-"

A louder whimpering interrupted Genos and drew both heroes' attention to the girl beneath the blanket. Emiko snarled and kicked, her hands clawing at the pillow. Her lips drew back, a growl emerging from her throat and finally escalating to a barking that pulled her from slumber. Sitting upright, she panted and looked around. Her dark eyes settled on the two heroes and it took her a few minutes of staring to remember what had happened. Pulling the blanket around her tighter, she huffed and turned away. "Neechan, I'm still hungry."

"Hn. I guess, maybe…we should have dinner soon," Noriko determined. "Is Saitama still here?"

"Yes. Master Saitama is home. Noriko, I will begin cooking and-"

"No! I want _Neechan's_ food," Emiko protested. "You smell like metal. Like the big guy. I don't wanna eat your food. You probably make it taste bad!" Despite speaking with spite in her voice, her tail was wagging enthusiastically behind her.

Noriko glanced from Genos to the huddled form on the futon and shook her head. "Emiko. Put this on," she started, throwing a clean shirt to her. "And let's go next door."

Introductions were given and Emiko dutifully seated herself near the apartment door as if to guard it from intruders. Noriko helped herself to supplies in the kitchen and began cooking. _The last time I made anything, it was just for Genos. It feels weird. I'm cooking for him…Saitama…and Emiko. This feels sort of surreal, but natural. Like this is something…that would be normal for me…in another life, maybe?_

"Hey. Can you do something about the kid?" Saitama spoke up from the kitchen doorway.

"Hn? What…is she doing something…?" She looked toward the apartment door and saw her just sitting there.

"No, but she seriously smells like wet dog. It's kind of gross."

Noriko stared up at him, her lip curling to bare a fang. "Hnn. She's just a kid…and it's not like it's _her_ fault…that she's part dog. It's just her natural scent."

"Well it smells pretty bad."

"Listen-!" She went silent as Genos walked past, carrying a towel. Both she and Saitama watched as he knelt in front of Emiko and began towel drying her hair and floppy canine ears. A blush rose to Noriko's face at the sight of him doing something so cute and she had to quickly glance away when he looked over. _What is this? Why is my heart beating so fast?_


	16. Chapter 16

NeonHorizon: A special shout out to a particular reader! I had their livestream playing in the background while I wrote this and I kind of feel like I managed to recapture some of the old Persistence in this. I did alter someone's personality a little, but it's definitely for the better! I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

* * *

The monster gave a final, shuddering breath and stumbled forward. Its jaws opened, its innards spilling forth from between its teeth and from the massive hole in its gut. The ground trembled beneath it, the concrete cracking. Its eyes rolled back into its head and the body seemed to collapse in on itself.

He glowered down at the monstrosity that was once human and turned his steely gaze to the citizens that were steadily approaching. They moved with caution, all eyes on the monster that had been previously tearing apart the market. His hand lifted, pale metallic fingers curling into a fist as he surveyed the crowd. "Any more monsters?"

An older man stepped forward, wearing the green apron of the market employees. "I-I don't think so. Thank you so much for defeating the monster! He came in and started to ransack the junk food section and-!"

"I'm looking for someone. I wonder if you've seen her."

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry. We haven't seen any other heroes around this part of town today," the man confessed.

"Heroes?"

"Yes. Of course, you _must_ be a hero! You're so much stronger than the rest of us and you killed that monster like it was nothing! And you look-!"

"I know how I look; I look fuckin' _cool_ , don't I?" He took steps toward the man, grinning and baring sharp fangs. Leaning down to eye level with the old man, he planted his hands on his hips. "Well? Don't I look _so_ fuckin' _cool_?"

The man began to visibly sweat as he took a step back. "Y-yes! You look cool!"

Satisfaction settled on the man's pallid face as his pointed feline ears perked forward. "Yes! I look _so_ fuckin' cool that I could get just about any girl, right? I mean, _look_ at them! They can't stop _staring_!"

His eyes slid to the side, looking at a group of high school girls taking the man's photo. He nodded shakily. "R-right! Any of them!"

The man nodded, the wind rushing through his long obsidian hair. "Any girl I want. But there's a _special_ one that I'm looking for today. You want to see her? Maybe a quick look will jog your memory. You'll see and you'll remember seeing her somewhere, right?"

"Ah! M-maybe! Yeah, _probably_! I'll probably recognize her if she's from around here!" The store employee had been happy to speak to him right after he killed the monster, but now he was becoming a little nervous. There was something a little 'off' about this man, besides his feline ears and tail. Besides his metal body and the strange kimono he was wearing. "L-let me see! Do you have a picture of her?"

The man's smile grew. "Of course I do! What kind of…huhuhuh…what kind of _idiot_ wouldn't want to carry this with them everywhere?" He dug in his kimono and produced a small photograph of what looked like another cat person, but younger. This cat person was female and wearing a ragged white shirt and pants. She was huddled in a corner, her mouth bleeding and her cheek bruised. Long, tangled violet hair fell over half of her face and one fierce green eye was glaring at the camera.

The cat-earred man looked from the store employee to the photograph and shoved the picture closer to his face. "See? _See_?! Isn't she…huhuh… _so cute_? My girl. Have you seen her? I need to find her!"

To the old man's disgust, drool began to run from the corner of the "hero's" mouth and he practically blinded the clerk with the photograph. "I-I'm sorry! I haven't seen someone like her around before!"

Disappointment twisted his features and he looked down, realizing that he had been gripping the front of the man's shirt. "Ah. It would be a waste anyway. I couldn't expect someone like _you_ to recognize her beauty. _My_ beauty." He looked to the photo again and stroked a thumb over it. "She's so precious. I want to eat her up. I want to eat her mind, body, and soul."

Lifting his gaze from the picture to look around, he saw that people were staring at him intently. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his white kimono and started to walk away down the street. _Have to find you. I have to find you. I have to have you. I have to assimilate you into my very being!_

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko ran along the sidewalk, a chill running down her spine. She had left Emiko back at the apartment building with the order to guard the building from harm. With her canine nature, the child would feel compelled to obey the command and she seemed happy enough to patrol the building looking for intruders. There was no way that she could bring the girl with her.

She was alone for this mission. After all, it did not involve Genos or Saitama. It only really involved her and Emiko. _I know that Genos said he wanted to help take down Grey Corporation, but I couldn't let him do this! He would want to take care of it himself and this is something that I need to do!_ She saw it on the horizon; a market with the front windows and door smashed to pieces. Lying on the concrete in front of it was a pile of guts and flesh in a large pool of blood.

The Hero Association had called for her to investigate, but gave no further instructions. It was as if they knew that she wanted privacy with this opponent. A man had been spotted in the area. A man with long, dark hair, a feline tail, and pointed feline ears on top of his head. Supposedly, he was a cyborg and had killed a monster that was rampaging in the market.

Noriko paused at the store, surveying the damage. The monster was definitely dead and practically unrecognizable as ever being alive. It was battered, its flesh was torn, bones broken. _He was here_ , she thought with some certainty. _But where is he now?_

"Excuse me! Young lady!" a voice called from within the store.

She turned toward the source of the voice and frowned. Her tail swished to the side, ears cautiously drawing back. She was wearing a hooded t-shirt and shorts, still a little anxious about leaving her ears exposed in front of people. "Hnn. You need something?"

His eyes widened as she stepped closer and he stumbled backwards. "Oh! Aah! Y-you're…you're…!"

"Hn. A _monster_?" There was a tinge of spite in her voice as she stared down at the cowering old man.

"No! Your face! I've seen it! He was looking for you!" Seeing the confusion in her frown, he stepped closer. "The cat-man cyborg! He was looking for you and he had the _lewdest_ expression on his face when he showed me your picture! It was horrifying! I've never seen so much drool!"

Her tail lowered a little in nervousness. _So he was here. He was definitely here._ Looking around warily, she reached for one of her swords. "Where is he…?"

"He took off down the street when I said I'd never seen you! I don't know why he's looking for you, but you should be careful! He's really strong and-!"

Noriko shook her head. "I…know that already. Thank you." She spared the monster's corpse a final glance before jogging down the street in the direction the old man pointed. _I have to find that bastard before he does some real damage! Am I strong enough to face him though?! I knocked him into a coma last time we fought! If she brought him out of it, that means she might have upgraded him!_

The thought of facing him in a fight terrified her. He was scary enough out of combat, but when he fought he always went all out on Noriko. He had brought her to the edge of death over and over since their transformations and it seemed to bring him immeasurable joy. Shaking her head, she kept her eyes focused on the street ahead of her.

The sidewalk was getting crowded as she moved, becoming clustered with people on their way to see the carnage at the market. Noriko had to carefully push her way through and soon found herself stumbling out into the street. A bicycle came to a screeching halt, nearly striking her, and she tensed. A low hiss left her as she glared at the man, but she soon relaxed her stance. "Hnn…Mumen Rider?"

"Noriko-san! Are you going to the intersection of _ street and _ street?" he asked, staring past her at the street ahead.

"What's there?" She hopped onto the back of his bike without waiting for an answer, having a bad feeling in her gut.

"Someone reported a man in a white kimono bothering people. He has cat ears and a tail and it sounds like he's looking for someone. If we help him find them, he should go away, right?" Mumen Rider began pedaling at high speed, wincing when he felt her sharp nails dig in through his shirt.

Noriko gripped his sides tightly, frowning to herself. "Hn. _I'm_ the one that he's looking for." Her fangs dug into her lip as she watched the approaching traffic light above their destination. There was a large group of people gathered up there and she had a terrible feeling in her gut now.

She knew what to expect, but she could still feel the fear bubbling up inside of her. _I can take him, right? It's just me and Mumen Rider, but we can do this. He's been out for a while so he's probably still adjusting. If he had been awake, they would have posted him at the City W facility instead of Emiko._ Her heart was racing, her stomach twisting in knots. The anxious chewing at her bottom lip became more frantic and she tasted blood.

"S-so are we going to fight him? It just sounds like another cat person. Are they from…uh…was it Grey Corporation?"

"He's not like me. Hn. He's a cyborg. And he works for _them_." Noriko saw him now. Through the crowd, she saw a tall man with long black hair and cat ears. He was wearing a stark white kimono and no shoes. _Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it. She_ _did_ _upgrade him. I can see it. His body has a sleeker design for speed and he…looks less robotic. Is she trying to-?_

"Let's go, Noriko-san!" Mumen Rider parked his bicycle and ran ahead of her to approach the man. "Excuse me! I heard that you were looking for someone!"

"Hnn! Wait! Don't just run up and-!" Noriko's eyes widened as he came flying backwards, slamming into her chest. The catgirl was knocked to the ground, the breath forced from her lungs, and she gasped for air. Clawing at the ground, she tried to drag herself out from under the male hero. There was already blood pouring down the side of his face. "Mumen Rider!"

"Huhuhuh! _There_ you are…my precious girl~" Kenta stepped out of the crowd, a line of drool forming at the corner of his mouth. He grinned down at her, his tail whipping side to side like a cat's when they eye their prey. "It feels like _forever_! Huhuh! But here we are now! And look at _you_ …underneath another man! Is _this_ your type, little one?"

"He is not her type; I am."

Kenta's grin fell and he looked over his shoulder at the approaching blond cyborg. "Huh. And just who the hell are you?"


	17. Chapter 17

NeonHorizon: Hn. The next chapter will be romantic. I promise.

* * *

The catgirl supported Mumen Rider's weakened form with his arm across her shoulders, half-dragging him down the sidewalk to safety. Behind her, Genos was standing staring at the dark-haired cyborg. The fur of her tail was standing on end, chills running down her spine each time she thought of how Kenta had looked at her. What he had said to her.

She pushed open a shop door and looked around for someone that could help her fellow hero. Mumen Rider's face was bleeding profusely from a claw mark across his face. Blood kept him from seeing so he held tightly to Noriko for support. The girl saw a few employees standing near the cash register and dragged the man over there.

"Um…c-can we help you, young lady?" One middle-aged man spoke to her as his younger colleague stared in horror at the hero's bloody face.

"I…need someone to watch him…please." Her tail was limply curled behind her, her feline ears flat in humiliation. She hated to ask normal people for help, especially looking as odd as she did. _Please don't think that I'm a monster! Please just help me! I'm not asking for a lot!_

The younger employee came around the counter and knelt down as Noriko lowered Mumen Rider to the floor. "What happened to him?" The employee used her sleeve to dab at the bloody marks.

"That man…outside. He looks kind of like me, but…he's _evil_. Please. Just watch Mumen Rider until that man is gone." Noriko's sharp green eyes met the woman's dark brown ones and she saw the woman nod. "Do you…think you could call a hospital…? Just tell them that he'll be coming."

Running back outside, she could see that Kenta was watching Genos intensely. His tail was twitching side to side, a brief warning before he lunged forward. The blond cyborg easily caught his punch and blocked another strike, still gripping Kenta's fist in his left hand. _I have to stop this! Kenta hasn't been awake for long; I can tell by his movements. He's adjusting to that new body, but I know that it won't take long._

Her own tail started to swish back and forth as she pondered the best way to disable the dark-haired cyborg. When his left hand drew back and started to glow, she knew that she had to act fast. With no knowledge of what sort of attack he was about to attempt, Noriko sprinted down the street. One sword was drawn from her sheathes as she neared him and she leapt up above his head.

She aimed the tip of the blade, hoping to sever his left arm at the shoulder, but her plans were forced to change when he turned toward her. The cat man licked his lips and lifted his left hand. With no chance to duck or dodge, still being in midair, Noriko had no choice but to take the attack. A blast of energy hit the center of her chest and sent her flying backwards into the side of a building. Falling back to the ground, she coughed red droplets onto the cement and glared at the man. Blood streamed from the corner of her mouth, bruises blooming on her back and chest. She could feel a dampness in the front of her shirt and was afraid to look at what the blast had done to her.

To her absolute terror, Kenta finally wrenched himself free and raced toward her fallen form. Her heart raced, stomach churning with disgust as she saw drool glistening at the edge of his lips. _No! No, no, no, no! Stay away from me!_ In her injured state, she knew that her chances of outrunning him were slim, but she had to try.

She pushed herself to her feet and stumbled a few steps before breaking into as quick a run as she could manage. Noriko knew, even without looking, that he was getting closer and closer. Clawed fingers skimmed the tip of her tail as he reached for her. Moving on reflex, she twisted and crouched, slamming her own clawed hand up into the pit of stomach.

Kenta was sent falling back a few steps and smirked. "Huhuhuh! Aww! My little one wants to _play_? Come on! Let's do this! Let's have some _play time_ before I throw you back in your cage!"

Noriko's eyes widened as a metal fist shot toward the two cat people. The Rocket Punch slammed into Kenta's back, throwing him forward. She rolled out of the way in time to avoid being caught in the attack and watched him soar into the side of the building. There was a loud crunching sound when he hit it and she saw something dark drip down from his body.

A look toward Genos showed the hero's eyes narrowed upon the other cyborg. He retracted his arm and advanced at a run, reluctant to let her be alone near Kenta. The blond kept his eyes on Kenta's figure as the cat man pushed himself free of the building's hard exterior. He fell heavily to the sidewalk as Genos stood between him and Noriko. "Go back to Grey Corporation and tell them that you were unable to find her," he ordered.

Kenta's whole body seemed to spasm and twitch as he pushed himself onto his knees. More of the dark liquid dripped from his chest and mouth as he shook, his tail hanging limply and his ears turned down. He looked toward the two heroes and smirked, his lips shining black with the liquid. With great effort, he managed to stand up straight and studied them.

"Was your ability to hear damaged from the impact of my Rocket Punch? Or are you as stupid as Noriko made you sound? I heard that you were promised an alteration from Grey Corporation if you delivered a young specimen for them to experiment on so you slaughtered her family and brought her to them. Only someone with a small intellect would fall for something like that."

Still twitching and now creaking loudly, Kenta took a step toward them. "I'm…so fuckin' _cool_ now! Cooler than any guy from my high school! I'm even cooler than _you_! Well, _almost_. Ladies love a hero, don't they? Is _that_ why you became one? To get girls? I see a bunch of them staring at you." Another step was taken and his left eye rolled a little, his pupil and iris pointing off to the side as the right eye remained locked on them. Dark fluid ran down the side of his face from a crack above his left eyebrow. "Huhuh! Look at my little one, cowering behind you! Like a scared little kitten! Come here, kitten. Come tell me how fuckin' cool I am now!"

"Hnn…damn creep! I'll _destroy_ you, Kenta!" She lifted her sword, prepared to keep fighting him. _He's falling apart already. Genos hit him hard enough that it must have really damaged something in that fancy metal body. If I can destroy his brain, that will be the end of him._ She tried to get around Genos, but the cyborg held her back. "What?!"

"You will tell Grey Corporation that you were unable to find her," Genos repeated, glaring across at Kenta. "I will destroy you if you refuse again."

Liking the dark ooze from his lips, Kenta smirked. "I see…so _that's_ how it is! I didn't know it was that _serious_! Too bad she's _mine_ ; my perfect match, the other half of my soul, my little one! You put your hands all over her, didn't you? Did you _taint_ her?!" His right hand started to twitch even more violently, starting at the fingers and quickly working up to his shoulder.

Noriko's green eyes widened as she saw him lift his arm. The pale metal panels of his forearm moved beneath his kimono sleeve, a bright glow visible through the white fabric. "Genos-!"

"I will destroy him, Noriko." He rushed forward to take on the other cyborg, prepared to crush his metal head beneath his shoe. When he saw the beam charging, he was sure that he could disable the arm in time.

A scream tore from her throat as she saw it hit Genos and send him flying down the street. Even in her battered condition, she was able to race after him to see if he was alright. The impact hit him so hard that when he smacked the ground, his head and face cracked. She saw his body twitching, the hero struggling to push himself up. He looked to her and part of his face crumbled away, showing the metal beneath.

"…Noriko…"

"Hn! It's okay! I'm here so it's okay! Just…stay here. I'll finish him off, so-!" She turned to run back and was met with a clawed hand striking her across the face. Noriko's head was forced to turn to the side, pain shooting through her neck and her cheek burning. Blood dripped down onto her chest and she bit back a cry. The catgirl turned toward Kenta, baring her fangs and hissing as her back arched. "Touch me again…and I'll _shred_ you! Hn! I promise it won't be _quick_ , either!"

"My cute, sweet, beautiful little one. Huhuhuh! You think you're _free_? Look at you! You weren't _meant_ to be free! You weren't meant to be out here by yourself in the world!" He forcefully grabbed her chin, a fingertip pressing hard into one of the claw marks on her cheek. "Look at that pained expression! It's almost hot!"

"Hnn…let me go!"

"You know we were made for each other! Look at how you're blushing!" Kenta leaned down to her pointed feline ear, his free hand pressing at the center of her chest. Both of her hands gripped his wrist, trying desperately to pull him away. "You got distracted. _That's_ why you're so fuckin' weak today. I thought you weren't taking me seriously with this new body, but you're just _weak_! First it was the guy in goggles, now this crumbling scrap heap! _This_ is what happens when you worry about other people before yourself!"

Noriko felt warmth breath tickle her feline ear and she closed her eyes tightly. The hand on her chest gripped suddenly, the claws piercing through her shirt and flesh. Her head was thrown back, a scream tearing through her as he gripped tighter and sank his claws in deeper. "St-stop! Hnnneeeeoooow! It hurts! It hurts, it hurts! Stop it!"

"When I get you back to Grey Corporation, you'll look back on this and think that it _tickled_! You're going to start obeying and-!" Kenta's claws were torn from her flesh, a shriek escaping her lips as he flew backwards over the cement. When he slammed into the base of a shop, his body was not whole. The impact had forcibly knocked his left limbs from their sockets and his left eye came out, dangling by a handful of wires.

Staring at Kenta through blurry, teary eyes, he looked like a broken doll left to sit on the side of the street. His limbs were on the cement in front of him, a trail of metal bits leading to his body. Her shirt was now soaked in the front, but she managed to ignore the pain of her wounds and looked over at Genos.

His body was twisted, his upper half supported beneath one arm and his lower half lying damaged behind him. He lowered his hand, the glow fading away now that the attack had been performed. Genos met her stare for a moment before collapsing.

The tears of pain ran down her cheeks as she pulled him closer, his head resting on her lap. "D-don't die, Genos! I'm calling Saitama!"

He stared up at, his expression unreadable. "I will not die from a minor attack. My body simply needs repairs. I need to see Doctor Kuseno."


	18. Chapter 18

Noriko frowned, nudging the lantern when it flickered. The power was out, which meant sitting in moderate darkness until it came back on. Outside, it was storming terribly. She was half-tempted to go out and look for Emiko, but she had a feeling that the child was smart enough to seek shelter and hunker down until the storm died down.

The catgirl's claw wounds had healed, leaving scars on her chest and a few on the left side of her face. Kenta's blast had burned the flesh on her abdomen, just below her bust, and it had healed in a rather nasty circular scar. She had managed to call for Saitama after Genos was damaged and had intended to ask for him to check if Kenta was dead. Before the hero could arrive, the dark-haired cyborg was dragged up and into a Grey Corporation truck.

 _What's going to happen now? Grey Corporation positively knows that I'm alive. They know that I'm not alone. They wouldn't target Genos, would they? He's strong. He's definitely stronger than Kenta, right?_ As she pondered this, her ears twitched and she looked toward the apartment door. Footsteps were coming down the walkway, but they were not the light steps of Emiko.

Determining that it was Genos, she relaxed. She knew that he had gone out earlier that day to fight a monster and he was probably just getting home. Her tail lifted and swayed to the side as she heard him pass Saitama's door. Soon a knock could be heard at the apartment door and her pulse raced in excitement. The catgirl walked over to greet him, but went silent when she saw him.

Noriko stared up at the cyborg for a long moment before taking a step aside to let him in. She wordlessly went to get a towel and stalled in the bathroom for a minute to try to calm herself down. _What's wrong with me?! Do I have some kind of…inclination toward wet clothes on cyborgs? Why does it make me feel so warm seeing him like that?_ She shook her head and walked back to the main room, offering the towel.

The blond attempted to dry his hair, but it was dripping wet. His shirt and pants were soaked through from the rain, clinging to his metal body. He soon realized that she was staring and paused in drying his hair. "Noriko? Are you alright?"

"Hn. Y-yes." She tore her gaze away from him, heat rising to her cheeks. _He's cute. He's really cute usually, but today…seeing him like this…_ Something about the wet clothes and the way that he dried his hair really made her heart race.

"Where is Emiko?" he inquired, shattering the silence again.

"She caught a monster's scent and…wanted to hunt it herself," Noriko replied. "She's probably waiting out the storm somewhere so…I don't know when she'll be back."

He nodded and without any further words to her, reached for the hem of his shirt and began drawing it off over his head. His metal chest was now exposed and he once again caught the catgirl staring at him. "Noriko?"

"…sorry…" Her tail draped over her leg, her fingers absently toying with the tip of her tail and running over the dark violet fur. _This is stupid. Why am I staring at him like a fangirl?_ She bowed her head, sighing quietly. "Hn. Were you locked out of Saitama's then?"

"I wanted to see you so I came here first." Genos looked at her closely in the slightly flickering light of the lantern. The scars on the side of her pale face made him frown, remembering the injury that Kenta had inflicted upon her. With no hesitation, he leaned over to her and cupped her cheek with his metal fingers, his face drawing close. "I see. Your wounds have healed. You heal faster than a normal person. Is that part of the cat alterations?"

Noriko felt like her stomach was doing flips. Her heart was beating at a hummingbird's pace and she knew for certain that her face was pink. "Hn. I don't know. It's been that way for a while." She tried to keep her eyes averted, but felt them drawn to his black and gold ones. "Genos?" The metal fingertips gently traced over her scars and she shivered.

"Does it hurt?" He saw her lips move, forming the word "no" and he nodded. "Why do you seem anxious, Noriko? Did something happen while I was gone today?"

"No…nothing happened. I just…" Her gaze dropped from his, her cheeks flushing with a fresh wave of embarrassment. "Hnn. You l-look really cute. And I can't stop staring."

The catgirl's words seemed to take him by surprise, but he did not appear irritated. If anything, the expression on his face was a mix of relief and satisfaction. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers gently and caressing her scarred cheek. The girl drew closer, her arms hesitantly wrapping around his neck. When her body was flush against his, he made the next move.

The cyborg leaned back against the wall, moving her with him and shifting her to straddle his lap. Noriko began to purr into the kiss and when the contact between their lips broke, she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. She felt a wetness in the back of her pants and grimaced, pausing in her movements. Quickly realizing that his still wet jeans had dampened her shorts, she tried to get up.

A hand went to her hip, holding her in place as he leaned down to steal a quick kiss. "I will help you," he stated, fingers sliding beneath the waist of her shorts. Another kiss, his grip tightening on the fabric. "I have wanted to test the upgrade that I received. I was unable to test the original due to the damage that I took in my fight with Kenta, but I want to test the newer upgrade."

"Hn? Upgrade…?" Noriko felt a sharp tug at her shorts and blushed a vibrant red. "G-Genos?"

"Will you help me test my upgrade?" His mouth brushed her right feline ear and smiled when he saw her tail puff up in surprise.

The catgirl buried her face in the side of his neck, letting the cool metal press against her cheek, and gripped a belt loop near the front of his pants. "A-alright. Just be gentle. Please."

Her heart was pounding as she felt the fabric slid over her skin. She was soon straddling his waist once more, both of their clothing discarded to the side, and with her hips hovering over his. Noriko's hands rested on his shoulders as she fought the butterflies in her stomach. _I like him. I really, really like him. So it's okay, right?_

"Are you ready?" The blond waited for her to nod before pushing his hips up, sliding into her. The metal extension slipped past her warm lower lips, sliding into her opening and stretching her muscles. She tensed subconsciously, her grip on his shoulders tightening. "You need to relax your muscles. If you remain this tense, it could become uncomfortable."

"Hnn. That…sounds embarrassing. Please don't say it again." She hissed softly when he drew out a bit and then thrust up sharply. Noriko threw her head back, feeling the slickened metal appendage slide deeper into her. "Hnnyah! Genos, I said-!"

"I need to be sure that this upgrade works properly." He smirked and leaned down to gently bite the side of her neck. She tensed further, her tail stiffening and a groan of pleasure leaving her. "I know that you can take more."

Noriko's back arched and she gritted her teeth to try to suppress another sound. While he was pushing himself up and into her, he also held her hips and bounced her up and down on his lap. It forced him deeper and deeper, sliding easily into her core and drawing muffled cries from the catgirl. She could feel herself adjusting to the width of the metal extension and threaded her fingers into his blond hair.

"Do you like this, Noriko?" He looked to her face, seeing her flushed cheeks and listening as she started to pant. "Do you want to try another position?" She bit her lower lip, feeling him start to go faster. He knew that he was hitting deep, pushing her closer and closer toward a climax. Reaching a hand between them, he rested a fingertip at the top at of her slit and began to rub. He felt her hips press forward into his touch and applied more pressure. "Noriko, look at me."

Embarrassed, she lifted her gaze to his and was startled when his lips covered hers. The pressure escalated, the pace of his thrusts growing faster than the capabilities of a normal human. The yowling moan that tore through her was barely muffled by his lips as she felt herself come undone. A gush of wetness could be felt between her legs, coating his metal extension, and her back arched once more. Her head rested against his shoulder when he broke the kiss, wanting to hide the expression on her face.

The pace slowly decreased to an almost lazy rolling of his hips. When he finally went still, he ran his fingers through her hair and grazed one of her feline ears. The purring started again, felt through his chest and making him smirk a second time. "Did that feel good?" She nodded, holding onto his shoulders firmly. "I am not finished. I intend to try one more position before I am satisfied with this upgrade."

"W-wait! Genos-!" Noriko felt him slide out of her and winced at the empty feeling. It did not last long. She was soon on her back on the futon, her legs wrapped around his waist as he started to thrust into her once more. She sank her fangs into her fist, trying harder to stay quiet this time. When a slightly chilled metal hand slid beneath her shirt, her green eyes opened wide and she stared up at him in alarm. The fingers glided over her stomach and pushed beneath the cup of her bra, caressing her soft flesh.

He had wanted to try this for some time now. It was, as his doctor had put it, a normal thing for couples their age to do. A way to show their love for each other. As he felt her warm opening easily take him inside of her again and again, he could feel his affection for her growing. Fingertips brushed the peak of her breast and his name left her lips in a gasp. "Noriko. You are more sensitive than I had thought you would be. Perhaps this is too much for you to handle," he remarked.

"I-I can handle it!" she protested. She yowled in ecstasy as another wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Are you sure that you can take more?"

"I…hnnyaah…yes! Please! I-I can take more!"

"I am nearing my own release. My upgrade allows me to simulate what you would experience with a normal man so-"

"Ngh! G-Genos!" Her muscles clenched around him, her head thrown back against the pillow. In that instant, she triggered his release and felt something warm spill into her core. Staring up at him intently, she felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Genos…"


	19. Chapter 19

Emiko stared out at the rain, a low whine beginning at the back of her throat. She had set off to hunt a monster and had managed to take it out by herself, but now she was in an unfamiliar area of City Z. The only part that she really knew was the ghost town. The rain kept her from being able to track her way back to the apartment, the smells nearly impossible for her to pick up.

The girl had found a hiding place at least. She was sitting in an alley between two buildings, curled up in a cardboard box and waiting for the rain to stop. The sound of thunder made her flinch, curling up into a tighter ball. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she buried her face in her knees. _I just wanted to make Noriko-neechan proud of me and I got lost. I didn't do good at all. I'm just going to get in her way, but I don't have anyone else…_

"Excuse me. Are you alright?"

She lifted her face, wiping at her nose with her sleeve. A man was crouched down in front of the box. _He doesn't look older than Neechan. Why's he wearing such weird clothes?_ Emiko sniffed and frowned up at him. "I got lost," she finally admitted once she decided he smelled alright.

"You're lost?" he repeated. She nodded. "Do you know where you live? Do you know your phone number?"

"I don't _have_ a phone!" she growled. "I'm the great Emiko from Grey Corporation, Bloodhound Division, dog number three, youngest hound! My big sister…is in an old apartment building somewhere." Rubbing at her eyes, she frowned. "Did you _need_ something?"

A little taken aback by her sudden sharp tone, he appeared slightly confused. "I came to see if you were alright. I'm a hero. The people in that shop over there saw you and were worried about you so they called me to help you."

Emiko looked past him at the café, where a few waitresses were watching. "I don't need _anyone's_ help! As soon as this rain is gone, I'll find my way home on my _own_! The great Emiko doesn't need help from a stupid hero!"

"Are you sure that you don't want me to help you get home?"

She stuck out her tongue and shook her head, her floppy canine ears swaying. "I can do it myself! I'm the strongest dog!"

When he got up to leave, she felt a sadness set in. Watching him walk away, she began to whimper quietly. _I have to be tough! The Grey lady said so! If I'm not tough, the big guy will tear me apart like the others!_ Emiko closed her eyes, heaving a sigh as she felt the cardboard box start to leak. Rain dripped onto her head, running down her long ears and making small puddles below.

"Um…was it Emiko-san?"

Her dark eyes snapped open and she glared up at the man for a moment before her gaze fixed upon the object in his hands. It looked like some sort of jacket, but the material was shiny. It was pink with little flowers printed all over it in soft, pastel colors. "Wh-what do you want?" she growled, trying to sound tough. She kept staring at the jacket, her heart racing. _It's cute! It's really, really cute! What is that thing?!_

He heard her tail wagging behind her in the box, thumping against the cardboard. "I brought you a raincoat. I don't know if this is your size, but it should keep you dry until you can get home. Do you want it?" The coat was immediately seized and she struggled to put it on, not wanting to leave the safety of the box. "Those nice people in the café wanted to give you something, too. Do you want to come with me and we'll get it for you?"

Emiko's gaze narrowed, but her tail still wagged with excitement. "What is it?" She wanted to hide her delight at receiving the coat, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The cute pattern was making her want to smile.

"Food." He saw her eyes light up immediately and soon she had his hand in hers, towing him across the street to the café. A smile settled on his face as he followed her and he was glad to see her willingly join him.

The waitresses fawned over the girl the second she came in out of the rain. Someone brought out a clean towel to dry her hair for her while the other two set about getting her something warm to eat. It surprised her, but she was even more surprised when they called her cute. "I'm cute?" she repeated, speaking through a mouthful of food.

"You're _adorable_! I'm so glad you came in, too! You could've caught a cold out there!" one woman exclaimed.

"Mumen Rider, you're staying for a while, right? You can order something, if you want. It's free of charge since our boss is out."

He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "No, I'll pay. It's only fair. I'll cover hers, too." His eye was drawn to the two empty plates stacked next to the third serving that Emiko was devouring. "Ah. So you said that your sister lives in an old apartment? Would your sister be Murasaki Noriko?"

Emiko nodded and smiled. "She's the best! She's really strong and she was the only one that could ever stand a chance against the big guy! She even saved Emiko from getting torn apart once!"

Horror crossed the women's faces and Mumen Rider's smile fell. "Um…sorry?"

"It's okay, it's okay! After that, Emiko got even stronger so she could protect the others like Neechan!"

"Oh! Wait a minute, now. Noriko-san? She's the one that brought you here the other day, isn't she, Mumen Rider?" One waitress beamed and approached the table with a steaming mug. "She's a hero, too, right? Are you going to become a hero, Emiko-chan?"

"Hero?" She accepted the mug from the woman and sniffed at it curiously. _Milk? It's really warm, too._ She sipped it and grinned. _It's delicious!_

"Your sister's a hero," Mumen Rider explained. "It means that she saves people for a living."

Emiko nodded, but was still just a little confused. "Yeah! I want to be a hero like Neechan then! I want to help people like she does!"

"That fight the other day was pretty brutal. Remember what happened to the Demon Cyborg? It looked like half of his face was taken off! I didn't think they would survive that fight! And that cyborg with cat ears just wouldn't stay down!" The waitress shivered and shook her head. "I can't _imagine_ fighting someone like that! It's too scary to even think about! I'd die!"

The little dog girl listened to the waitresses tell stories about monsters appearing near the café and how they were trained to deal with them. When the rain finally started to clear up, she went outside with Mumen Rider to start navigating her way home. With her hood pulled up, it hid the scent of wet dog, but she still felt a little self-conscious. No one had said anything in the café, but she had seen one of the women scrunching up her nose at the scent.

"Does Emiko smell weird?" she suddenly blurted out.

"What? Um…well you smell like a dog," he admitted. "It isn't exactly-"

"I wish I was like Neechan! She doesn't smell weird when her hair is wet!" Her thin shoulders drooped and she fidgeted with the sleeve of her raincoat.

"You know, if you cut your hair, there will be less of it to smell strange. And if you use a spray, you could probably hide the smell," he pointed out.

"Carry me, Oniichan."

Puzzled that she had called him that, he hefted her onto his back. "Are you alright, Emiko-san?"

"I saw a TV today and it had a little girl on it. She was younger than me. She went to school and she had a mom and dad and she had a big brother and she had friends…and she had a dog…and she wore cute stuff…and…and she…"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko was out for a run, but she was also casually searching the ghost town for Emiko. While she was sure that the child was smart enough to wait out the storm in shelter, she was also afraid of Kenta's sudden return. If he were to find Emiko alone, there was no telling how it might end for the child. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she started to call the child's name.

"Noriko-san!" a male voice called in reply.

She paused in the middle of a street, looking over her shoulder and then in front of her down the road. "Hn? Emiko!"

"Noriko-san!" the voice repeated. This time the voice was accompanied by footsteps moving down the pavement one street over.

She leapt up and onto the closest roof, peering down at the visitor. When she saw Mumen Rider, she had to cover her mouth with a hand to smother a laugh. He was carrying Emiko on his back and the little girl was wearing a rather cute raincoat with a floral pattern. Crouching at the edge of the roof, she gave him a little wave with her free hand.

"Noriko-san, there you are! Um…I found your sister. I don't know why she was in the middle of the shopping district, but she said that she was lost." He took a step back when she jumped down, appearing just a little anxious about her approaching him. "I hope you don't mind; I got her some food because she was out in the rain for a while. And I got her this raincoat so-"

"Hnn." She tilted her head, walking a circle around him. Her tail lifted, curling at the end as she smiled. "It's cute. Thank you…for taking care of my "little sister". You're a good guy."

He blushed faintly as she went to retrieve the child from off of his back. "Y-yeah, well…I couldn't just leave her out there. And don't worry about paying me back or anything, okay?"

"Really?" Noriko stepped toward him and saw him step back. She raised an eyebrow, but chose not to pursue him and respect his need for her to keep her distance. "Sorry…cat allergy?"

"What? N-no! I mean, I like animals! I mean, I'm sorry!" He bowed. "Okay, I need to get going. I left my bike at a store in the shopping district because I wasn't sure how far away you actually lived. Good bye!" He started off, but paused and turned back to her. "By the way, Noriko-san, you should consider having her take the hero exam."

"Hn?" She looked down at the sleeping child and then back to his retreating figure. Carrying Emiko in the direction of their building, she frowned a little. _We both had pretty adventurous days, I guess. But the hero exam for you? Is that really a good idea?_ Once the child was settled beneath the thick blankets of the futon, Noriko took a seat in front of the little patio door. It was closed, letting her watch the rain begin to fall again from behind a barrier. _A hero…hn? Fighting monsters. Fighting Kenta. Is that what she would want?_


	20. Chapter 20

A grin curled her lips as she spotted it in the distance. Just what she had been hoping for. Thick smoke billowed from the roof of a store a few blocks away, followed by the screams of panicked shoppers. Noriko's tongue ran along her bottom lip as she reached over her shoulder to grab a sword from its sheath. "Stay close, okay? Hnn. And make sure you don't try anything on your own. This is a _lesson_ …understand?"

At her side, Emiko nodded. "You're gonna go fight whatever made the smoke?" The child squinted, trying to see whatever it was, but it was futile. Instead, she tipped her head back and sniffed at the air. It was thick with the scent of human bodies, metal, and the occasional car exhaust, but beneath that was blood and something animal. "Do you know what it is?"

"No. But that's part of being a hero. You do what you have to so you can protect others…right?" Noriko started walking backwards across the roof, watching Emiko's facial expression.

The dog girl tilted her head, but followed dutifully with her tail wagging. "What if it's a biiig monster? Can you still beat it?!"

"Hn. I'll have to try. No other choice. Ready?" She saw Emiko tug at her gloves and give a nod, trying to appear serious. Noriko's grin grew and she reached down to ruffle the girl's caramel colored locks with her free hand. "Good girl. Let's go!" She twisted and gained speed rapidly, leaping across to the next roof.

"Heh! I wanna do that too! Emiko will show you a dog's strength!" The little girl got a running start and jumped over as well, but faltered on her landing. She felt Noriko grip her shoulder to steady her and frowned. "I can do it! Let's go!"

As she ran and jumped from building to building, Noriko's mind raced with possible strategies. She knew that Genos and Saitama were currently preoccupied with a situation a few cities over so reinforcements would include whatever other heroes just happened to be in the area. She also had to be very careful about how she attacked; she needed to keep Emiko safe at all times and keep her in her line of sight.

 _How should I do this? I guess I should see what it is first. If it's an organic monster, I'll try to just incapacitate it. Sever the muscles near the joints so it can't move. If it's something like a cyborg or a robot, I'll need to do something different. What though?_ Her ears drew back as she smelled blood. With her free hand, she reached to the medical mask hanging around her neck. It was pulled up to cover her nose and mouth, the perfume that was soaked into it covering the scent.

The smoke was drawing closer, the screams growing fainter as the civilians below rushed to put distance between themselves and whatever was attacking. Her pointed ears swiveled forward as she reached the edge of the closest roof and she put out a hand to stop Emiko from advancing. She crouched low, motioning for the girl to copy her. A shrill screeching could be heard in the store below as Noriko frowned. _What…_ _ **is**_ _that? It sounds like a wounded bird or something._

"What is it?" Emiko's voice was just above a whisper, her face scrunched in disgust as she caught the smell of blood again. This time it was mixed with what could only be described as human sweat and bodily odor. "Ngh. Noriko-neechan, I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Hn. That corner. Now." Noriko indicated the corner of the building nearest the fire escape. Her tail swished side to side as she tried to come up with the best plan. _It's in the store. I need to get it out of there before it does more property damage. Did everyone make it out safely? How far is everyone now?_

"Oniichan! Noriko-neechan, I see him down there!"

Damn. I'll have to be quick. She looked from the ground to Emiko and tugged down her mask to give her a stern look. "Stay here, okay? It's safer up here now. If you hear me or Mumen Rider tell you to run, though, I want you to run. This is just a lesson in a hero's work, understand?"

"I understand! I'll be good!"

"Good. Stay." Noriko leapt down, landing gracefully on her feet on the sidewalk, and immediately entered the shop through its empty front window frame. She pulled up her medical mask again, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim atmosphere. The lights in the ceiling were busted and smoldering, the air thick with smoke. A few customers lay dead and bleeding on the floor. The catgirl scanned the area and finally spotted a pair of figures near the back office.

 _Damn it, damn it, damn it!_ She ran across the store, watching the two struggle for a moment. When the shop suddenly lit up, she paused in her steps and had to shield her eyes. The air hummed with electricity and she felt her stomach twist in knots as she watched a thick thread of glowing power strike the center of her fellow hero's chest. Mumen Rider was thrown onto his back and the other figure stomped on his stomach, a vicious grin pulling at their chapped, pink lips.

"…no…way…" Noriko's first emotion was fear. It ran through her body, freezing her in place as she saw the thin female figure lean down to the man's face and snap her teeth. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU WITCH!"

"Oh…?" The woman turned her head in the catgirl's direction and she eagerly stepped off of Mumen Rider's stomach. Her long, wild grey hair fell over half of her face and she giggled, taking a step toward Noriko. "My…precious little _darling_ …you look so _sweet_ …aaahhh…just as cute as I remember! Come here…and hug your mistress!"

Her stomach churned as she kept her eyes locked on the woman. "Hnn. You…are _not_ my owner. I'm a hero."

"Heh? That's…so _cute_! You _really_ think…that the Hero Association…would accept a _monster_ like _you_? My sweet Nya…just _listen_ to yourself! Come back with me…I'll forgive everything if you let me play with you a bit…just a little before we…get back to your _training_."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She unsheathed her other blade as she heard frantic movement in the back office. Her eyes darted toward the closed door and she felt goose bumps rise on her arms, the fur on her tail bristling.

The woman seemed to notice her divided attention and tilted her head. She pushed her hair away from her face, her pale grey eyes widening in amazement at Noriko. "You…look like a scared, lost kitten! Let me take care of you~"

"Stay away from me or I'll-!" Noriko was interrupted as the thing in the back office made its appearance. The door was blown off its hinges and flew at her, forcing her to swiftly leap out of the way and onto the top of a shelf. She glowered down at the woman from Grey Corporation, every muscle in her body tensed to attack. "What is that?"

"Heh…heheheh! Just a little something… _cute_ …that I wanted to test out! I'd say it's been successful! We've manufactured a _real_ _monster_! My sweet little Nya…come down and meet my latest _creation_! Meet Tethered Beak Man!"

As the woman spoke, a figure lurched through the now open doorway and emitted a horrific, avian shriek. The creature had clearly been human once; he was wearing tattered sweatpants and a sweatshirt that had been reduced to just shreds of fabric in some spots. Sharp talons clicked on the tiles as he stepped out into the open, his pointed beak clicking as he looked side to side. His flesh was a raw pink color with patches of grey and his hair was sparse and white. He seemed to notice Mumen Rider suddenly as he lifted a foot, talons poised to tear him open.

"Over here!" Noriko winced when it looked her way with wide, pebble-black eyes. She felt her tail beginning to lower in anxiety, flicking at the tip, but she stood her ground. _I don't get it though. She called him "tethered"…?_

It screamed again as a sharp bolt of electricity left the woman's hand, forcing it to move again. Now fixated on Noriko, he lifted his large, clawed hands and flexed his fingers, drool dripping from the corner of his beak. He lowered his head and began taking slow, deliberate steps toward her perch before simply breaking into a run.

The catgirl knew that she had to act quickly and disable him before anyone else could be hurt. Not to mention that it was unclear if Mumen Rider was still alive or not. He had yet to move after being struck with electricity from the Grey woman. _I have to risk it! I can do this!_ Noriko leapt off of the top of the shelves and leaned forward as he neared the shelving. Her blades stuck deep into his back, piercing through his chest on the other side, and her knees locked onto his upper ribs to keep herself steady. When she pulled her swords free, blood sprayed the floor and the fallen hero behind the monster. A sharp, burning pain suddenly erupted in her side, but she forced herself to focus on Mumen Rider. "Hnnnnyah!" She leapt over the creature's head and landed behind it, blocking the blood spray from further soaking her friend.

The monster shuddered and thrashed as the blood drained from its body, growing weaker with each second. Noriko hefted Mumen Rider onto her back, careful not to hurt him and still keep a grip on both swords. When she turned to confront the Grey woman, she found an empty space where she had been standing. With the smoke still heavy in the air, the catgirl knew that she needed to make a quick escape before she could be ambushed.

As she emerged from the smoke-filled building, her knees buckled beneath her and sent her sprawling on the cement. Mumen Rider snapped back to consciousness and quickly pushed himself off of her back, apologizing profusely. "Hn. It's…it's fine. Don't worry about it," she assured him, rubbing her knees.

"Noriko-neechan! Oniichan!" Emiko came running around the corner of the building, panting. "I saw her! I saw the Grey lady! She ran out of the building and she was screaming for help and-!"

"Emiko-chan, which way did she go?" Mumen Rider looked toward the corner, wary of a sudden attack.

"She went down the street toward the train station!" When he moved to stand, she gripped his wrist tightly and shook her head, making her droopy canine ears sway. "Don't go! Oniichan, don't leave us! She's bleeding!"

"The woman with grey hair-?"

"Noriko-neechan is bleeding! You've gotta do something! Please!"

"What…?" He looked down and saw three deep gashes running from Noriko's left shoulder blade to the front of her left hip. Blood was darkening her shirt and she was gritting her teeth. "Noriko-san?"

She shook her head, moving to sheathe her blades. "Hn. I…need help. Please. Don't leave me."

Mumen Rider glanced back to the corner of the building and then looked to her again. He gave a short nod and carefully settled her right arm across his shoulders to support her. "I'll take you to the hospital."

"No. Hngh. I want to go home." She sighed, hanging her head. "Thank you."

A smile pulled at his lips and he faced forward. "It's what friends do!"


	21. Chapter 21

"The tape. Hnn. I need three pieces at least a foot long and then three smaller pieces." Noriko accepted them from Mumen Rider, working by lantern light in her apartment. She winced, pressing the first strip along one of her wounds. The mirror showed that her flesh was dark with blood, the skin around the cuts an irritated shade of red.

"Noriko-san, this is a bad idea. You should go to a hospital," the man spoke up. He felt his stomach turn as he saw her apply the duct tape to her injuries, just imagining how much it hurt and how horrible it would be when she removed them. "Please just let me-"

"Hn. If we're friends, it's just Noriko. Okay? And I'll make you a deal. I'll go to the hospital when I'm done."

"What? Wait, what are you planning to do? N-Noriko, you lost a lot of blood already. If you push yourself too much, you might collapse."

"Here! Emiko got what you wanted." The little girl returned from the kitchen with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water. "Is this really gonna help?"

"It'll do for now." Noriko shook out twice the normal amount someone would need and swallowed them with a gulp. Looking at the other two, her lips contorted in conflict. "Mumen Rider, I'm sorry, but can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Um…sure thing. What is it?"

"I need you to take Emiko somewhere safe and guard her, okay?" The catgirl pushed herself to stand and felt instantly weak. She shook her head, curling her hand into a tight fist as her other hand steadied her against the wall. _I'm fine! I have to be! I have to do this! I can't…let something like that happen! If that witch is out then_ _ **he**_ _might be out, too!_

Mumen Rider turned away as she peeled off her blood-soaked shirt and met Emiko's curious gaze. "A-alright. We're going to the police station in City Z. Let me know when you're back. I'm not letting you skip going to the hospital."

"Hnn. You worry too much. I'm a cat; I heal faster than you and I'm adaptable." She pulled on a clean tank top and ran her fingers through her hair to detangle it. Once it was secured into a ponytail, she looked to her friends. "I guess. Hn. I can humor you. I'll be back soon. Promise."

Noriko made sure that he got out of the ghost town safely with Emiko before turning her attention to her next task. She moved up to the rooftops as she began traveling toward the train station, wanting to avoid the crowded streets. _Grey Kyona. That witch. There's no way that she would pass up the opportunity to show off._ _She probably repaired Kenta so she can let him loose along with whatever else she made; she never does anything small._

The train station was reached and she leapt up onto a train that was speeding toward the next city. She thought back to the monster she had faced and shivered. He had been strong and fast, like the other altered humans from the Grey Corporation laboratories, but less human. He reminded her of a feral animal. Being less human made him that much more dangerous. There was no talking to him, no attempts to reason with him would have worked. The only way to stop him was death.

When the train came to a stop, she hopped down and immediately began to run into the city. Leaping up to a low rooftop, she paused to get her bearings. _I might not even need to do anything. I might be wrong. I just can't risk it. Genos was able to beat Kenta. If that creep was repaired and upgraded, he's going to target Genos first to show that he's stronger._ Her left ear twitched and she turned, catching sight of something on a rooftop in the distance.

The figure was only vaguely familiar to her and she had to think for a moment about what he had called himself. When she finally recognized him as Speed o' Sound Sonic, she felt irritation bubbling up. _Him. Another creep. I don't have time for this though._ She saw him disappear over the edge of the roof and people began screaming. Her hero instincts kicked in and she found herself pursuing the man.

Both blades were drawn and she sprinted after him down the street, not even sure what he was doing yet knowing that he should probably be stopped. As he turned toward her, she caught sight of his grin and shivered. "Hnn…what's so amusing? You think this is a _game_?! What are you doing here?"

Sonic stared past her and moved effortlessly, kicking her in the midsection. She managed to swipe a blade at him at the last second, landing a shallow cut across his cheek before her body flew backwards. Noriko's back slammed into something solid and a clawed hand quickly grabbed her neck, forcing her head back. _No! No, no, no! Not this again! Why did I have to be right?!_

Kenta smirked down at her, the pupils of his eyes widening. "My girl. Huhuhuh! _Here_ you are! You came looking for me?" he taunted. His other arm wrapped around her swiftly, pinning her upper arms against him. The cyborg's nose twitched and drool collected at the corner of his mouth. "You smell like cat's blood~"

"Let go of me! I'll end you! I'll finish you once and for all!"

"I was going to have some fun with that little lady over there, but you saved me the fuckin' trouble and brought me some entertainment. Aww. Look at that face; you're so pissed off right now. I'm going to have so much fun-"

"Hn. Hnhnhn! Are you _serious_?" Noriko subtly shifted her hands, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. She let her muscles relax little by little as she glowered up into the cyborg's red eyes. "You think that's a _lady_?"

"What are you talking about, little one? She's-" Kenta tensed behind her, his grip tightening on her neck and around her body. The mixed smell of oil and blood filled the air around them. "You little bitch!"

Tears ran down Noriko's face, her teeth gritted against the pain. She was shoved away from Kenta and moved quickly, sliding her blades free from her thighs. The catgirl had impaled her own limbs to be able to reach him and it had definitely paid off. The swords had pierced deep enough to damage the wiring in his legs and oil was spilling out everywhere. His legs were beginning to shake and it was obvious that he was having trouble maintaining his balance.

 _I'll heal quickly_ , she reminded herself. _I just can't let him go after Genos!_ She looked over her shoulder at Sonic, who was watching all of this with a grin. _Damn it. I can't keep fighting in this condition. What can I do?_ Something sharp pierced her shoulder and forced her attention back to Kenta. There was a cable now running from his palm up to a projectile that had sunk deep into her flesh.

As she reached to dislodge it, there was a pull forward and she found that she was being dragged toward him. Cursing, she began to frantically stab at the thick cable with her swords to try to sever it, but it was no use. When she tried to pull the object out of her skin, she realized that it was hooked in there. The harder she pulled, the more imbedded it seemed to become.

Her heart raced as she tried to come up with a plan. If Kenta got her, there was no telling what he might do. She was in no condition to fight and his mobility was severely limited. He would be eager to incapacitate her. Noriko glanced from him to Sonic as the ninja continued to watch. Blood ran from the man's cheek and she knew what she had to do. She had hoped that she could go without using Sonic, but it was clear that she would need to use his blood.

Taking a deep breath, she threw back her head. "Saitama! Saitama, help me! I-I need a strong hero! Please! I need the _strongest person in the world_ to help me!" she shouted as loudly as possible. In an instant, Sonic was in front of her, grinning, and she knew she had to move fast. Using the last of her strength, she launched herself up and threw her arms around his neck. Noriko rubbed her face directly against his cut, smearing the man's blood over her nose and mouth.

The effect was instantaneous. Her eyes widened and adrenaline rushed through her veins. The catgirl's lips curled into a smile as she released the man and a hand reached to the sharp object in her shoulder. It was yanked free with a splatter of blood and little bits of flesh. The left side of her tank top was quickly drenched, red and sticky. Reaching up, she smeared some of her own blood around her mouth and pushed herself to stand. The swords were twirled for a moment, her grip adjusting as she stared over at the dark-haired cyborg.

"You're so full of yourself that you never think about what other people can do. You've always been that way. Hnhnhn. Feral cat mode. I don't even know what to do with you now. I don't want you _dead_ yet; I think I'd rather _play around_ a little." She licked blood from the top of her hand and grinned. "Yeah, there's an idea. Let's paint the street black with the "blood" of a cyborg."

"Huhuhuh! You can't beat me, little one! We both know how _weak_ you really are! You might be strong against those other organic little pets, but I'm the top dog at Grey Corporation! Their pride and joy! The _epitome_ of life forms! I can do anything you can do, but better!"

"So why were your legs damaged so easily? I saw what she did. She stabbed through herself to get to you so the blades didn't get very far into your body. Why are you shaking? Faulty wiring?" Sonic wiped the blood from his cheek and studied the cyborg as Kenta's trembling grew worse. "I thought that Grey Corporation was supposed to make powerful bio weapons. That was what that woman told me when she asked me to watch you today. Obviously it was false advertising."

"Hn. Where's the woman?" Noriko watched him from the corner of her eye, knowing that she could not trust him. Even if it seemed like he was turning against Kenta, she could not know his true motives. He had supposedly been recruited to work for Grey and Noriko knew that he was strong.

"Dance, kitten!"

She had no time to react. A strong bolt of electricity raced up her right arm and through her body, making her tense up. The pain had her seeing white and when the electricity left her body, she fell to the ground. Tears of agony ran from her eyes as her muscles twitched, sending waves of pain through her. _No…no! I have to move! I have to do something! Come on!_ The girl's limbs refused to obey and she watched helplessly as the woman approached her, grinning.

"I'm going to take such good care of you, kitten! We'll get you back to the lab…clean you up…and I'll give you a nice _treat_! How about that?!" She crouched down and reached for Noriko's left feline ear.

"Change of plans." Metal glinted in front of Noriko's face for an instant before her body was lifted and slung over a shoulder. A hand pressed at her lower back, the other holding a weapon and directing it at the Grey Corporation employee and her cyborg. "I'll be taking this as payment. She isn't a prize herself, but I'm sure I can use her to get Saitama's attention. What do you think, kitty? You think he'll come save you?" It was all she heard before everything went dark.


	22. Chapter 22

NeonHorizon: Hn. It's been a while, huh? Two months between chapter 21 and chapter 22. I apologize. Here's a new chapter so...I guess...enjoy?

* * *

Noriko's pointed, feline ears twitched as she regained consciousness. It felt as though months had passed since she was last awake, but she knew that it could only have been a few hours at best. Pain radiated from her side, back, and hip. It was slowly easing her back to reality and she could feel panic begin to set in.

Her wrists had been bound together in front of her with a thick chain. She could see the dull grey links about a foot in front of her face and she realized that she was lying on the floor. The hard surface beneath the catgirl felt a little wet, almost sticky. _Am I bleeding out?_ Her head lifted and her sharp green eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light of the room.

It appeared to be an apartment, but was very sparsely decorated. No real furniture with the exception of the futon in the corner. She saw some weapons, a radio, cooking supplies, bottles of water, and a first aid kit. The light that allowed her to see her surroundings came from the row of windows behind her, but it was so dim that she was sure they were covered by something.

She attempted to sit up and winced as fresh pain erupted in her left side, spreading up to her shoulder. As her vision went white, she hissed and remembered the stab wound from Kenta. The catgirl fell onto her side again, feeling pitiful. _Electrocuted. Stabbed. Slashed. Hn. I shouldn't be alive. I probably won't last much longer anyway. Not unless I've got nine lives._

The door across the apartment from her was closed with no sounds coming from the other side. Noriko began to doubt that the rest of the building was occupied. She suspected that it might be an abandoned building that her captor had decided to make his base. Hissing once more in pain, she tried to adjust herself so she was more comfortable.

 _Before I blacked out, he said something about wondering if someone would try to save me. No one knows where I am. They don't even know that I was in the same city as them. They probably don't even know that Sonic was there._ She looked at her bound hands again as her tail began to swish back and forth in agitation. The chains were tight and locked in place with a heavy padlock. Even if she was in good health, she had doubts that she could break free.

More time passed and the catgirl began to shiver. The duct tape was wet with blood, easing off of her wounded flesh and starting to curl a little. Noriko refused to let any tears fall. She glared at the door, body tense and her breathing labored as she tried to push past the pain in the left side of her body.

To try to keep her mind off of her situation, she thought of her fight with Kenta. She inevitably remembered smearing Sonic's blood on her nose and mouth, which brought her to the realization that she could no longer smell it. Licking her lips, she realized that it had been cleaned off of her face. It was most likely an attempt on his part to keep her from gaining strength from her bloodlust. Still, it made her frown and sniff at the air. There were bloody remnants somewhere in the apartment, but not enough blood to help her.

The catgirl's ears twitched again as she heard footsteps echoing out in the hallway beyond the door. Her eyes narrowed upon it and she tensed, anticipating some sort of attack. Instead, when the door opened, the ninja gave her a nonchalant glance before going to put away some groceries.

She watched him move toward the small fridge, glowering with every ounce of hatred she could manage. "Hnn."

"You shouldn't be awake yet." Speed o' Sound Sonic turned to her, a grin began to form on his face. "You look _pathetic_."

Her lips curled back in a snarl. She lifted her hands and slammed the chain against the floor as loudly as possible. "You think you can keep me here? Hn! Don't turn away from me!"

"You sound like a cornered animal," he taunted. The man had turned away to finish his task and now he looked at her over his shoulder. "Look at you. You're lying in a pool of your own blood and you can barely even move, but you're trying to sound vicious. Like a wounded animal."

To her irritation, he crossed the apartment in an instant and he crouched down. She felt his fingers tangle in her dark violet hair, forcefully lifting her head from the hard floor and making her look at him. Noriko bared her fangs on instinct, her tail starting to move side to side even faster. Her legs weakly kicked at the floor, trying to push herself to get up, but it was futile. The soles of her boots slipped in the blood and she found his grip on her hair being the only thing keeping her up.

"Hn. Just what do you hope to accomplish?" she finally growled.

"I'm using you as bait to lure Saitama here," he answered bluntly. "I'm counting on him coming to save his precious little pet." Sonic's gaze drifted from her face to the wound on her side. He gripped her shirt with both hands and pulled hard, tearing the fabric to expose Noriko's injured back and hip. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight and he looked to her face once more. "What happened here?"

"Don't-!" A loud hiss of pain escaped her before she started yowling and screaming in agony. The ninja was peeling away the tape, slowly, his grin growing as he saw her thrash below him. It felt as though he was pulling her skin off rather than just the tape. Each inch of tape that was pulled away gave her a fresh, searing sensation of pain. By the time he was done, tears were running down her pale face and she sobbed. "Hnnn…please! Please stop! Please!"

"Stop meowing. No one is going to hear you." He moved away from her, reaching for the first aid kit.

Noriko glared over her shoulder at him as he opened the box, watching his movements carefully. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and when she spoke, it was in a low growl. "What are you doing?"

"I can't have you bleed out before Saitama gets here." Sonic was threading a needle with some thread and pulled a bottle of something out of the box. He saw her eyes going wide and grinned.

She curled her hands into fists, teeth gritting as she felt the needle's sharp point dip beneath her skin. Her eyes closed tightly as he set about stitching up the longest gash first. It was a meticulous task that seemed to take an eternity. By the time he had finished with the first cut, she was panting and trying to hold back tears.

The pain that Noriko was experiencing could only be compared to torture. She could recall a time back in the Grey Corporation lab when she had been tormented by Kenta. He had been particularly brutal, but she had fought him off to keep herself alive. This was disgustingly similar to that.

Looking down at her side, she saw the tight, neat stitching performed by the ninja. The skin still shone with the antiseptic liquid he had doused it with, the thread of her stitches dark against her pale skin. Her stomach churned and she fell pitifully onto her right side again, curling up in a ball.

Sonic left her lying there and walked off with a towel that was soaked with blood. He ignored the wide-eyed stare that she gave him, not about to offer any sort of words of comfort or explanation. When he returned, he set a bottle of water in front of her on the floor and sat about a foot away, facing the catgirl. "You need to drink something."

"Hnn…like you care…" she murmured, looking away. She growled in irritation as he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her to sit up. Her back was leaned against a wall behind her and her bound hands were put around the bottle of water. Sonic took off the cap for her and glared until she lifted it to her lips. _He just opened it. I heard the seal break so I at least know that he didn't poison me._

The catgirl drank greedily, water leaking from the corners of her mouth and dripping onto the front of her tattered shirt. Her left shoulder was throbbing from where Kenta had punctured it, but it seemed as though her side was Sonic's first priority. When she had finished the water, she continued to glare at him, but muttered a word of thanks. "Hn. Does Saitama even know where we are?"

He took the empty bottle and replaced it with fresh water, dropping a wrapped rice ball in front of her along with it. "I'll tell him where he can find his pet tomorrow."

 **Shift P.O.V**

"I'm sorry, but is Noriko here? Emiko-chan tried to call her earlier, but there was no answer. I was supposed to stay with Emiko-chan until she was back and I had to leave after a few hours; there was a gang starting trouble in the shopping district of City Z. I hope it's okay that I brought Emiko-chan with me…"

"Where's Noriko-neechan?"

"Huh? I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning. Hey, you okay? You look kind of beat up," Saitama spoke.

Genos had been sitting at the table, trying to decide if he could reattach his arm on his own or not. _I did not anticipate taking so much damage today and Dr. Kuseno is busy. If I can make the repair on my own, it would be ideal._ The blond cyborg looked toward the door and saw the dog girl begin to bark at Saitama. Beside her, Mumen Rider was trying to calm the child down. "Master Saitama, is there a problem?"

"They're looking for Nya-chan. You know where she is?"

He stood to go and investigate the full situation, frowning and holding his severed metal arm. "I have not seen Noriko since this morning before we left. Do you think that she may need help?"

Mumen Rider frowned back at him, a hand resting on Emiko's head to absently rub behind her floppy canine ears. "She came to my rescue earlier. There was this girl with grey hair and a bird monster. The girl shocked me with some kind of electrical attack and Noriko stopped her from going further. She said that she wanted to go to where you two were and I agreed to stay with Emiko at the police station until she came back. You didn't see her?"

"Whoa. Is that blood? Are you sure you're okay?" Saitama spoke up again.

Genos lowered his gaze and saw blood stains on Mumen Rider's hero costume. Focusing on it, he could immediately tell that this was not the man's blood. "The blood belongs to Noriko, correct? Where did she say that she was going?"

"She said she was going to the city where you and Saitama were earlier. She was going to follow the girl with grey hair." The cycling hero shook his head. "The bird monster cut open her side and she lost a lot of blood."

"You have to help Neechan! She's hurt and she tried to fix it, but it was just tape! It was just _duct tape_! What if Noriko-neechan bleeds to death?!" Emiko shrieked. She grabbed the cyborg's shirt and started pulling, trying to drag him out of the apartment. He gave a simple nod and moved past her.


	23. Chapter 23

NeonHorizon: Hn. I've got a weakness for dark-haired villain types. I'm using every ounce of self-control to not let Noriko end up with Sonic the way she did in Persistence. My self-control is not great. Here's the new chapter.

* * *

"Ah…is it a girl wearing a cat-ear headband? Is that what you mean?"

"No, no! He means like a _hero_ or something, right? Why would the Demon Cyborg be looking for a cosplayer?" The high school girl scrolled through her phone, eyes narrowed. "I'm pretty sure…"

"Yes. I am looking for the hero Samurai Catgirl. She is a Class A hero. She followed me to this city earlier today and has not returned home yet. Have you seen anyone fitting her description?" Genos watched as one girl continued to scroll through her phone as the other one pointed off down the street.

"I don't know about a _girl_ , but we saw a _guy_ with cat ears earlier. He said he was a cyborg. He was pretty hot, actually! Like a rock star or model!" This girl was becoming more excited as she spoke, eyes alight with interest. "I think he called himself "Kenta". Right?"

"Ugh. He was so full of himself! He wouldn't even take your number!" the other girl argued. "He kept going on about how there was only one girl for him and he was looking for her! Something about wanting to "become one with her". Such a creep! And when I said I wasn't impressed, he said he was too cool for us! He said he could get any girl that he wanted! I mean, if you can get any girl that you want, why are you stalking some girl that's obviously not into you?!"

Genos looked in the direction that the girl had pointed. "When did you encounter this man?"

A frown formed on the first girl's face. "I don't know. Maybe fifteen minutes ago? We saw some people taking his picture and I wanted to talk to him."

 _If I knew when Noriko arrived, I could determine whether she encountered Kenta or not. So far, no one has been able to give me concrete evidence that Noriko was here. No one has seen her._ The cyborg suddenly found a cellphone being held up in front of his face. He accepted it from the girl and stared at the image.

Noriko was crouching on top of a train that seemed to have just arrived at the station. The high school girl reached up to swipe to the next photo and then the next. Noriko standing in front of the train. Noriko walking down the street, wearing a pained yet determined expression on her face. The very last photo of her showed the catgirl's back as she ran away from the girl. There was a clock in the background of the last one, showing the time as being early afternoon.

"Samurai Catgirl is a Class A hero from City G. Age eighteen. Genetically modified with cat genes. Right? Why are you looking for her? If you don't mind me asking." The girl took her phone back, raising an eyebrow.

Genos had already turned and began to walk away. He remembered what Mumen Rider and Emiko told him. A woman from Grey Corporation had appeared and sent a monster after Noriko. Now two people from the corporation were searching for the catgirl. He was fairly certain that he could fight Kenta and win, but the Grey woman was different. He did not know what she was capable of and what sort of monsters she might have at her command. She could potentially have a means to counter cyborgs since she seemed to be connected to Kenta and he doubted that anyone could control him with ease.

The blond questioned a few more people, trying to discern what had Noriko had done after getting off of the train. It took a number of tries before he found anyone with helpful knowledge and when he learned of the fight, he knew that time was of the essence.

Not only had she been wounded by the Grey woman, but also Kenta. She had been spotted fighting him, blood smeared around her mouth and nose, with a ninja at her side. The realization that Speed o' Sound Sonic was involved only made the situation more dismal. She was wounded, possibly dead. If Genos did not find her soon, she could be killed.

 _I will not return without her. I will search all night if I must, but I will not wait for her to come back on her own. Noriko is more likely to be at a Grey Corporation facility, if Kenta and the Grey woman accosted her. I do not believe that Speed o' Sound Sonic is actually capable of holding her captive. If I am unable to find her at the facilities, I will begin searching for him as well._ With his route determined, Genos set off to find his girlfriend.

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko jolted awake and slumped onto her side, hissing. She struggled for a moment, forgetting where she was and what had happened. When reality came back to her, she huffed and tugged at the chains binding her wrists. During the night, Sonic had put them behind her back to make escape even more difficult. Now she was having trouble sitting upright again.

"Hn. Ouch…" The catgirl's tail whipped at the floor as she gave up. Her body was weak from hunger and blood loss. Closing her eyes, she released a sigh of frustration. _What am I going to do? No one knows where I am. He's just toying with me, isn't he? I'm going to die here and when Saitama eventually does confront him, he'll just hand over my lifeless corpse._

The thought was not appealing, but she had a terrible feeling that it could actually turn out that way. The previous night, Sonic did not seem overly concerned with alerting Saitama to where she was. Instead, he began to question her on her training and then asked about Kenta and the other modified humans.

 _He wants a strong opponent. That's what it's about._ She heard the door across the room open and her muscles tensed in a subconscious preparation to fight. "Hnnn…I need food!" she snarled. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at the ninja standing in the kitchen area.

Sonic appeared confused for a moment and then smirked. Stalking across the room, he crouched in front of her and grabbed the back of her neck. "I didn't know if you'd wake up. I almost thought you were dead when I left."

"Let. Go." Noriko's neck was released and she bared her fangs.

He straightened and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing a towel to wipe away his sweat. He had just returned from a workout and had genuinely expected her to sleep the whole time he was gone. Now he was rummaging in the fridge for some water and food. Sonic settled a water bottle in front of her with a wrapped rice ball beside it. His hands went behind her to briefly release her wrists before securing them in front of her again. "Here's breakfast."

"Hn… _creep_." The catgirl immediately pushed herself to sit upright. She brought the rice ball closer and unwrapped it, watching him closely as he retrieved one for himself. As she ate, she felt her irritation rising. _Why does he have to sit with me while I eat? Does he really think that I'll be able to escape if he looks away for a second?_ Rolling her shoulders, she wince. Every muscle ached from sleeping in such an awkward position and her wounds felt like they were burning.

As he ate, he kept his eyes locked on her. Cold, grey eyes staring directly at the catgirl as he chewed. When he saw her upper lip twitch, he started to grin. "What? Is this _intimidating_?"

Her pointed, feline ears were flat against her head now as she stared back at him. The girl viciously tore into her rice ball, doing her best to look threatening despite the pain she was in. When she had finished, she gulped down some water and wiped her mouth on the back of a hand. "Hn. When are you sending your challenge to Saitama then?"

"Are you that eager to get back to your master?" he taunted.

" _No one_ is my master." Her voice was a low snarl, the fur on her tail bristling. "He's barely even a friend. You know, he's not going to come running. Hn. Not for _me_. Saitama is apathetic. Even Genos shows more emotion and he's a cyborg. If you really expect that you can make Saitama come here to rescue me, you should think of a different plan. I'm nothing to him."

Sonic's grin spread wider. "You look mad."

"Hnn. Who would be angry over a _fact_?"

"You really think that you're not good enough bait?" He stood and moved to crouch in front of her again. That evil grin was growing even more now. A strong hand held her chin as he stared down at her. "What should I do with you then? If I can't use you as bait, what do you think I should do? I guess I could just _kill_ you. It would be cheaper than having to keep you fed."

The catgirl's fangs bared and she felt her tail swatting hard against the floor behind her. "Back off or you'll lose a finger."

"You have some fight in you, even with those wounds? Okay. I can still use you, I guess. Maybe I'll use you for practice. I can try some new techniques on you before I use them on Saitama. Or I could just use you for a human shield." He ran the pad of his thumb over her lip and brought it to his mouth, licking away a grain of rice that he had wiped from her face. "I didn't think cats were such messy eaters."

"Hn! Back off!" Noriko thrashed, pulling free and scowling at him through her dark violet hair. _If he touches my face again, I'm taking off a fingertip! No question about it! I can't let him think that I won't really hurt him; I won't put up with this kind of treatment!_ The catgirl growled when she felt him ruffle her hair, tensing when his fingers brushed the back of her left ear.

Sonic walked back to the kitchen area and then disappeared into the bathroom. At that moment, Noriko tried to collect her thoughts and puzzle through how she could stay alive. Death was not an option. Not when she still had to destroy Grey Corporation and kill Kenta.

"Turn around."

She jolted, having not realized that he was back. The hero glared up through her bangs and tilted her head. "Hn?"

"I have to clean your wound. I'm not going to let my hostage die from an infection before I get any use out them. Turn around." He waited for her to comply before tearing open the back of her shirt completely. The fabric slid down her arms, down the girl's chest, and collecting around her bound wrists. Before she could protest he doused the damaged flesh in antiseptic and winced at the piercing scream that came from her. "I can make it worse if you squirm."

She gritted her teeth and felt him wipe at the stitches, her tail bristling again and her ears going back. The catgirl leaned her forehead against the wall, trying not to show her pain any more than she could help. "So I'm still a hostage?" Her voice was hoarse from trying not to scream, a slight strain to her words. She needed to distract herself from the searing agony taking place in her back, shoulder, and side.

"I can still get something out of keeping you around. "Hostage" is just what I'll call you for now." He scrubbed harder, ignoring her hiss. "You're overreacting." When he finished, he looked at the raw, pink flesh and ran a fingertip along her stitches. "Next I'll show you the first way you can be useful."


	24. Chapter 24

Noriko could barely keep her eyes open. Every muscle ached, every wound and bruise seemed to throb with pain. She hated to feel so weak, but she could not stop the tears that formed in her eyes. Her tail drooped, ears drawn back, as she was carried down a desolate hallway.

"You were built to take a lot of damage, weren't you? That woman from Grey Corporation told me that your body adapted to heal quickly and you're more durable than a normal person. On the surface, you really don't look like much, but you make a good practice dummy."

Sonic felt her limp body starting to slide off of his shoulder and adjusted her. He had taken Noriko to a secluded part of a forest and gave her the order to try to escape. With no other choice, she had made the best attempt she could. She was still healing from the gashes on her back and side so her movements were slow. In addition, her energy was low from the small amount of food he had given her.

While she had not lasted long in an actual fight, her body provided a decent dummy for practicing different attacks. Sonic was satisfied and looked forward to when her injuries would be healed. If she could not be used as bait to lure Saitama to him, she could still be used in other ways.

The catgirl closed her eyes now, fatigue setting in. Her breathing was labored, her limbs trembling each time she tried to move. The wound on her back had started to ooze and the shirt he had put on her before they left was sticking damply to her skin. "Hn…Grey Corporation…makes quality products," she muttered with venom leaking into her voice.

The door was opened and closed behind them, clicking locked. The ninja dropped her onto the floor, not bothering to secure her wrists. He knew that she was too weak to try to escape and even if she did manage to stand up, he would easily catch her before she could reach the door. Sonic walked to the kitchen area to get food and water, pausing at the fridge to cast a glance her way.

Noriko was biting her lip, trying to keep back sounds of pain as she dragged herself over to the wall. With trembling arms, she pushed herself to sit up and propped herself against the wall with a sharp cry of agony. The fabric of her shirt was pressed against her wound and her vision went black for an instant.

Sonic heard the catgirl's shout, followed by a low hiss and the quiet thump of her tail striking the floor in agitation. He finished getting supplies and sat on the floor in front of her, leaving some room between them. "Turn around and take off your shirt."

"Hnn. You…think I have the energy for that? I need to eat..."

"You'll get to eat when I'm finished." He saw her glaring up at him through the violet hair hanging in front of her face. With a smirk, he lifted something in his hand and saw her eyes widen. "Be good and you can have _this_."

Her stomach growled at the sight of the food. A pack of sweet and spicy dried squid. She could faintly smell it through the packaging and it made her mouth water. As much as she hated to comply with his demands, Noriko knew that her wounds did need to be treated. She just had to worry about having enough strength and staying conscious.

The catgirl turned away from him, facing the wall, and peeled off the shirt. It was damp with blood and she hissed as pain surged through her body. The air made her cuts sting. The older wound from the monster was actually starting to burn a little, making the fresh cuts from Sonic's blade seem like scrapes in comparison. "Careful, okay?"

"You're my captive. You don't get to tell me to be careful." He set aside the food and picked up a wet cloth to start wiping away her blood.

Noriko let her forehead rest against the wall as he worked on cleaning the wounds on her back and sides. She knew that she had cuts on her chest, stomach, and limbs as well. She dreaded having him treat those. _I can't continue like this. I was made for fighting, but I can't take this day after day. If he tries to do this again tomorrow, I could really die._

His eyes narrowed on her as he set the cloth aside, taking a roll of fresh bandage into his hand. "So do you feel pain differently?"

"Kh-! Hn! _Careful_!" She winced at the pressure of his hand pressing the bandage flat against her wounds. "Hnn. How would I know? I don't know how I felt pain before Grey Corporation…and I don't know how other people perceive pain."

"On a scale from one to ten. How would you rate today?" Sonic paused, grinning to himself. "And don't lie to me. I know that animals instinctively hide their pain to protect themselves from predators. Tell me the truth."

"I'm not an animal!" the girl snarled. Noriko pressed a trembling arm against her chest when he had finished winding the bandage around her. Sinking a fang into her lower lip, the catgirl tried to muffle a whimper of pain. "Kenta's piercing spear would be a six. The duct tape was a nine. Today is a five. I've felt worse."

The ninja finished taking care of the wounds on her back and sides before ordering her to turn around. He looked over the wounds on her chest and stomach, but they were shallow. The contusions looked worse than the cuts so he just wiped away the blood and shoved a cold pack into her hand to put on the worst of the bruises. "So what's your relationship with Saitama's disciple?"

The fur on her tail bristled and she began to glare at him again. "It…doesn't concern you."

"If you're not Saitama's disciple, then you hang around him for a different reason. You're there for the cyborg. So what's your relationship?" Seeing that she was not going to willingly give him an answer without a threat, Sonic nodded toward the fridge. "I'm not above starving a captive to get them to answer my questions."

"Hn. Genos and I…are dating. Satisfied?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

 _Why am I stuck babysitting this kid? I just want to relax until the next monster sighting._ Saitama was trying to focus on the television, hoping that a strong monster would appear for him to fight. It was hard to concentrate when there was a little girl continuously moving around the apartment, anxiously awaiting the return of Genos and Noriko.

"Hey, just sit down. You're going to wear yourself out if you keep that up." The bald hero saw the wet sheen of her dark eyes when she looked over and sighed. "Sit." To his slight amusement, she actually plopped down in front of the apartment door with her head tilted. "Genos will find her. You're worried over nothing."

"Neechan got hurt! She got scratched by the bird guy and she was losing a lot of blood! What if she's dead?! What if he doesn't find her in time?" There was panic in the child's voice and the tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She bowed her head and tried to wipe the tears away, her floppy canine ears getting in her way. "Neechan is probably dead! The grey lady probably sent the big guy after her and-!"

"You're really pessimistic for a kid. You've got to have some more faith in Genos," Saitama interrupted. "And Nya-chan is pretty tough. I don't think she'd die that easily."

Emiko peered at him through the coppery hair that was falling forward over her eyes. "What's that word? Pess…something. What is that?"

"Uh…negative? Like you can't see it ending well. You've got to be more positive. You think Nya-chan is strong, right?" Instantly, Saitama saw her eyes light up and the little girl leaned forward, nodding.

"Neechan was the _strongest_! She even beat the big guy and kept me safe!"

"So she can beat him in a fight?"

"Neechan beat him, but then the big guy got fixed up." Emiko's face contorted in despair and she started to sniffle. "And then she had to get stronger. Then they'd make him even stronger so she had to get stronger than him again."

 _It sounds like they were really trying to make a living weapon or something. That kind of life is all this kid knows, right?_ He frowned and scratched his stomach through his t-shirt. "Hey, Emi. You want to watch TV?"

She growled quietly. "No! Emiko needs to wait for Noriko-neechan to get back!" The child's upper lip curled back, baring her sharp canine teeth.

"You know, you can wait over here. You'll still be able to see the door and you can probably hear someone coming." Saitama watched her stand, stomp her way across the small room, and plop down about a foot away from him at the table. _Okay? She's really like a dog, huh? Hanging around the door like a dog waiting for their owner to get home from work._

He saw her slowly start to relax a little, her focus shifting from the door to the television screen. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"The great and powerful Emiko doesn't need to eat! Not until Noriko-neechan is back!" she replied, frowning.

"Okay. I'm getting some food. Be right back." He went to the kitchen and looked over at her again. The child was slouching, still bothered by the catgirl's absence, but also watching the news. There was no telling when Genos would return. A day had already passed since he went to look for Noriko. He had called at one point to say that he had to move his search, but that was all.

He grabbed some snacks and put them on the table, watching the strange girl's tail start to wag a little when her nose twitched. _She's hungry_ , he realized with a slight smile. "You want some?"

"Emiko won't eat until Noriko-neechan comes back."

"A little snack won't hurt. Come on. You think she'd want you to be hungry?" Saitama saw her quickly look away, but held out her hand. He opened a bag of cookies and dropped a few into her palm. "There you go. Wait. Can you have chocolate? You're part dog."

"Emiko is a proud bloodhound! Emiko isn't some kind of-!"

"Oh. Hang on. There aren't any chocolate chips. Never mind." He watched her begin wolfing down the cookies, her dark eyes narrowed on him. _They better come back soon. I'm not good with kids. Or dogs._ His phone started to ring and Emiko jumped, a strange yelp escaping her. "Calm down; it's just Genos." He went to the kitchen to take the call, keeping an eye on Emiko through the little window.

"Master Saitama, I have pinpointed Noriko's location. She was spotted entering an old apartment building and was in the company of Speed o' Sound Sonic. I am going to retrieve her now."

"Oh. Okay. Just let me know if you need any help." Satisfied that they would return soon, he went back to his seat at the table.


	25. Chapter 25

Noriko had suffered when she was taken to the Grey Corporation laboratory when she was a child. She suffered for years until she was able to escape. Every day leading up to that had been pain. Enduring experiments that the scientists ran on her, being poked with various needles, fighting for her life when they pitted her against Kenta or when she had to protect one of the younger test subjects.

There were nights when she would curl up in her cell and wonder if life would ever get better. Some days, she just wanted to let go and slip away. When she thought about what might happen to the others, she knew that death was not an option. If she died, they would be left with no protector. Grey Corporation would try to find the next strongest test subject by forcing them to fight Kenta.

The catgirl thought about those days as she lay curled up on the floor of the underwhelming little hideout. She licked her lips, tasting blood and wincing at the dryness of her skin. Noriko's wounds stung, even hours after Sonic had tended to them. Her limbs ached from the day's earlier activities, but the pain was made worse by her current position.

Before he turned in for the night to a separate little room, her arms had been forced behind her back and bound tightly with rope. Her arms were bent at the elbow, arms tied from the forearms down to the wrists. A chain was integrated into the binding and secured to a eyelet on the wall behind her so if she tried to move too far from the wall, it would make noise and alert him.

It was next to impossible for her to even consider sitting up though, let alone getting up and trying to get to the door. Her legs were bound in an equally uncomfortable way; her calves pressed against the back of her thighs and then both legs tied together. She had initially struggled in hopes of getting the ropes loose at least, but they were tight.

She closed her eyes against the darkness and her tail twitched side to side. _I've still endured worse. This pain won't last_ , she reminded herself. It was still unclear what Sonic intended to do with her. His plan to use her as bait to lure Saitama seemed to have been forgotten after she told him that she meant next to nothing to the bald hero. He had used her as a practice dummy for fighting techniques the previous day and mentioned doing it again in the future.

Noriko knew that it could not continue that way. _He's not stupid. It won't be as easy as just trying to trick him into letting me go. I have to be smart about this. I don't want to die. I'm sure that if he gets desperate enough for Saitama's attention, he might think that killing me would force him to react._ She tried to shift onto her other side, feeling the blood circulation in her right arm slow. The limb felt tingly and it magnified her discomfort.

Thinking about Saitama made her think about the other two. Emiko was surely upset that she had been gone for so long. The child was still hesitant to trust Genos and Saitama. With any luck, Mumen Rider would have offered to watch her until Noriko returned. Genos was probably, hopefully, looking for her. Though it would take him a while to find her. More than likely, he was working off of no leads. She was not sure if anyone had even seen Sonic take her.

The most logical places for Genos to begin searching would be the Grey Corporation facilities. He knew her well enough to know how dedicated she was to liberating the other altered humans. _He's probably going to go to each facility to look for me and that could take a while. By the time he suspects that it was Speed o' Sound Sonic, it might be at least a week._

Noriko released a scream as the door came flying across the room, smashing into splinters against the wall behind her. She opened her eyes a little and felt her pulse skip a beat. "Genos!"

The light from his glowing palm cast shadows across his face, but his eyes were unmistakably fixed on her. He started into the room with confident steps. "Noriko, I apologize for the delay. I am here to bring you home."

"Genos, be careful! He's still here!"

"I am aware. I refuse to return without you." He crouched down, staring intently at the ropes and chain that were binding her limbs.

The catgirl's eyes widened, her pupils dilated. Her feline DNA allowed her certain cat characteristics so her vision in the dark was better than a human's. She was able to see the outline of her captor as he slipped from the other room's open doorway and then the glint of his weapon as the moonlight caught it. "GENOS!"

He turned and lifted an arm in time to block the downward sweep of Sonic's blade, sparks flying up when the two metal objects met. Glaring at the man, he stood and forced him back several feet with a thrust of his arm. "You are the one that injured and captured Noriko."

Sonic's grin made the girl think of a predator about to pounce of wounded prey. "She was already damaged when she came to me. I didn't do anything worse than what that other chunk of scrap metal did to her."

Noriko bared her fangs, her tail swiping side to side in outrage. She wanted to attack him. Not just for talking about her that way, but for trying to harm Genos when the cyborg attempted to save her. _He's lucky that these ropes are so tight! I don't think I would even need feral mode to be find the strength to tear him apart right now!_

"If you intended to use Noriko as to lure Master Saitama here for a fight, you will be disappointed. I am not leaving this building without her and I will not let you get away with abducting her. Whether or not you injured Noriko, you still kept her imprisoned here and had cruel intentions. I will-"

"You talk too much." Sonic was abruptly above him, having leapt up and drawn his sword back. The tip of the blade was positioned as if to pierce through the cyborg's shoulder, but Genos rapidly moved to dodge. The katana struck against the wall above Noriko, making her flinch. Now standing over her, putting himself between the catgirl and the blond cyborg, Sonic's lips spread to an unprofessionally wide grin. "I found a toy that can take a lot of damage and repair itself. You think I'll give it up that easily?" he taunted.

"Noriko is not a toy." The cyborg hero's eyes glowed in the darkness as he moved into a fighting stance. Without any further words, he rushed forward with machine gun blows. Sonic dodged the attacks, just becoming more and more excited as the fight progressed.

The catgirl tried to move closer to the wall to put distance between herself and their battle, but it was difficult with all of her limbs bound. She inadvertently rubbed her wounded shoulder against the wall when she did get close and released a low hiss of agony. Her vision went black for a moment, her eyes tearing up when the pain faded to a dull ache.

Hearing her in pain seemed to be what Genos needed to urge him to finish quickly. He managed to deliver a kick that sent Sonic smashing into the kitchen wall. The ninja was soon back and retaliated fiercely, but when Genos expelled a potently sticky substance onto the floorboards, he found himself trapped.

It was only now that Noriko could fully appreciate the absurdity of the fight. Genos looked undeniably cool. He almost always did. The sight of him in battle, with his eyes and parts of his metal body glowing, was breathtaking. It made her heart race with excitement, her face burn faintly with admiration. Sonic, on the other hand, looked considerably less cool.

She had failed to notice when he first appeared, but now that he was stuck in one place, Noriko started to feel ridiculous for being held captive by him. He had not put on his usual assassin's clothes for this fight. No; he had opted to come out in what appeared to be boxers with a shuriken pattern and a black tank top. Essentially, he had decided to challenge the cyborg while wearing pajamas.

Now he was stuck in the strange substance, glowering at the two heroes as he struggled to try to free himself. His balance faltered when he tried to move, sending him falling to his knees. The ninja's cold grey eyes widened when his skin made contact with the substance and he had to resist putting his hands down to try to pry himself out of it. "What is this?" he demanded, looking to Genos again.

The blond was crouching down near the catgirl hero, working to free her from the ropes binding her arms and legs. "That is a powerful adhesive that was created by Dr. Kuseno. It was created as countermeasure to opponents that rely heavily on their speed." He succeeded in getting her limbs free, but saw a pained expression on her face. "Are you alright, Noriko? Did he harm you?"

"Hngh. The wounds on my back…and my shoulder…are from Kenta. The bruises and little cuts are from _him_." Her sharp green eyes narrowed upon Sonic as Genos lifted her. He was very careful as he held her bridal style, letting her head rest against his metal chest.

Sonic's grin was gone and replaced with a furious scowl. He was struggling, but refused to put his hands down on the floor for leverage. He knew that if he did that, there would be absolutely no chance of escape. The man's glare shifted from the adhesive up to Noriko and he looked like he might tear his own flesh off to free himself just so he could get to her. "You think you've won? I won't be beaten this easily. Go ahead and enjoy your little taste of freedom while it lasts."

"There is no escaping from that adhesive," Genos stated. He stood just at the edge of the puddle, glowering down at Sonic with pure hatred. "I have informed other heroes of your location, as well as the police. If the police do not reach you first, the heroes will and you will not escape. You will be placed in prison and be unable to bother Master Saitama again."

"You're cocky for a lowly disciple. Do you really think that a prison can hold me?" the ninja taunted. "I'm not done. I'll come for him as soon as I get out!"

"Hnn. You've lost! What part of that do you not understand?!" Noriko snapped, turning to fully look at him. Just the simple fact that he was down on the floor, trapped in that kneeling position while she was being held so delicately above him, made her start to realize how pitiful he really was. He had seemed so cunning and dangerous before, but now she could only see how powerless he appeared.

"Do you want me to incinerate him?"

"No…leave him for the other heroes." As she spoke, she saw Sonic's face contort first with alarm and then unbridled fury. Noriko was sure that if Genos had not trapped him, the ninja would surely have decapitated her by this point. Despite the pain she was in, the catgirl's lips pulled into a smirk that was very feline in appearance. "Hn? Sonic. You look weak. _Pathetic_."

The sound that left his lips was like a choked growl as he struggled once more to try to free himself. The adhesive was sticking tightly to his legs, effectively keeping him in place as the cyborg moved around the substance and carefully avoided him. Genos left the door to the shabby apartment wide open when they took their leave, allowing them to hear as Sonic called threats after them.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hnn." Everything hurt and Noriko had to use a lot of willpower to make herself sit upright. She blinked in the dimly-lit apartment, trying to remember all that had happened. _Right. I'm safe now._ She sighed in relief as her feline ears perked forward. _I'm safe. I'm still alive._

Feeling a warmth at her side, the catgirl looked down and felt a smile pull at her lips. Emiko had dozed off on the futon beside her and was still snuggled up close to Noriko. Unfortunately, seeing the little girl reminded her of a particular promise that she had made to Mumen Rider when he agreed to watch Emiko for her. She needed to get proper medical treatment.

 _First things first_ , she thought as she struggled to stand. _I need to see how bad the damage really is._ Remembering the way Sonic had tended to her wounds, she felt goose bumps rising on her skin. Her muscles still ached from his rough treatment of her while she was his captive and the wound on her back stung.

In the bathroom, Noriko was surprised to find that the electricity was working in her apartment. When she had moved in, it was not working properly so she had been making due with battery-powered lanterns and a hot plate for cooking. _I don't remember having such a nice futon, either._

The mirror showed that the stitches on her back were actually very clean and expertly done. She sank a fang into her lower lip as she turned in front of the mirror with her shirt pulled up, examining the stitches. She was impressed with Sonic's skill, but at the same time she was still furious with the ninja. Her tail flicked at the tip as she put her shirt down again.

 _My wounds are clean; they just hurt. If I can get some painkillers, I should be able to go back out there and try to hunt down Kenta and…that woman._ Noriko ran her fingers through her dark violet locks as she left the bathroom and froze in her tracks when her eyes fell upon a figure in the kitchen.

Her left ear twitched and she tilted her head curiously. Venturing forward a few steps, she tried to determine if the cyborg was asleep or awake. He was simply standing in the kitchen, completely motionless. He was facing her though, so it left her confused. "Hn? Genos?"

The cyborg's gold and black eyes fixed upon her as she approached and he seemed satisfied to see her walking around. "Noriko. While you slept, I took the liberty of fixing the electrical issue in your apartment as well as stocking the kitchen with food and replacing your old bed."

"Thank you." Noriko was unable to stop herself from smiling as she joined him in the kitchen. "How long have you been standing here?"

"I have been in your apartment for the past thirty-six hours without leaving," he bluntly informed her. "I did not want to leave while you were still resting so I turned down a number of calls from the Hero Association."

She frowned now and shook her head. "Please don't do that again. And…hn…I was asleep for that long?"

"Yes. When I brought you back, you immediately fell asleep." Genos noticed her frown now and leaned down closer to her. "I made sure that Emiko was taken care of while you were unconscious."

"How long did I sleep for?" Noriko was hesitant to ask. She was not sure that she wanted an answer. Her time in captivity had been nothing but pain and she had gotten very little sleep so she expected that she would be tired.

He reached out, the tips of his metal fingers gently tracing along her cheek. "I allowed you to sleep for as long as you need to. The total number of hours was seventy-five." Genos heard her begin to purr as she subconsciously leaned into his touch. It reminded him of something he had wanted to ask her. "Noriko, I have done some research on feline anatomy. Was your tail injured at any point?"

Upon hearing this, she felt her tail sway to the side. "Hn. It's fine."

"Are you able to move it without difficulty? You don't have any soreness in your tail? In my research, I read that if a cat's tail is damaged in some way, it can have negative effects on their nervous system."

The catgirl's heart skipped a beat and she looked away, trying to hide the warmth blooming in her cheeks. Being a cyborg, his voice had difficulty conveying emotion, but she could tell from his words. He was genuinely worried about her. Just the fact that he had gone through the trouble of doing research on feline biology made her feel warm and content.

Noriko's eyes half-closed as she continued to purr, her cheek instinctively rubbing against his hand. The smooth, chilled metal felt good against her bare skin. "Hnn. My tail…is fine…" she stammered, knowing that her face was turning red. She tensed for a second as his other hand trailed through her hair. When he began rubbing the back of her pointed, feline ear, she stepped closer to him and buried her face in the front of his shirt.

"Does this feel good?" His voice was soft, wary of the small child still sleeping on the futon in the next room. With her new position, he was unable to keep touching her cheek so he began massaging behind her other ear.

She nodded against his chest, her fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt as she closed the space between them. Noriko's tail lifted, curling at the end as she basked in the bliss that was overtaking her. All of the painful memories of her time in Sonic's company and her battle against Kenta were pushed to the back of her mind. The catgirl's back arched as she withheld a yowl, tipping her head back a little.

Genos continued to give attention to her pointed, dark violet ears, but his eyes were drawn elsewhere. He saw the rosy tint in her cheeks and the way she sank one of her fangs into her lower lip to keep herself quiet. Leaning down, he pressed a careful kiss to the side of her neck. She started panting, her lips parting and fangs visible.

He had kissed her before, but it still amazed her how soft his artificial skin was. It felt real. From his kiss alone, Noriko never would have thought that he was a cyborg. Her grip on his shirt tightened as his mouth moved along the curve of her neck, drawing faint whimpers from the catgirl. Noriko took a step back when he tried to guide her to lean against the wall, but yelped when her body made contact with the solid surface.

Pain exploded in her back, brought on by the pressure against her wounds. She closed her eyes tightly, hands holding onto the cyborg's shoulders as she fought back tears. He reacted immediately and pulled her away from the wall with care. "Hn. I'm fine. It's nothing."

In the next room, Emiko was stirring awake. She sat up on the futon, rubbing her eyes and yawning. When she saw that Noriko was no longer sleeping next to her, the girl's thin shoulders drooped and there was a sniffling sound. "Neechan! Noriko-neechan is gone again!"

"Noriko is over here." Genos moved back a little when the child ran over, her arms wrapping tightly around Noriko's mid-section.

"Where did you go?! You went to look for the Grey lady and you didn't come back! You made me worry!" She heard the catgirl hiss and looked up at her with wide, watery eyes. "Neechan?"

"My back," Noriko reminded her. The child released her, whimpering like a puppy as she saw the pain in her mentor's expression. "Hn. Don't worry, okay, Emiko? I'll be fine. I'm just a little sore."

"But where did you go?! Did you find the Grey lady?"

Her ears flattened in frustration, her tail twitching. "I did. Hn. She brought someone with her so I couldn't get revenge, but-"

"Oniichan said that revenge is bad! He said that you shouldn't lower yourself to their level!" Her tail was wagging as she spoke now, clearly getting over any remaining sadness.

"Oniichan…?" Noriko blinked. "Mumen Rider?"

"Oniichan! He said you shouldn't think about revenge; you should plan for the next time to make sure they don't hurt people again!"

"Hn." Yawning, she looked to Genos. "My swords-?"

"I brought them and I have sharpened them for you. Noriko, I feel that you should take more time to recover before you make any more attempts at taking down Grey Corporation. Your wounds are healing faster than a normal human's would, but you are still injured and you lost a lot of blood. Master Saitama is currently watching the news for anything relating to Grey Corporation and if something should come up, then we will consider pursuing it. For now, I think that it would be unwise to go near their facilities and-"

"You talk too much! You're making Noriko-neechan bored!" Emiko growled.

"I am giving Noriko my opinion on what we should do next. You are a child so I cannot expect for you to understand our ambitions, but I can assure you that they are noble. We intend to destroy Grey Corporation and liberate all of the other test subjects."

"Hn." Noriko walked to the other room and skimmed the area. Her eyes settled on her sheaths. Settling them on her back, the catgirl paused to stretch a little. "Any word on Speed o' Sound Sonic?"

Genos had been in the middle of scolding Emiko for talking back and paused mid-sentence when he heard Noriko's question. Hands on his hips, he lifted his gaze to find the catgirl hero unsheathing a blade to examine the edge. "I was informed by the authorities that when they arrived at his hideout, he was not there. They did find spots of human blood on the floor and wall as well as mixed into the adhesive that I used to trap him so it can be determined that he forcibly removed himself from the adhesive in order to get free."

 _He was stuck in there so well though._ The thought of the ninja literally ripping off part of his skin just to escape the sticky trap made her stomach churn. Sheathing the blade, she next looked for her shoes. The shirt and pants that she was wearing seemed to be clean so she decided not to bother with changing those.

Emiko stuck out her tongue at Genos and bounded over as Noriko found her boots. She watched her put them on, tilting her head when she straightened. "Where are you going, Noriko-neechan? Don't leave me here alone with him!"

"I'll be back. I'm just going out for a bit." She glanced toward the child and saw that she was extremely anxious about being separated. "I promise I'll be back. If I'm not back in three hours, you can send Genos or Saitama after me."

Genos followed her out to the stairs and frowned. "Noriko, what do you intend to do? You are in no condition to fight."

"Not fight. I just need the exercise. I need to be alone so I can…think about everything and what I need to do next. I'm just going patrolling." Noriko bid him farewell and set off to begin making her rounds of the ghost town.


	27. Chapter 27

_I need to change how I approach this now. I've been planning as if my only enemy was the security at the facilities. I should've changed my way of thinking after Emiko showed up._ Noriko sprinted along a rooftop's edge, eyes focused on the horizon. She had no target at the moment; she was just trying to work on her speed and agility.

Leaping to the next roof, her tail swished back and forth behind her. The catgirl crouched for a moment, sniffing at the air and letting her ears swivel a bit to take in sound. She was not alone in the ghost town, of course. Saitama, Genos, and Emiko were still back at the apartment. However, there was something else in the area as well.

Noriko could hear footsteps echoing in the empty streets and there was a distinct smell of blood. Her pulse quickened and she turned in the direction of the source. _More than one thing. Monsters? I smell human blood though._ The swaying of her tail grew more rapid and she crouched low, narrowing her eyes on the streets below. _Where are you?_

There was no movement in the streets around her, but her left ear twitched as it picked up the footsteps again. She turned and bounded along the ledge, her gaze fixed upon the road as she moved. The smell of blood was getting stronger.

Just as the catgirl was sure that she was about to reach the source, the scent became dull. It now smelled more like blood residue instead of the fresh blood of a new injury. Her head tilted and she perched on the corner of a roof.

The weakening of the aroma could be due to a number of reasons. The first, and most likely, cause was that the person had been eaten by a monster. She could still smell a monster nearby, after all. The second cause could be that the person was now well hidden. The third possibility was that they had covered the wound to mask their location.

Her tail lifted, the tip swaying side to side as her predatory instincts took over. _Where are you…?_ She caught sound to the left again and her head turned in that direction. Charging down the street was a monster with exceptionally thick limbs and scales. She could see a glistening on the surface of the scales and realized that the cracks between them seemed to be oozing. "Hn?"

It paused at a street corner, turning its head this way and that. The monster's four beady eyes swiveled around in all directions as it tried to pinpoint where its prey had disappeared to. Large hands lifted, fingers flexing as it released a bellowing sort of laugh. "You can't hide from me! Come on out and face your doom!"

Noriko tensed every muscle in anticipation. She reached to her right sword and prepared to draw it. The monster began to charge again. The footsteps were heavy, indicating to her that this was going to be a tougher opponent. Thick limbs, a thick neck, and enough weight to probably crush her bones if it stepped on her.

It was getting closer and the laugh turned from amused to outright psychotic. Just as she prepared to leap down and aim her blade at the top of its skull, the monster's chortling abruptly stopped. Everything stopped. The monster's body tumbled forward, in pieces, and blood soaked the street below.

The catgirl raised an eyebrow and leaned down a little, peering inquisitively at the mess. Her nose scrunched up as she caught a whiff of human blood once more. Fresh human blood. Her gaze fell upon a silhouette in the doorway of one of the abandoned buildings and she gripped her sword tighter. _What is he doing?_

Sonic was losing a lot of blood and not just from where his skin had torn on his legs. It was very apparent that these wounds had slowed him down, making him easier prey for monsters and any other opponent that would challenge him. He looked exhausted and he was still wearing what she had seen him in the night she was rescued.

It was almost comical, if she could look past how pitiful he appeared. _He's standing in the ghost town in boxers and a tank top. With no shoes. And he's bleeding. This is justice._ Noriko sneered and turned away from the sight, slinking across the rooftop confidently. The smell of his blood was making her pulse race and sent adrenaline rushing through her veins. She had to get away.

In his current condition, he was far from a threat. Even if he was, she had no desire to interact with him. She immediately tried to regain her train of thought from earlier and smirked. _It's going to be more difficult, but it's good to have a challenge, right?_

She had initially thought that security guards were her only obstacle, but she knew better now. Kenta had been repaired and was back in working order, albeit he had required two more repairs since their unhappy reunion. Not only that, but Grey Kyona was in the fight as well. While Kenta was a large threat, Grey was even more dangerous. With her electrical attacks, she could potentially kill Noriko with a strong shock.

Thunderous footsteps pounded against the cement and drew her attention far off to the right. A second monster was approaching and this one was similar to the first, but with horns all over its head. _Prey!_ She smirked and sprinted along the roof to meet it. _This one is mine!_

Noriko leapt down, shoving her left sword deep into is skull as a handhold while using her right blade to slash across two of its eyes. Blood poured down its face as its footsteps faltered and she twisted. The sole of her boot slammed into another eye and forced it to pop. The catgirl used her swords to help maneuver herself up onto its head and perched between the two largest horns. She grabbed on tightly and turned, trying to redirect it away from Sonic. "Hn! Come on! You're not getting away that easily! You're mine!"

"Monster! Monster! Get off of me!"

"I'm not a monster!" The hero struck at the side of its head with her blood-covered boot and caused it to nearly fall onto its side in the road. She had to tighten her grip on the swords as it started to shake its head violently, splattering the ground and surrounding buildings crimson. Her hold was slippery from the blood and she gritted her teeth, trying with all of her might to stay on its head.

The monster summoned forth more power and it blended with its adrenaline in a dangerous combination. It jumped and thrashed, sending Noriko flying into the side of a building. She smashed into the bricks, causing pain to explode in her back and shoulder. Her vision went white for an instant as she struggled to stand once more.

It was running at her now, its single remaining eye trained on the catgirl and its arms spread to grab for her. Before it could reach the girl, a figure came down upon it from above in a magnificent Rocket Stomp. Blood splashed all around it, soaking Noriko's hair and clothes, dotting her face. She stared in amazement as Genos stood upright in the mess and held out his hand.

"Hn…thanks." Noriko shook herself before she got close, trying to get the blood off of her. Shaking did very little to help. At the very least, the smell of monster blood masked Sonic's blood so her adrenaline began to go down little by little. When she had caught his scent earlier, it had started to send her into feral mode. This was why she had been so eager to fight the second monster.

"You should not be fighting in your condition. You are still healing, Noriko. I suspected that something like this could happen. I anticipated either a monster attack or retaliation from Speed o' Sound Sonic." Genos seemed to not care in the least that she was covered in blood. He took her hand and looked her over for new injuries. "Were you hurt?"

She shook her head. "Just a little messy." Grimacing at her appearance, the catgirl realized that returning to her apartment in this state would probably terrify Emiko. "Hnn. I need to clean up. I…can't let Emiko see me this way."

"You can use the bathroom in Master Saitama's apartment. He went to see King. I am sure that he would not mind if you used our bathroom." The blond cyborg lifted her in his arms and began to run back in the direction of the apartment building. His gold and black eyes narrowed as he sprinted along, his hold on her tightening. "Noriko, I am surprised that you did not take your revenge on him while you had him cornered. Speed o' Sound Sonic has lost a lot of blood. He would be easy for you to finish off if you were to attack him now."

She bit at her lip with one fang, frowning. Her arms slid around the cyborg's neck and she closed her eyes. "Hn. My predatory instincts wanted me to kill him, but…I couldn't do it. It wouldn't be very heroic to kill someone when they're like that." As much as she hated to admit it, leaving him behind to continue bleeding and suffering was very unheroic as well.

Noriko rinsed away the worst of the blood in Saitama's bathroom, but knew that soaking in a bath would be a bad idea. Her wounds were still healing. She left the bathroom to find Genos waiting for her with a medical kit. "I'm probably alright," she murmured.

"I need to apply fresh bandages to prevent you from getting an infection." He made her sit at the table and he seated himself behind her. Everything seemed to be alright and it was easy enough to put on the new bandages. It was when he finished that he frowned to himself. "Noriko, as a cat person, do you have the urge to lick your wounds?"

She winced. "N-no." Her tail twitched at the tip. She was a bit embarrassed that he would ask such a question. "Genos…I need to rethink my approach with Grey Corporation," she started. Her words faded as she felt arms wrap around her from behind. Warmth began to emanate from the cyborg's chest and served to dry the fur on her tail as well as warm her up.

He heard her purring softly and leaned down so his lips were near her ear. "Does this feel good?" The catgirl nodded. "Is there anything else that I can do to make you feel good right now, Noriko? I would like to help you relax. If you continue to fight, your wounds will take longer to heal."

"Hnn…I'm…I'm fine…" Her voice was quiet, ears twitching forward and tail curling contently. She could feel metal fingertips gliding up from her waist, tracing a warm path up her chest and resting against her breastbone. Noriko's purring grew louder and her hands settled on his knees, her head tilting back a little.

A warm, pleasant feeling pulsed in her lower abdomen as she felt his mouth against the side of her neck. A soft gasp escaped her and she leaned back further into his hold. When she felt the very gentle, careful closing of teeth on her delicate skin, she released a yowl. Her back arched as the teeth left her skin and a warm tongue traced the bite. "…hnyaa…" Heat rose to her cheeks as she panted.

"Do you like this, Noriko?" Genos was pleased when she nodded. "I have researched a few techniques like this as well as researching cats. Would you like for me to show you what I have learned?"


	28. Chapter 28

There was a frantic scratching sound coming from the other side of the door, accompanied by a high-pitched whining. He had to stop and stare, but he knew what it was. "Emi? What's up?"

"Neechan went to patrol and then Genos went to patrol and now I'm alone and I want out of here _NOW_!" the child shrieked.

Saitama's gaze shifted to the next apartment and raised an eyebrow. He effortlessly opened the door to Noriko's apartment and the child immediately scampered out with her tail wagging. "Hey, calm down. What's up?"

"I smell blood! I smell human blood! There's a person and they're bleeding!" She tipped her head back, sniffing loudly at the air. "They're bleeding! It's a lot of blood! I'm a hound so I know! It's a lot of blood!"

The bald hero gripped the back of her shirt to stop her from sprinting after the source of the smell. "Why didn't you just let yourself out of the apartment? The door was unlocked."

Emiko stomped a foot, glaring up at him despite her tail still wagging. "Genos said to stay put so I stayed! The great Emiko is a good hound! A good girl! I wasn't going to disobey! I don't do that anymore! I'm a good girl!"

"Right." He looked to the apartment door again and made a quick decision. Without knowing where the other two heroes were, it would be a gamble to open that door too quickly. "Hey, so, you want to track whoever got hurt? Maybe they need our help," he suggested.

The little girl hopped up and down, grinning. "Yeah! I can find them! I can smell their blood really well! I can do this!"

"Cool. You start. I'll follow you." Saitama released her and heard the child bound off down the walkway toward the stairs. _What a pain. I just want to eat and go to sleep._ He glanced to his door again and shrugged to himself. _I wonder if there's really someone injured or if she's just smelling an animal._

"Come on! They're losing a lot of blood! We've got to hurry up!" Emiko called up to him from below.

Looking over the railing, he saw the little girl now on the ground and waving her arms over her head to get his attention. "How did you get down there so fast?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

Noriko's fangs were digging into her lower lip hard, nearly drawing blood. Her sharp nails scraped over metal as a wave of warmth rushed through her body. The catgirl's ears were perked forward, her tail swaying over the floor at her side. She could feel the chill of metal beneath her fingertips, sliding beneath her fruitless efforts to sink her nails in.

"Do you like this, Noriko?" The blond leaned down to a pointed, feline ear and gently nipped at it, drawing a yowl from her. She nodded in answer to his question, her hips lifting and back arching. "Can you take more?"

She felt the two, slick metal digits slide from within her and draw along her warm flesh, spreading the wetness over her skin. When his fingertips moved to push in once more, she felt a third. Noriko tried not to tense as she felt his fingers slide into her heat. Panting, she leaned her head back against his shoulder and bit her lip again, withholding a moan as all three slid deep into her.

Genos brought his face to the side of her neck, leaving light bites and trailing his mouth along her tender flesh. She whimpered as he drew his hand back a little before pushing back in. He enjoyed seeing the look of ecstasy on her face, the flush of red in her cheeks. His free hand slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, nudging beneath the edge of her bra, and cupped her warm breast. Her back arched again, tail swaying a little more erratically beside them.

The catgirl felt him begin to move his fingers a little faster, drawing another yowl from her lips. Her arms had been around his neck, pressing her back against his chest, but now they fell to tightly grip the fabric of his pants. She subconsciously raised her hips, feeling a ball of pressure forming in her lower half. The thrust of his fingers became harder, seeking to bring her to climax. The tighter she gripped him, the faster he moved.

When the edge drew close, Noriko felt the hand on her chest shift. Metal fingertips brushed over the peak of her breast, teasing the sensitive skin to intensify her pleasure. Genos trailed his lips over the side of her neck, waiting to feel her tighten around his digits. When she did, it came with a rush of warmth and a low yowl that sounded quite a bit like his name.

She panted, leaning back against his chest heavily as she came down from her high. He withdrew his hands from her and gladly met her lips with his when she turned her head. Noriko waited to regain her strength before she turned onto her knees and grabbed the front of his shirt. She pressed her lips harder against his and wrapped an arm around his neck, fingertips lightly settled against the cyborg's upper back.

His arms slid around her waist, drawing her closer. When the kiss was broken, Genos smiled down at her in his rather subtle way. "Did you enjoy yourself, Noriko?"

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked away. "Hn. O-of course I did."

"I am glad that I could give you so much pleasure." He leaned down to her feline ear, his mouth tickling the pointed ear.

She pulled away and shook her head. "It's…not fair to you, though. What did you get out of that?"

"I was able to give pleasure to my girlfriend and see her enjoy herself."

Noriko could not help but half-smile at this. _He's so kind. I don't deserve it._ Settling back on her knees in front of him, she tilted her head and her tail lifted. It curled at the end like a question mark. "Is there anything that I can do for you?" She knew that he had received an upgrade to allow him to feel more normal. He had a certain part that resembled an organic certain part and it functioned the same. He felt pleasure from it. "I could…"

"This was just to help you feel better. I don't need release." He caught the slight look of disappointment on her face as her blush faded. "That is not to say that I won't think back on what we have done today and bring myself pleasure later."

She was about to say something when there was a frantic scratching at the door, accompanied by pounding. Her ears drew back and she frowned. "Emiko."

The catgirl parted from Genos and opened the door as the cyborg went to clean his hands. Her eyes widened when she saw blood smeared all over the little girl's nose and mouth. Emiko's tail was wagging uncontrollably as she greeted Noriko. The female hero drew up her shirt to cover her nose and mouth, already feeling a rush of adrenaline at the smell of human blood.

She looked from the child to Saitama as the bald man entered the apartment. "Hn. What happened?"

"She smelled blood and wanted to track the source of it," he replied. "We couldn't fine it, though. We kept ending up in dead-end alleys."

"They're still out there! They're losing a lot of blood, Noriko-neechan! A ton of blood! I tried to find them, but they kept moving! They're going to die out there!" Emiko's eyes were wide and shining wetly with tears.

Noriko grimaced and rubbed the back of her neck. _Still bleeding. A hero wouldn't let someone bleed out, would they?_ Heroes are supposed to help people. Shaking her head, she took Emiko's hand. "Hn. Are you hungry? It's almost dinner time."

The child's tail wagged so hard that she nearly made herself fall over. "Yes! I want meat for dinner! Tracking the blood made me want meat!"

Half-smiling, she turned to thank the other two heroes for their help that day and took Emiko back to their apartment. With the kitchen now fully stocked, she was able to make a decent meal for both of them. She stayed awake late into the evening with Emiko, listening to her talk about all that Noriko had missed out on while she was asleep.

When the child finally dozed off, it was past midnight. The catgirl carefully locked the door and set out for the convenience store. The sleepy clerk greeted her with a smile, commenting on how he had not seen her in a while. It was a relatively brief, uneventful interaction. A bit of normalcy before what was to come.

Noriko was hesitant about following the smell of blood back through the ghost town. She had to be careful about how close she got without a mask. When the scent grew really strong and led her to an abandoned building, she drew a perfumed medical mask from her jacket and settled it over her nose and mouth. _Okay. I'll make this quick. A real hero wouldn't let someone bleed out. Or die from exposure. Or infection. Or starvation. Or thirst. And he's…not very bright._

She entered the building and was surprised to find him waiting for her. The ninja was in the same state she had found him earlier that day; bloody, decently exposed with a lot of skin showing. Noriko smirked behind her mask and let the backpack slide down her arms. "Hn. You know…you look _pitiful_ ," she taunted.

Sonic glared at her from across the dimly lit room. The only source of light came from the full moon outside and he was visibly shivering. "What is this? You think that you can finish me off?"

The girl dropped her bag onto the floor and planted a booted foot on it. "I'm a hero," she started. "Not a monster. And a hero doesn't sit by and watch someone suffer. Even if they're a creep. I brought you some gifts."

"You think that you can look down on me because you're a hero?"

"I'm not." Her lips twisted into a frown, her ears going back. "Hn. As twisted as it was, you took care of my wounds. I know you had your own reasons, but you made sure that my injuries stayed clean and you didn't let me starve, even though you threatened to starve me." She tugged down her mask enough to briefly let him see her scowl. "You're not the badass that you pretend to be."

Sonic began to grin. "You think that you have me figured out. You think it's that simple? I didn't let you die because I needed you to-"

"You kept me alive at first because you were going to use me as bait. Hn. And when you realized that it wouldn't work, you kept taking care of me. So I'm just returning the favor, you creep. Here." Noriko gave the backpack a hard kick, sending it sliding across the floor and stopping right in front of him.

"What's this supposed to be? A care package?"

"Hn. That's right." She watched him raise an eyebrow and glance to the bag. "Blanket, rubbing alcohol, antibiotic ointment, gauze, food rations, water bottles. Everything you'll need to stay alive. Because I'm a hero. Because I'm not a monster."

Sonic lifted the bag, his grin spreading. "You're going to regret this."

"I don't doubt that. I'm looking forward to a fair fight."


	29. Chapter 29

"Master, are you aware that Speed o' Sound Sonic is in taking refuge in the ghost town of City Z? Do you want me to force him to leave?"

It was late at night when Genos brought this up. Saitama had all but forgotten about Emiko's weird tracking excursion that afternoon. Looking up from his manga, he tilted his head slightly. "He's a pain, but he's not really doing anything wrong."

The cyborg seemed taken aback by this response. "He intends to challenge you to a fight again. You are aware of this."

"Yeah, but right now he's just hanging out. If he starts anything, you can kick him out. I mean, maybe if we ignore him, he'll take a hint and just go away. He's like a little kid that's trying to get someone's attention. He'll just go away eventually."

Genos nodded, but it was clear that he was still hesitant to let it go. "If he causes problems for you or for Noriko, I will dispose of him."

Saitama had lowered his gaze to his book again, but it shot back to the blond when he said this. "Hang on. Are you talking about killing him?"

 **Shift P.O.V**

There was a loud snuffling sound outside, accompanied by the smell of wet dog. Through his feverish fatigue, he dismissed it as being a stray and allowed himself to relax once more into the warm embrace of his blanket. The patter of rain made it hard to hear, but he was sure that it would wander off when it realized that there was no food in the building.

"Hey! Hey, I can smell you! You're bleeding and you're sick! Let me help you!"

His eyes shot open at the high-pitched voice and he found himself staring at the figure of a little girl standing across the room. There was a faint swishing sound behind her and she was wearing a floral-printed raincoat with the hood up, partially hiding her appearance.

"I don't need any help. Leave."

"I can smell the blood and sickness! You need help! I'm here to help you!" she persisted, stepping into the room.

It was now that he saw the rapidly wagging canine tail that protruded from the bottom of her raincoat. Sonic scowled to himself and sat up, but kept the blanket wrapped tightly around him. "I don't need help."

She bared sharp canine teeth and stomped a boot against the floor. "I'm training to become a hero and heroes don't let people die! Come with me or else!"

To his surprise, a snort escaped him and he quickly put a hand over his face. _This kid sounds like that catgirl._ Unfortunately, Sonic knew that it would be in his best interest to go with the child. He had run out of food two days prior and his wounds were infected. The fever was not going down. With his injuries as bad as they were, his movements were slowed. Running was out of the question.

Struggling to stand, he paused to lean against the wall and let the cool surface soothe his burning cheek for a moment. "Fine. Lead the way."

She grinned and held out a hand to him. "Neechan's going to be so proud of me! Emiko is a good girl, you know! I'm saving you!"

"You're not saving me. I made the choice to go with you," he argued.

"Shut up and let me save you, Oniisan!"

Sonic was exhausted from the fever and infection so when she led him to Saitama's apartment building, he lacked the strength to protest. He let the child usher him into the apartment next door to the bald hero and promptly collapsed onto the futon when he saw it. The blankets and pillow smelled strongly of a feminine soap and shampoo, but he ignored it.

Emiko saw him curl up beneath the blankets and beamed, feeling quite pleased with herself. "See?! Better than a leaky old building! Stay here, Oniisan. Noriko-neechan says you're supposed to take a bath if you're out in the cold rain so I'm going to get a bath ready. You sleep."

Panting from exertion, he burrowed further beneath the blankets and silently cursed himself for getting into this situation. Sick. Injured. Relying on a girl for help. When the catgirl returned from wherever she was, she would surely mock him for being so weak. He hated how the tables had turned on him so quickly.

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Neechan, we need food! Get some food! _Good_ food, okay?! Ah! Get _udon_!"

Noriko had been out fighting a monster with Mumen Rider when she got this call from Emiko and it made her ears twitch curiously. "Hn? Udon?"

"Udon is good for rainy days! That's what bald oniichan said!"

 _Saitama?_ Noriko snickered and looked to where her fellow hero was now signing some autographs for children. "Udon…sounds pretty good. Alright. I'll get some udon on my way back. I'll be home soon so-"

" _Three_ bowls, okay? We need _three_ bowls of udon!"

She tilted her head and gave Mumen Rider a wave as she turned to leave the scene. "Three? Hn? You're that hungry? Look, I'm just getting two orders, okay? You might think that you're hungry enough for three, but-"

"THREE BOWLS! And make sure there's meat! And make one have mushrooms! Right?! Yeah, mushrooms!"

The line clicked and she frowned. Noriko had a bad feeling in her gut, but she decided to try to push it away. Humoring Emiko, she ordered three servings of udon. One with extra mushrooms. _What did she do today that she thinks she needs this much food? Wait._ Noriko was walking home and paused on the cracked sidewalk, running a hand through her damp hair. _I forgot to tell her to stay in the apartment while I was gone!_

The catgirl took the stairs two at a time, her boots pounding on the steps as she rushed to her apartment. She knew that Genos and Saitama were out. They had set off earlier that day to run some errands a few cities over and pay a visit to King. If Emiko had gone out and injured herself while tracking a monster, she would never forgive herself.

The door was swiftly unlocked and opened, revealing Emiko sitting on the floor in front of the small television. Noriko blinked, half-relieved and half-angry. "Hn. What…what did you do while I was gone?" she stammered.

Emiko tilted her head, her floppy ears dipping to the side. "Neechan, what's wrong?" Her eyes fell upon the takeout container and widened. "Udon! Yay! Neechan, let's get it ready!"

"What?" The catgirl's gaze slid from the child as Emiko came to grab the container and she spotted the futon. The blankets were messed up. "Emiko?"

"Did you get three? Yay! And extra mushrooms?"

"Emiko, why did I need to get three bowls?"

The little girl looked up from rummaging in the container and appeared a bit sheepish. "Oniisan needs food, too."

 _What is she talking about? Tell me that she didn't let a stranger into the apartment!_ Her tail flicked side to side and she gave the child a curious look. "Emiko. Who else is here?"

"I want to be a hero like you and you said that heroes help people," she started, setting aside the takeout bowls. "He smelled like blood and sick and I wanted to help him so I brought him here."

Noriko's tail twitched as she heard the bathroom door open. Steamy air came out and she felt her eye begin to twitch as a figure stepped out. _No, no, no. Is he seriously wearing my clothes?_ The hero looked him up and down, recognizing the clothes he was wearing. At the same time, she could see that he was very sick.

His cheeks were flushed pink, eyes barely open. The man leaned against the wall for support and he was staggering a little. He was wearing a pair of her pajama pants with the legs rolled up to uncover the wounds on his legs as well as one of her favorite t-shirts. When his eyes met hers, he hardly reacted and slouched on the floor at the table. "Stop staring."

She was unsure if she should laugh or scream at him. "Hn. Comfy?"

He grimaced and tugged at the hem of the lavender t-shirt, trying to cover more of his stomach. "The kid brought me these."

"Oniisan, here's your dinner." Emiko set a bowl in front of him and seated herself next to the man.

 _I thought he left the ghost town. I was pretty sure he was doing better and left, but here he is._ Noriko had not seen him for a few days so she had assumed that all was well. Now it was clear that his condition had taken a turn for the worse. She saw that his leg wounds were obviously infected and his flushed appearance indicated a fever.

When she had finished eating, she cleared her place and told Emiko to run a bath for herself. Now that she was alone with the ninja, she allowed herself a smirk. "Hn. So let me see your wounds. Is it just your legs?"

"I don't need your help. I just needed to warm up."

"You're a bad liar." Noriko waited patiently for him to show her and she set about cleaning and bandaging his legs. By the time she had finished, he was more or less slumped over at the table. His body was shaking and she knew that he must be shivering. _I can't expect him to go out again like this._

She glanced at the door and then back to her guest. Settling behind him, she gently let his hair down from its top knot and combed her fingers through it. He tensed, but was too tired to protest. "Hn. Here's what's going to happen. You're staying here until you regain your strength. No picking fights. No exerting yourself. And when you're well enough to go off on your own again, you're going to repay my kindness by not starting trouble with us for at least a month."

"You're taking advantage of me," he mumbled, dozing off.

Her fingertips brushed over the side of his neck and she winced. His skin was hot to the touch. "Futon. Now." She watched him crawl beneath the blankets and sat back, glancing toward the bathroom. "I'll be back soon. Hn. Just try to fall asleep. I'll get antibiotics tomorrow."

Noriko explained the situation to Emiko and when she returned to the main room, she saw that he had passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Even beneath three blankets, the man was shivering violently. She sank a fang into her lower lip and helped Emiko get settled in her own futon.

 _If his fever doesn't go down, I'll have to take him to a hospital._ The catgirl sat beside the futon, watching the muscles of his face twitch slightly in sleep. She reached down, gently putting a hand to his forehead. Wincing, she shifted her gaze away. His teeth were chattering now.

With a low growl, the hero slipped beneath the blankets and curled up behind Sonic with an arm around his waist. His back was burning hot against her chest, even through the shirt he was wearing, but her thoughts were elsewhere. His slightly feminine build made Noriko feel like she was lying next to a girl.


	30. Chapter 30

NeonHorizon: If you're into Speed o' Sound Sonic, I recommend checking out my story Sword Girl. I won't have any more Sonic x Noriko in this story. I mean, not like romantic stuff. Obviously, they still interact, but yeah. Sword Girl is pure Sonic x OC. Here's a new chapter. I had fun writing it ^_^

* * *

"Hnn." Noriko's eyes opened half-way and then closed tightly against the sunlight filtering in through the blinds. She turned away from the light, burying her face in the pillow. Arms were wrapped tightly around her from behind, somewhat boney hips pressing at her bottom and pinning her tail against her legs. The chest that was pushing against her back gave off a lot of heat and Noriko slowly realized that this chest was made of flesh, not metal.

Her eyes opened again, wide, and she tensed. The catgirl's ears drew back as she felt warm breath against the side of her neck. His breathing was labored and she could hear a small sound of discomfort escape from his lips. "Hn…Sonic?"

"I think my fever is getting worse," he mumbled, still groggy.

"Okay. I need to get some medicine for you." She tried to push herself up, but he buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder. "Sonic! I need to get medicine so you have to let me get up."

"I'm _cold_."

"Sonic, let go! Hnn! I won't tell you again-!"

"You're not leaving!" he snarled, struggling to hold tighter.

Noriko sighed in frustration and heard movement in the kitchen. Emiko approached the futon, clearly confused about why the man she had saved was now cuddling against the catgirl's back. "Hn. Emiko, listen. He needs medicine, okay?"

"Ah! I can do it! I can get the medicine for Oniisan!"

"Wait!" Noriko held out her hand. "Get my phone. Please." She called for Mumen Rider to meet Emiko and go with her, leaving the details of why she needed the medicine a little foggy.

When the little girl was gone, the catgirl attempted to relax again, but it was difficult. The assassin sharing her futon was clinging as tightly as he could in his weakened state. He was awake, but tired, and complained that he was too cold to fall asleep again.

 _What am I going to do? I can't stay like this._ Glaring at Sonic over her shoulder, she struggled to try to get free again. "Hnn. I need to get up," she snarled. "If you let me up, I'll make some tea or something. That should help you warm up."

His arms wrapped tighter around her waist, fingertips digging at her ribs. "I need your body heat," he argued.

"If Genos or Saitama comes in and sees this, you'll be out in the rain again. You're lucky I didn't make you leave last night." Her ears flattened against her head as a low growl began at the back of her throat.

"You wouldn't let that happen." Sonic's voice was weak as he shivered, teeth beginning to chatter.

"Hn. Don't press your luck, okay? I'm a hero, but I'll only tolerate so much. I've got things to do. I need to patrol and make sure that Kenta isn't in the area!" Noriko tried again to get free and soon found herself in a different position. Sprawled on her back beneath the blanket, the ninja was lying on top of her and clinging closely to her. " _Sonic_!"

"Keep me warm." His eyes narrowed on hers, a flush to his cheeks that indicated the severity of his fever. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, his body went completely limp on top of hers.

 _Is he…?_ The catgirl prodded his hip with a fingertip and received no reaction, but she could hear him breathing. _He's asleep. Well at least he'll be quiet now. But I'm stuck. He's heavier than he looks._

Staring up at the ceiling, she released an exasperated sigh. It was beginning to feel like she was going beyond just repaying his efforts to keep her alive when he had captured her. After all, that had only lasted a few days and his care for her was mediocre. So far she had supplied him with the necessities to survive, treated his wounds, allowed him to take shelter in her home, and now she was letting him sleep in her futon with her as he leeched off of her body heat.

Noriko never thought she would be in this position. She doubted that anyone would guess that they could end up like this. She should be out searching for Kenta or at least planning which Grey Corporation facility to destroy next. Instead, she was providing warmth to a clingy, whiny ninja.

It felt like hours later that the apartment door opened and Emiko bounded over to the futon with a bottle of antibiotics. Cocking her head to the side, her canine tail whipped back and forth as she stared down at the hero and their guest. "Neechan, he's still alive, right? I wasn't too late, was I?!"

"Hn. He's still alive," she confirmed. Noriko heard a second set of footsteps enter the apartment, followed by the door closing. _Don't tell me…_

"Noriko, do you need help?" Mumen Rider peered down at her from the other side of the futon. "Uh…is that-?"

"Help would be appreciated," she confirmed. Noriko squirmed a little, hoping to jostle Sonic awake. He mumbled something, but it was clear that he was still asleep. Thankfully, Mumen Rider was able to flip him over onto his back beside Noriko. The catgirl sat upright and ran her fingers through her hair indignantly. "Thanks."

The other hero frowned as Emiko went to get a glass of water for Sonic. "What happened to him?" Noriko pulled the blanket back and Mumen Rider winced in sympathy. The bandages on Sonic's lower legs were soaked through with blood and what he could only assume was some sort of infection fluid. "What happened to him?" he repeated, face contorting with worry.

Noriko moved behind the ninja to prop him up so he could try to swallow the pills, having him lean his back against her chest for support. "Hn. Basically, his knees and shins got skinned. He was trying to evade the authorities and…got a really bad infection. Emiko wanted to help him so she brought him here."

"Is Oniisan going to be okay?" The child offered the bottle of pills and looked at Sonic with worry.

"He'll be fine," Mumen Rider assured her, smiling. "You did the right thing by bringing him here, Emiko-chan. You and Noriko are doing a good job of taking care of him so he should heal fast."

The ninja's eyes half-opened and he scowled when he spotted the male hero. "What is this?" he demanded, still groggy.

"He helped get your medicine, Oniisan. Here." Emiko held out two pills to him, as well as the glass of water.

Sonic stared down at the child's offerings with confusion. "What's this?"

"Medicine! Take your medicine, Oniisan!"

"It's antibiotics. For your infection." Noriko waited for him to take them, but he simply slumped against her and closed his eyes again. "Sonic, come on!"

 **Shift P.O.V**

"Those two are being kind of loud today," Saitama remarked, nodding toward the wall that separated his apartment from Noriko's. "What do you think they're doing? You think a monster got in or something?"

Genos was washing the dishes and paused to look at the wall. He could hear shouting and something crashing onto the floor. "Master, I'm going to go check on them. I will be back-"

"I'm not doing anything; I'll go with you. Besides, I want to see what the noise is about." The older hero stood from the table and stretched. "I hope it's something cool."

The cyborg walked ahead of him, his thoughts shifting between possible causes for the activity in Noriko's apartment. _It could be Kenta or that woman from Grey Corporation. If it is Kenta, I will subdue him as quickly as possible. I won't give him the chance to injure Noriko._ He braced himself for the worst as he opened her apartment door, but even that could not prepare the blond for what lie within the catgirl's home.

Emiko was sitting on the floor of the main room, crying and trying to clean up some broken glass and water. In front of the balcony door, Noriko was struggling to keep Speed o' Sound Sonic pinned down while Mumen Rider frantically attempted to open a bottle of pills. The ninja was wearing a tight lavender t-shirt and a pair of women's pajama pants, which Genos instantly recognized. When the catgirl shoved her fingers into the ninja's mouth and pried it open, Saitama caught sight of what was going on.

The bald man looked to the cyborg's face and saw his expression. "Wow. So that's what instant regret looks like."

The sound of his voice made Noriko look over. While she was distracted, Sonic bit down on her fingers and she hissed in pain. Pulling his mouth open more, she snarled and her tail whipped around behind her in frustration. "Just take your medicine!"

"Ah! Saitama, can you open this?" Mumen Rider crossed the apartment as Noriko continued to fight with the man currently thrashing beneath her.

Genos saw her straddle Sonic's chest and decided to take action. The cyborg briskly strode over to the two and kneeled down near Sonic's head to forcefully pry open his mouth. "Master, bring the pill bottle."

Despite having no idea what was going on, he at least understood that Noriko's intention was to get the villain to take some sort of medication. She held up two fingers to indicate the dosage and Genos slid the pills to the back of Sonic's throat. A glass of water was handed to him and he poured a little into the ninja's mouth to help him swallow.

When the pills had been gulped down, Genos lifted his gaze to Noriko and saw relief in her face. "What is this?"

"Hn. This idiot's delirious. He thought we were trying to poison him," she replied. "It's just antibiotics; he's got an _infection_."

Looking past her to the soiled bandages on the man's legs, he instantly understood. "You were attempting to care for him after everything that he did to you." Genos was unable to hide the edge to his tone as he held her gaze.

The catgirl's ears drew back, her tail limply lying beside her. "Emiko wanted to help him," she stated. "That's the only reason."

"Get off of me before I slice open your throat," Sonic hissed, seething beneath the girl.

"That is tough talk coming from someone that had to be taken care of by his enemy," Genos retorted. Leaning down toward him, his gold and black eyes narrowed. "You will treat Noriko with respect. She is doing you a service by keeping you alive."

Saitama tilted his head, staring down at Sonic's flushed features. "Must be a pretty bad fever. You should let Nya-chan take care of you instead of fighting."


End file.
